


Corazón Invernal (Winterheart)

by FenixFeliccis, RebelKatido, SenixKun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies) Thor (Movies) Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Humour Romance Drama Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixFeliccis/pseuds/FenixFeliccis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelKatido/pseuds/RebelKatido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenixKun/pseuds/SenixKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: </p><p>Por sus crímenes, Loki comenzó su castigo en un solitario e interminable invierno. Por sacrificio, Tony inicia su encarcelamiento con un rescate.</p><p>Una historia sobre la fealdad y la belleza, interior y exterior, y el aprendizaje de que la palabra 'monstruo' es realmente ruín...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rebel Katido es un grupo literario, y trabajamos para regalarte fantasías; por ello nos complacemos en traerte esta maravillosa obra literaria. WinterHeart, ha sido catalogada por los lectores de todo el mundo, como la mejor historia escrita del Frostiron. Y nosotros hemos pedido permiso a Hella para traducirla y regalártela, ¡así que disfrútala! 
> 
> Link Original:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002536
> 
> Información de la Autora:
> 
> https://twitter.com/goddamnhella
> 
> Información de la Traductora:
> 
> https://twitter.com/FenixFeliccis
> 
> Información de la Editora: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/SenixKun
> 
> Información de la Dibujante:
> 
> http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/80724005247/winterheart
> 
>  
> 
> Traído a ustedes por Rebel Katido
> 
> Nuestros sueños son regalarte fantasías.
> 
> ¡Búscanos en Facebook o Twitter!
> 
> ¡También queremos ser tus amigos!

 

—Loki, por los crímenes que has cometido contra los reinos de Jötunheim y Midgard, por tú traición hacia la Casa de Odín. Yo Odín, Padre de Todo...

—¡Por favor!

—...Retiro tu título real; utilizado únicamente para actuar con odio y violencia contra una raza inferior que no tenía ninguna esperanza de defenderse contra tus maquinaciones. Tú ya no eres más un príncipe de Asgard.

A Loki le fue arrebatada su capa verde y su armadura de oro, haciendo que el cuero se le cayera de los hombros y el pecho a pedazos. Todo lo que le quedaron fueron sus brazales, agarrándole los brazos como un par de grilletes. Él cogió un trozó de la tela rasgada de su capa antes que cayera, aferrándola en un puño con los nudillos blancos.

El único ojo de Odín era sombrío.

—Tomó también tú magia; poder que utilizaste para engañar y traicionar a tú familia y leales amigos por igual.

Una luz atravesó el interior de su cuerpo mientras que el OdinForce apresaba y sacaba las riendas de su magia, tironeándola lejos de la médula de sus huesos. Loki sólo se permitió un ahogado grito ante la pérdida.

—Por último, voy a quitarte todos los hechizos que encierran tú verdadera forma, para que así puedas verte a ti mismo como realmente eres y, observar a esas personas, que casi borras de toda la faz de la existencia.

—No, Padre. ¡NO...!

Sin embargo, ni bien pronunciadas aquellas palabras, todo estuvo hecho; la vergonzosa verdad fue develada para que todos pudieran observarla. Él no lograría sobrevivir así. Los guerreros de Asgard jamás se permitirían posar una mirada sobre él por mucho tiempo.

—Te despojó de todo esto, Loki Odinson, y te expulsó a Midgard, el mundo que has aterrorizado con tú ira.

—¿Odinson?

Odín finalmente titubeó.

—Sí.

Loki se irguió cuan alto era, ignorando la conmoción y el estremecimiento de sus huesos desnudos.

—Castigarme por mis mentiras sí lo crees necesario, «Padre de Todo», pero, no te atrevas a negar las tuyas —Él tragó saliva—. Me castigas por mis acciones, me penas con la verdad que tú mismo encubriste durante todos estos largos años, hasta que ella fuera la mejor opción para utilizarla a tú favor...

—Loki...

—¡Mirá lo que has forjado! ¡Estás son tus mentiras, ésta es tú traición! ¡No la mía! Tan sólo soy la criatura que tú mismo creaste, Padre. Observa bien tú trabajo. ¿Acaso no soy todo lo que deseabas en un segundo hijo? —Su propia amargura le desgarraba haciéndole trizas, pero Loki sabía que Odín podía apreciarla integra en sus brillantes ojos carmesí y en la cruel verdad por sí misma.

—Reconoce tus crímenes —dijo su padre con pesadumbre—, y arrepiente. Aprende sobre el valor de la vida que has arrebatado con tanto egoísmo. Hasta que éso ocurra, estás desterrado.

Loki apenas si apreció como la magia sujetaba su cuerpo, a pesar que le quemaba en cada lugar que ésta tocaba su fría piel; oscuros dedos se ceñían como fuego alrededor suyo, arrastrándolo de regreso al abismo, un infierno muy diferente del que había sido rescatado apenas un par de horas atrás.

Una fractura en el Bifrost. La mano extendida de Thor. La suya, intentando alcanzarla.

Una equivocación.

La oscuridad tragándoselo, el poder de Odín enviándole a través de las estrellas a toda velocidad. Loki no intentó luchar en su contra.

Después de todo, en Asgard jamás se toleraría a un monstruo por demasiado tiempo.

Como tampoco lo había hecho su rey.

***

—Hescamar —Odin ni siquiera reaccionó mientras el cuervo se posaba sobre su hombro, batiendo fuertemente sus alas en el aire de la noche. Hugin y Munin no serían los más adecuados para aquella tarea—. Cuida de él a lo lejos. Nunca interfieras. Cuando él encuentre a alguien que le puede mostrar la verdad sobre sí mismo, te reunirás conmigo.

—Majestad —dijo Hescamar—. ¿Qué podría encontrar nuestro Loki, encerrado en aquel castillo de niebla al que fue desterrado? Es sólo una prisión para él.

Odín se negó a apartar la mirada del lugar en el que Loki se había encontrado hacía apenas unos instantes. —Aquellos recintos se abrirán. Pero sólo con la lleve correcta.

El cuervo no era ajeno a la afición de Odín por las enigmáticas lecciones de vida, pero, la sabiduría de aquellas palabras, iban mucho más allá de su comprensión. Tal vez, no era bueno para él saberlo.

—Como mi rey mande —dijo el pájaro finalmente con la voz ronca, remontándose hacia lo alto. Con un batir de alas, abrió un portal que resplandecía con lejanas estrellas.

—Hescamar, mantén la vigilia. Durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Odín vio a su tercer cuervo desvanecerse en su propia luz, viajando a cumplir con su voluntad.

Las leyes de Asgard exigirían un confinamiento eterno.

Jotunheim simplemente demandaría su cabeza.

Midgard era la única alternativa que quedaba. Ellos eran inconscientes; Loki, era ignorado. Una vez más, el reino de los mortales acogería a uno de sus hijos y también le perdonaría, o formándolo... o quebrándolo.

Aquello sólo el tiempo lo diría.

***

VEINTE AÑOS DESPUÉS

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Una cosa era descubrir que Pepper había desaparecido. Bueno, desaparecía según sus normas, ya que la policía no consideraba que estar seis horas sin contactarse con Tony fuera un gran problema. Para Pepper, eso equivalía a: «He cometido un terrible crimen y necesito huir del país». O muy posiblemente a: «Fui secuestrada por dinero, pagá el rescate lo antes posible».

Otra cosa era ir en su búsqueda, la cartografía de la señal de su teléfono celular marcaba algún lugar a unos treinta kilómetros al oeste de Solstice Canyon. Deambular por el bosque en busca de su asistente personal era justo lo que cualquier buen jefe haría, sobre todo uno que por poco se vuelve loco dentro de su propia casa, tratando de hacerle caso a Obadiah con sus órdenes de: _“Descansa ahí hijo, has pasado por el calvario de un infierno. Tú sólo déjame a cargo de la parte comercial de los asuntos”._

Él ahora estaba, tres semanas después de Afganistán, de pie en un bosque cubierto de nieve al atardecer, llevando mil dólares de cuero italiano en sus zapatos. ¿Esa era la parte más extraña? No.

La parte más extraña era la del castillo, un enorme castillo, con paredes de piedra y lo que parecía ser una fosa maldita al pie de un amplio claro cubierto de niebla. El espeluznante ulular de un búho, aquella extraña nieve que cubría todo el bosque fuera de temporada.

El teléfono celular de Pepper tintineó desde algún lugar dentro del territorio.

Happy encontró su coche aparcado a un kilómetro y medio abajo, cerca de la carretera, descompuesto y con el capo apuntalado en la señal universal para: «Mi maldito coche está averiado». Tony lo dejó allí para ir a pedir un remolque declarando que, una refrescante experiencia con la naturaleza era justo lo él necesitaba. Happy aún creía que él iba a sufrir alguna especie de crisis de estrés postraumático, y por el infierno que Tony aún podía padecerla; sin embargo, él zanjó todo eso con bastante facilidad, en lugar de estresarse con todo el asunto. Después de todo, ¿quién lo podía atacar en el bosque? ¿Conejos? ¿Un pícaro zorro? ¿Christine Everhart?

Fue cuando Tony consideró empujar aquella puerta de hierro de seis metros, que oyó el primer aullido de un lobo detrás de él. Su instinto de supervivencia, un poco gastado por los recientes acontecimientos, pero, aún de pie, lo lanzó a la acción antes que él mismo entendiera porqué se estaba moviendo.

En el momento en que él se inclinó para correr hacía el castillo, cinco monumentales formas lupinas ya habían emergido de entre la niebla. Prestos. A Tony le tomó exactamente un segundo encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para decidirse a empujar aquella puerta de descomunal tamaño, y la velocidad que necesitaba para escapar de aquella manada de lobos gigantes.

Tony se rindió, y salió disparado hacia el interior del castillo.

El sonido de los animales gruñendo y el latido de su propio corazón le persiguieron mientras corría por el puente levadizo en dirección, a lo que parecía ser una puerta doble arqueada en la parte inferior del punto más alto de la estructura. Esa tenía que ser la entrada principal. Tony sólo rezó porque las puertas se abrirían; aquellos lobos sonaban muy enojados.

Tony resbaló con una piedra cubierta de nieve, y apenas logró apartar su cara antes de golpearla contra la puerta. Él aporreó sus palmas contra ésta, tironeando de la aldaba de hierro, pero el metal congelado no cedió. _“Mierda”._

Al otro lado del puente levadizo, _¡por dios un puente levadizo!,_ las puertas crujieron, abriéndose ligeramente. Uno de los lobos aulló de nuevo. Tony sólo esperaba que el infierno no le estuviera llamando para formar parte de sus filas. «Bastardos peludos». Él miró hacía la entrada.

—Ok, literalmente, hay algunos lobos aquí en la puerta. ¡Ábrete sésamo! —Él empujó con su hombro la puerta, cuando oyó el revoloteo de un par de alas por encima suyo. Tony miró hacia lo alto distinguiendo la resplandeciente silueta de un enorme cuervo que se acercaba, aterrizando justo arriba de la cornisa de las puertas. Observándole, como si él se hubiese robado un animal atropellado, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos dorados resplandecientes.

—Excelente. Estoy en una pesadilla con temática de Poe —Él empujó de nuevo las puertas. Y ésta vez, gracias a Dios, sí se abrieron lo suficiente como para que él se pudiera colar al interior. Tony no perdió tiempo y cerró con un golpe seco, deslizando el perno con aspecto antiguo a su lugar con las dos manos—. A salvó. Probablemente acabó de meterme en el castillo de Drácula, pero, estoy a salvo del refunfuño de la vida silvestre —Aun respirando con dificultad (demasiado esfuerzo para alguien con su capacidad pulmonar disminuida; él recordó a Yinsen), se giró y observó la oscuridad que rodeaba toda la entrada.

Los ojos de Tony demoraron un rato en acostumbrarse, y él otro buen rato para recordar, en primer lugar, porqué estaba en el interior de aquel escalofriante castillo. Pepper. Pepper se encontraba en alguna parte, o por lo menos su teléfono lo estaba. Pero, ¿cómo ella había logrado llegar hasta ahí? Tony había visto los tacones que la pelirroja llevaba puestos. Un paseo por la naturaleza sería algo más que imposible, incluso si había alguna explicación de porqué se había adentrado una milla dentro del bosque, después que su coche se averiara.

Tony sacó su teléfono, comprobando la señal del mapeo.

—Mierda. —La pantalla era un caos ondulante. ¿Interferencia electromagnética? ¿Por qué? Tony lo guardó dentro de su bolsillo con un suspiro. Al parecer, el rastreo de Pepper tendría que hacerse del modo difícil.

No parecía haber nadie alrededor; ni personal, ni luces, sólo frío y oscuridad. Lo primero que Tony pudo distinguir del lugar fue que, había sido diseñado con un estilo arquitectónico del que él ni siquiera había oído hablar. Era una especie de fusión entre gótico y antiguo, con los techos abovedados y oscuras chimeneas en lo más altos. La enorme sala de recepción alardeaba con unas elaboradas escaleras curvas hacía los pisos superiores y sus paredes de piedra. Ventanas de cristales y candelabros decoraban las paredes. Una increíble araña con velas colgaba en el techo, completamente envuelta por telarañas.

El lugar parecía abandonado. Ciertamente, no se veía acogedor.

 _El Castillo de Drácula_ , empezó a cobrar una entonación más seria para él.

—¿Pepper? —Tony vociferó por el largo pasillo, recostado sobre la barandilla de madera de las escaleras. Mirar hacía la oscuridad no iba a ayudar en nada; iba a tener que caminar hacia allí.

El lugar era tan sereno que sus propios pasos resonaban. Ésta no era precisamente una fantasía echa realidad para Tony, era justo lo que él se imaginaba cuando se tratá de lugares oscuros y espeluznantemente desérticos, no obstante, ese lugar empezaba a cobrar aquel paraje mientras vagaba. El olor de la piedra congelada, del papel amarillento y la madera pulida, sofocándole con cada inhalación.

¿Eh?

Madera pulida. Tal vez sí había alguien ahí después de todo.

—¿Pepper? ¿Hola? ¿Quién sea? —gritó él a la terrible profundidad del silencio—. Estoy buscando a una pelirroja alta, muy delgada, y muy atractiva... ¿Creo que llevaba puesto un traje de negocios? —Él escrutó en su memoria—. Ella, definitivamente, usaba lápiz labial rojo. Huele a ropa limpia y a Chanel N° 5. ¿La campana suena para alguien? ¿Hola? ¡¡Hey!!

Tony empezó a impacientarse. No podía ser posible que toda una mujer, se perdiera. No Pepper. Pepper era suya; ella era la única persona que él no tenía que compartir con nadie. Pepper Potts: fiable, bonita, con su ceño fruncido y sus pequeñas manos. La única persona en el mundo que no creía que él se hubiera vuelto completamente loco luego de cancelar la fabricación de armas en Industrias Stark.

Él no podía permitirse perder a alguien así. Pepper brillaría poniendo luz sobre el asunto, y bramaría para que él regresara a la mansión antes que alguien de los medios de comunicación lo viera deambular como un niño perdido.

Él exhaló en el silencio de la penumbra, apretando su palma contra el frío metal de su pecho. Tal vez sería mejor dejar todo eso de lado y contactar a Happy, para conseguir un grupo de búsqueda. Claro, como si de cualquier modo él pudiera hacerlo con aquella manada de mutantes lobos hambrientos.

El problema era que, ése castillo, no existe en ningún mapa de Solstice Canyon. Y si no existía, ¿él no podía tener una crisis de estrés postraumático? ¿Acaso no estaba en aquel espantoso lugar feliz de su mente? Eso quedaba completamente fuera de todo cuestionamiento. Tal vez, Happy ahora estaría en posición fetal sobre el suelo, mirando hacia la nada y murmurando acerca de aquellos lobos.

Tony estaba tan absorto en esa nueva posibilidad, que casi se perdió aquella luz dorada flotando al final del pasillo. _¿Una persona con una linterna?_ Él ya estaba corriendo cuesta abajo antes que siquiera pudiera pensar dos veces sobre quién podría vivir en un tenebroso castillo.

—¡Hey! —gritó Tony—. ¡Tinkerbell! ¡Espera! 

La luz se detuvo al oír el sonido de sus zapatos traqueteando sobre los adoquines de piedra, girándose hacia donde estaba él.

—¿Tinkerbell? —repitió un hombre con incredulidad—. ¿Quién diablos...?

—Mi nombre es Tony Stark —le interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos hacía el sujeto debido a la luz. Era pequeño, de aspecto desaliñado, tal vez de unos treinta años—. Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Pepper Potts.

El rostro del hombre se arrugó. —Deberías intentar en la cocina —Al ver la expresión de Tony, él se apresuró a añadir—, una mujer entró aquí alrededor del mediodía, tal vez un poco más temprano. El Jefe se la llevó con él a la torre.

Tony tragó.

—¿Torre? _“¿Jefe?”_

El sujeto de la linterna asintió.

—Sí, pero... —Él parpadeó, acercando la linterna a la cara de Tony; con los ojos bien abiertos—. Espera, ¿tú viniste hasta aquí a buscala? ¿Sólo a buscarla? ¿Nada más?

—¿Por qué otro motivo voy a estar vagando por el Hotel Overlook? Mirá, sólo dime cómo llegar a la torre...

—No, hombre, tú no lo estás entendiendo —El sujeto insistió, sin perder de vista la luz dorada, inexplicablemente pálido—. La gente no viene aquí a buscar a otras personas desaparecidas. Y… tú no podrás salir de aquí. Nunca más —Parecía con si una sombra cruzara su rostro—. Aprendé de alguien que lo sabe muy bien.

A Tony no le gustó como sonó aquello, pero, por otra parte, él no había escuchado esa misma cantaleta no hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya estuve cautivo antes —dijo él de pronto—. Y no pasó nada. Así que, la torre. Ahora.

Por un momento, el sujeto sólo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer que Tony fuera real. Luego él le colocó la linterna en la mano y le señaló hacía el hueco de la pared. Una escalera de piedra que conducía hacia una espiral curva era todo lo que se podía ver.

—Síguela hacia arriba. Ella va a estar dentro de una celda. —El sujeto dio marcha atrás adentrándose entre las sombras. Él lo observó alrededor de dos segundos antes de correr hacia arriba.

—Gracias, Tink. Te debo una.

—Mi nombre es Clint —El sujeto se giró, exclamando con irritación—. Clint Barton.

—Lo que sea.

Tony subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando el dolor seco de su pecho. Corrió por la estrecha espiral hasta que más delante pudo divisar el único candelabro encendido. Así que alguien lo había dejado encendido. ¿Ése era el trabajo de aquel sujeto? ¿O tal vez lo había hecho _El Jefe_ ese del que tanto hablaba el otro?

¿Qué clase de jefe gobernaría, literalmente, un castillo viejo?

—¿Pepper? —exclamó él—. Estoy necesitando, desesperadamente, alguna señal de vida...

—¡¿Tony?! —gritó Pepper su nombre casi con un sollozo desgarrador. Sus manos pegadas a las barras de hierro de la pequeña abertura en la puerta de madera de la celda, escudándola lejos de él—. ¡Oh Tony, no deberías estar aquí! ¡Veté!

—Pepper, qué... —Algo se estremeció entre las sombras detrás de él.

—¡Corré, Tony! —gritó ella—. Sólo lárgate... ¡No sabes lo que es él!

Tony se arrimó unos pasos hacia la puerta de la celda, el miedo apretó su garganta como un torniquete. Pepper no sentía sólo miedo; ella estaba aterrorizada. El tiempo se había convertido, oficialmente, en lo más esencial. Él colocó la linterna en el suelo.

—Cállate, Pep. Yo soy tú jefe —Tony enganchó sus manos a través de los barrotes de la ranura, tratando de levantar la puerta. Como en una escuela vieja, las bisagras deberían de estar podridas, pero éstas no cedieron ni una pulgada—. Voy a sacarte de aquí, y eso es definitivo.

—Tony. Tony escúchame —dijo Pepper con la voz ronca, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y furia entre los barrotes—. Te liberaste de los Diez Anillos*. Pero esto... ésta cosa. ¿El Jefe? Es un monstruo.

—Oh, ¿no estarás siendo un poco dura con él? —le indicó con soltura. _“Mantén la calma, Tony”_ —. ¿Seis horas de confinamiento y tú ya lo catalogas de monstruo? Qué ha hecho, ¿confiscar los auriculares de tu Bluetooth?

—Tú no lo entiendes —Pepper se estiró a través de los barrotes para agarrarle del brazo. Sus dedos estaban helados—. Nadie sale con vida, Tony. Esas son las reglas.

Tony la analizó a través de las rejas por un largo rato.

—No me importa —dijo con rotundidad—. Voy a sacarte de éste circo de fenómenos... de hecho, ¿cómo fue que pudiste adentrarte hasta aquí?

—No lo sé, abrí el capo y justo cuando me di la vuelta... había un pájaro y yo... —Colándose hacía fuera, ella le observó a través de los barrotes de la celda como si en vedad esa fuera la primera vez que lo veía desde que él había entrado a la torre—. Tony, ¿cómo fue que tú entraste?

La antena de su telefonía móvil tironeó, pero, detrás de él pudiera cogerlo, algo le congelo la espalda. Al frente suyo, los ojos de Pepper se pusieron blanco.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella, observado algo por encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas frescas. De alguna manera, él no pensó que estas fueran dirigidas hacia ella misma—. Oh, Tony.

Un rugido bestial retumbó por toda la habitación de piedra.

Venía desde su derecha, detrás de él.

Un aire ártico le sopló en la nuca. Al otro lado de la celda, una solitaria llama se sofocó y casi se apagó. Las sombras parpadearon con una danza frenética en las paredes. La luz de la linterna a sus pies se redujo a un tenue resplandor azul. 

Ni por su vida, Tony pudo hacer que su cuerpo se girara.

Él había sentido miedo antes. Miedo al dolor, miedo a la muerte, miedo a estar solo. Sin embargo, lo que sentía en ese instante no era miedo. Ni siquiera era terror. Él estaba tieso, con los ojos blancos por el horror, y sin poder voltear el cuerpo.

—Yo... sólo quiero sacarla de aquí. Eso es todo —Él se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda. En el interior, Pepper estaba temblando. Si era de miedo o de frío, él no sabía—. Ella es todo lo que me importa. No tengo ningún negocio con usted.

—Ella entró. Ella se queda. —El aire desplazado se empujó contra los hombros de Tony. El... _“El Jefe”,_ parecía estar paseándose. Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca. Allí no deduciría su edad.

—Ella se perdió. 

—Como lo hacen algunos. Ella se quedará.

—Yo no la dejare...

—¡Ella traspasó! ¡Ella se queda! —Las palabras rugieron sobre su espalda, el hielo se agrietó profundamente por el sonido. Destruía con la voz. Y en aquel momento—: Tú no eres de su clase. No deberías estar aquí.

—Ella tampoco debería. —De algún modo, sus palabras casi sonaron como una súplica. Tony observó sus propios dedos aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda, con la suficiente fuerza como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos—. Ninguno de nosotros pertenecemos a éste lugar... o lo que esto sea.

Durante un largo período tenso, no hubo sonido alguno detrás de Tony. Él sabía que aquella criatura, El Jefe, seguía allí, por la luz mortecina y el doloroso frío que envolvía el ambiente. Si él los dejaba ir, ellos sólo se olvidarían de todo ese calvario. Industrias Stark los mantendría a ambos tan ocupados que ellos ni siquiera comentarían sobre aquel asunto de nuevo. Ellos nunca repetirían ni una sola palabra a nadie.

Si es que él los dejaba ir.

—Te libero a ti de mis tierras —dijo la criatura detrás de él—. Tú cometiste un error. Sin embargo, ella permanecerá aquí. Los perdidos, me pertenecen.

Dentro de la celda, la cara de Pepper se había puesto de un color blanco hueso. Sorprendentemente, ella se las arregló para embozar una débil sonrisa. Seguramente, para él. Corajuda Pepper Potts. De nuevo, ella era el alambre de cobre y el imán.

—Tú podrías —Ella articuló en voz baja—, ¿podrías regar mis plantas mientras estoy lejos? Y… dile a Obadiah que el informe que necesitaba para los contratos con Jerico los tiene su secretaria. JARVIS encontrara todo lo demás en mis notas de voz —Su sonrisa tembló—. Yo... eso es todo, en realidad.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Pepper, yo no regaré tus plantas.

Ella se estremeció un poco y luego enderezó los hombros. Mechones enmarañados se escapaban de su broche para el cabello. Nunca había visto a Pepper de otra forma que no fuera perfectamente peinada. Ella era una profesional consumada. Condenadamente buena, demasiado para ser su asistente personal. En verdad, ella siempre lo había sido.

—No, por supuesto que no lo harás. Quiero decir, ni siquiera puedes recordar cuantas veces tienes que comer al día...

—Tú regarás tus propias plantas —dijo Tony con rotundidad, cabalgando sobre la parte superior de su respuesta—. No te puedes quedar aquí, Pepper —Él miró por encima de su hombro, pero no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad—. Lo haré.

La cabeza de Pepper se meneó con sorpresa y temor. —Tony, no lo hagas. No hagas eso. No por mí.

Tony apenas si la oyó, en su lugar se concentró en el ritmo de los pasos detrás de él. Esa cosa se estaba moviendo. Él no esperaba aquello. Tal vez en realidad esa era la primera vez que alguien había entrado en aquel castillo, sólo para encontrar a cualquier persona perdida. O tal vez, esa era la primera vez que un prisionero en realidad tenía a alguien que quisiera encontrarlo.

—Puedo conservarlos a ambos —gruñó finalmente El Jefe; sin embargo, sonaba tenso. _“Curioso”_ —. Encerrarlos entre la nieve y la oscuridad por el resto de sus vidas —Al final de la pared la antorcha luchaba por no extinguirse, incapaz de permanecer encendida por la helada presencia que se irradiaba detrás de él. Ese monstruo, aquellos lobos, el hielo y el castillo que se desvanecía. Era inverosímil. Todo aquel lugar era inverosímil—. Yo no necesito mártires.

—¿Qué dices, Pep? —Tony ignoró la fría presencia a sus espaldas, y sólo se limitó a sonreírle a través de los barrotes. Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—No. Eres demasiado importante.

Él resopló.

—Exactamente, ¿para quién lo seria?

—Para tus amigos. Para mí. —Una fría mano cubrió la suya por un costado de los barrotes, él la empujó, apartándola—. Si uno de nosotros tiene que ir a casa, quiero que ese seas tú.

Quiero esto. No malgastes tú vida.

Un momento de libertad. Una pistola descargada, un hombre sangrando por su culpa, las mentiras y los miembros destrozados sobre montones de mohosos suministros robados. _“No”,_ pensó Tony con convicción, aunque mareado. No ésta vez. No Pepper. No en ésta celda, en éste castillo, con éste captor.

Nunca más.

Tony se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a la criatura que merodeaba entre las sombras. La puerta de madera de la celda contra su espalda, era lo único que lo sostenía de pie.

—Déjala ir y prometo quedarme en su lugar.

La luz de la linterna a los pies de Tony, no iluminó lo suficiente como para alumbrar la ancha sombra delante de él. Sólo era una silueta que se sacudía junto con el hielo, y la ira que se manifestaba.

—Cuanto sacrificio —El crujir de pasos en la piedra congelada fue todo lo que quebró el silencio durante un largo momento—. Levanta la linterna. A ver si puedes hacer la misma oferta después de descubrir exactamente, a quien se la estás haciendo...

Ése era un desafío directo, sonando tan endemoniadamente seguro, que inculcó una sensación de temor en Tony. Ésa criatura... pensaba que, lo que estuviera a punto de ver, le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto al intercambio. Eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad; Pepper tenía que salir de ése lugar sin importar el cómo. Ella no se merecía el tipo de trató que a los captores les gusta reservar para sus rehenes.

Tony podía sentir como el agua congelada le irritaba la nariz, mientras se agachaba cuidadosamente y cerraba sus dedos alrededor de la manija de la linterna, irguiéndose lentamente. La luz se agolpó sobre las botas de la criatura, y los ojos de Tony la persiguieron hacia arriba.

El borde andrajoso de una tela verde fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Escaló todo el largo de las botas que le llegaban hasta la altura de las rodillas. Siguiendo, por un par de pantalones hechos de algún tipo de cuero y entonces, Tony vislumbro sus manos.

Manos con garras, de un color azul profundo e inhumano. Copos de hielo caían constantemente de sus dedos. Con otra mirada hacia abajo, Tony se dio cuenta que la escarcha hacía un círculo sobre la piedra en donde estaba de pie. Él podía... hacer hielo con sus manos. Con sus pies.

El corazón de Tony comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente fuerte. La luz de la linterna continuó su viaje. Él necesitaba ver. A pesar de lo aterrado que estaba, Tony necesitaba ver.

Las manos se convirtieron en brazos, y estos en antebrazos envueltos por alguna especie de brazaletes de metal decorado. La luz reflejó pálidas cicatrices en los codos y las muñecas. Mucha más piel azul, él tenía el pecho desnudo, excepto por el collar de dientes que parecían ser de verdad. Líneas planteadas viajaban a lo largo de su pecho como cicatrices, curvadas y estampadas de un modo significativo.

Cuando los ojos de Tony llegaron hasta el erizado pelaje de la piel que le cubría los hombros y la espalda, él estrujó la linterna, paralizado. Esa criatura parecía salvaje, bestial, inverosímil. Él no era un humano.

Él no era un humano.

—Levantá la linterna —dijo la criatura—. Levántala y repíteme tú juramento. Si puedes.

Detrás de él, podía oír la respiración de Pepper. Jadeos cortos y sutiles rozaban la parte posterior de su cuello. Mostrarse como un cobarde frente a ella, dejar que todo aquello le gane, estaba completamente fuera de todo cuestionamiento. Los riesgos eran simplemente una parte estúpida de su encanto, aunque probablemente él sólo iba a conseguir que lo matasen. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, él acercó el rostro de la criatura a su mirada.

Tenía los ojos rojos. Un rojo puro como la sangre, que reflejaba la luz como lo harían los de un animal. Blancos colmillos afilados brillaron frente a él con un gruñido. Sin embargo, lo que ciertamente golpeo con horror a Tony fueron los cuernos. Dos gruesos cuernos de marfil curvados sobresalían de su frente, apoyándose en un largo y enmarañado pelo negro. Era monstruoso; demoníaco. Y él estaba esperando a que Tony hablara, mirándolo con intensidad, con la mirada de un peligroso depredador.

 _“No”,_ pensó Tony. No estaba a la espera que él hablara. Estaba esperando a que él cambiara de opinión. Que dejara a Pepper atrás. Que se salvarse a sí mismo. Que corriera.

—Deja ir a Pepper en mi lugar —él repitió—. Te prometo que me quedaré.

La criatura se adelantó y le gruñó en el rostro. Él hielo crujió a lo largo de las paredes, descascarándose y cayéndose en pequeños fragmentos que se esparcieron por todo el suelo. La luz azul de la linterna de gas se encogió. Así como el valor de Tony. No obstante, él continúo hablando. Tenía que demostrárselo.

—Sea lo que sea éste lugar, ella no pertenece aquí. Es demasiado tenebroso para ella —le espetó, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo—. Ella es la del error, no yo.

A pesar de su explicación absurda, una punzada de sinceridad resonó contra sus oídos al punto que la misma afectó a la criatura. Tony le observó enderezarse un poco, sus ojos rojos estrechándose bajo la escasa luminosidad.

—Tú nunca saldrás de éste lugar —le dijo de repente, ciñendo la tela en torno a él. Tony no le quitó los ojos de encima... mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro, agitado—. La nieve nunca se derrite. Los lobos nunca se alejan. Estarás condenado a caminar por todo el castillo, hasta que la locura o la vejez te alcancen —Se detuvo tan de repente, que los ojos de Tony tuvieron que perseguirle; la criatura se lanzó hacia él—. ¿Cederías tú libertad por la de ella?

Tony ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Sí.

Su rostro se contrajo con incredulidad y furia.

—Entonces eres un tonto. —Él se giró hacia la entrada de la torre—. ¡BARTON! —El nombre rugido le reverberó a Tony hasta los huesos, pero antes que él tuviera tiempo de recuperarse el mismo hombre de antes corrió hasta la celda, casi tropezando con el escalón superior y patinando con el hielo.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —cantaba en voz baja, revoloteando los ojos alrededor de ellos tres—. ¿Sí, Jefe?

 _El Jefe_ parecía querer matar a alguien. Tony simplemente presionó su espalda contra la puerta de la celda, tratando de concentrarse en la mano que acunaba la parte posterior de su cabeza a través de los barrotes. _¿Ella estaba tratando de consolarlo?_

—Deja a la mujer más allá de las puertas. Ella se larga —Un dedo engarrado señalo en dirección de Tony—. Sígueme ahora mismo, o voy a arrastrarte conmigo —La escarcha se desprendía de sus manos—. Y no quieres que lo haga.

Ya estaba hecho. Prisionero, por segunda vez.

Los dedos de Pepper se enroscaron en su pelo, tironeando.

—¿Eres estúpido? —le susurró ella al oído sobre sus hombros. Su enganche era dolorosamente apretado—. Nunca pensé que estuvieras loco, ¿pero esto? ¡Es una locura! —Frente a él, los labios del _Jefe_ se curvaron con una mueca de desprecio. El resplandor que la acompañaba, le dijo que su paciencia se había acabado hacía rato.

—Pepper por el amor de Dios, suéltame —gruñó Tony y tiró de su mano, unas hebras de pelo se desprendieron de su cuero cabelludo—. Ésta vez, es mi elección. Déjame hacerlo.

Él se alejó de la celda mientras Barton descolgaba un manojo de llaves de hierro de un gancho en la pared. Tony fue capaz de ver como los ojos de Pepper fusilaban a la criatura, con una especie de promesa funesta, que él nunca había visto antes.

—Sólo inténtalo y verás —dijo ella en voz baja mientras la puerta de la celda se abría. Su mirada no se amedrento cuando él se alejó; de pie, más imponente que lo de Tony nunca la había visto—. No tuve la oportunidad de ayudar la última vez. Eso no pasara de nuevo.

Barton se rió de manera extraña.

—Si te metes de nuevo en la madriguera del conejo, lo único que conseguirás es saber a qué nos dedicamos —Él le ofreció burlonamente a Pepper su codo, pero ella sólo pasó junto a él tirando de Tony para un sofocante abrazo. Honestamente, la mujer tenía la fuerza de una pitón. Él torpemente le palmeó la espalda y trató de no estremecerse ante la presión que sintió sobre el Reactor Arc. Nadie tenía que saber que aún le dolía.

—Mantén a Obadiah fuera de mi taller —le murmuró Tony al oído—. Por favor.

—Oh, te voy a extrañar demasiado —respondió secamente, dándole una mirada sagaz. Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Adiós, Pepper.

Tony se alejó y bajo la escalera de espiral antes que él pudiera pensar dos veces sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era bueno para decir adiós, sobre todo porque odiaba las despedidas. No iba a salir de esa prisión, y ésa era la única alternativa para que Pepper lo lograra. O el dueño del castillo, esa cosa demoníaca que iba ahí arriba, los mantendría a ambos en aquel lugar. ¿Qué podía pedirle, si en aquella conversación le había dicho la verdad?

Puesto que la magia y los monstruos eran reales. No podía refutarlo; él ya estaba adentro. Él acababa de hablar con algo que el mundo científico pensaría que no podría tener cabida.

Tony podría tratar con todo. Tenía que lidiar con todo. No había un Yinsen con él en aquel momento, no había misiles despedazados. Nada que construir. Ningún desierto. No había golpes, o incluso algún tipo de amenaza que le condicionara. La vida de Tony, estaba protegida mientras él permaneciese allí. Él estaba solo.

Él estaba solo.

Tony nunca lo había manejado bien cuando se encontraba solo; sin embargo, éste era otro juego de supervivencia, nada más, uno que él no podía perder.

Fuertes pisados golpearon los últimos escalones detrás de él. Tony se giró para ver a la alta figura de cuernos siguiéndole. Algo rozó su pierna, haciendo que él se apartará con sorpresa. La criatura sacudió la tela de su capa con un silbido.

—Ven conmigo —le espetó, comenzando a caminar delante de Tony por el largo pasillo. No parecía demasiado preocupado porque él lo siguiera o no, pero dado el tamaño del castillo, probablemente era una muy buena idea que Tony siguiera a alguien que realmente sabía hacia a dónde iba.

_“¿A dónde vamos?”._

Si él iba a ser de nuevo prisionero, hubiese tenido más sentido que lo encerraran en una celda como a Pepper. A menos que, todo eso fuera una trampa. Imágenes de que, lo hervían en la estufa de una enorme cocina, o que lo colgaban boca abajo y desollaban vivo, empezaron a llenar su cabeza. _“¿Qué comé un demonio de hielo?”._

Tony estaba tan turbado por su propia imaginación que se sobresaltó cuando El Jefe comenzó a hablar.

—Las reglas del lugar son simples —declaró él, sin molestarse en voltear—. Si atraviesas la puerta y tratar de huir, sólo lograrás que te maten. Y no es una amenaza. Intentar atacarme también es poco aconsejable.

—Eso no tiene discusión. —Con eso se ganó una mirada sostenida de aquello ojos rojos.

—Puedes desplazarte por cualquier parte del castillo. Excepto, por el ala oeste. No puedes ir más allá de las escaleras —Él señaló una amplia escalera, esculpida a ambos lados por lo que parecían enormes marcas de garras—, y pasar el resto de tus miserables días, en la celda de una torre.

Interesante. Tenía su propia área en el interior del castillo; no obstante, fue la segunda parte de la explicación lo que atrajo la curiosidad de Tony. 

—Eso significa que, tú no sólo me estás dando un tour mientras dejas que Pepper se marche. ¿En dónde me pondrás?

Ellos doblaron entre la penumbra de una esquina, dejando al descubierto el lado más largo del castillo, con una forma vagamente rectangular, Tony le estudio desde lejos. Enormes puertas de madera tallada, engalanaban todo el largo del pasillo hacia abajo; perfectamente alineadas y exactamente iguales.

—Todas estas son alcobas. Elije uno para ti —Observó como la luz de comprensión iluminaba en el rostro de Tony, y se giró para irse. Al parecer, el tour había terminado. Ahí está tu habitación; no te vayas a la mía. Fin. 

—¡Hey! —le gritó Tony antes que girara por una esquina y desapareciera—. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

La criatura dejó de caminar. Todo lo que Tony pudo distinguir fue la descomunal figura de sus hombros cubiertos por la piel, desaparecido entre la sombra. El filo de sus cuernos era una curva exangüe por encima de él.

—No tengo. —Y antes que él pudiera comenzar a caminar de nuevo, Tony se decidió a cavar su propia tumba.

—Necesitare un nombre por si quiero llamarte, ¿o no?

—¿Lo dices enserió? —Él lo desafió brevemente, casi con amargura. Entonces él… Tony se recordó a sí mismo que, definitivamente, eso era un hombre… se había marchado, desapareciendo entre la penumbra. Tony observó el espacio que éste había ocupado como si fuera a volver, tal vez incluso a reírse y arrastrarlo de regreso a la torre, como si todo hubiese sido una gran broma psicológica. Tal vez lo golpearía por un tiempo, le ahogaría un poco, y lo amenazaría durante un rato. Tony presionó la palma de su mano sobre el Reactor Arc, sintiendo en el lugar un leve zumbido familiar. Aún estaba con vida.

No pierdas tú vida.

—Hice algo bueno —le dijo él, a la memoria de Yinsen—. La salvé. Con eso tiene que ser suficiente…

No es que la justificación fuera algo que importara ahora. Un trato era un trato; no había vuelta atrás. Tony abrió la primera puerta que encontró al girarse y entró. Tan desolado y solitario, como el resto del castillo. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, incluso la cama y las cortinas.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Por siempre.

Tony sólo suspiró y empezó a trabajar.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link Original:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002536
> 
> Imágenes del capítulo: 
> 
> http://d.gr-assets.com/books/1424340608l/24970346.jpg  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/253114/original.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/63/5e/1e635e8d700a3a51498e847dc27d4d9c.jpg
> 
> Soundtrack del capítulo:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/lyesmth/winterheart-chapter-02 
> 
> Traído a ustedes por Rebel Katido.  
> Nuestros sueños son regalarte fantasías.
> 
> ¡Búscanos en Facebook o Twitter! 
> 
> ¡También queremos ser tus amigos!

Tardó un día y medio para que la habitación se pareciera vagamente a un lugar en donde él pudiera dormir. La verdad es que le habría tomado menos tiempo, si Tony supiera algo sobre limpiar y quitar polvo. 

No se atrevió a dormir hasta haber terminado, fue su recompensa mental por haber limpiado cada centímetro del lugar. Él razonó que aquello le mantendría ocupado y con la mente fuera de las circunstancias. Sacudió las cortinas, utilizó sus uñas sobre la tierra que cubría las ventanas y bloqueaba el resplandor invernal, incluso en la pared cubierta de telarañas. Él encontró un lavabo para llenar un cubo y rompió la funda de una almohada para utilizar como esponja, y finalmente, abrió las ventanas para eliminar la mayor parte del polvo en el aire. Después de un rato dejó de oler como una bodega abandonada y comenzó a parecer un lugar que de verdad podía ser habitable.  

El cuarto de baño interno fue un shock, aunque equipado con plomería, no había nada parecido a un calentador de agua. Tony dejó correr la tubería hasta que el agua de color marrón comenzó a salir de color claro, he hizo una nota mental de no volver a utilizar nunca la vieja bañera. Había una razón para aquel lavabo, y él le iba a sacar el mayor provecho. 

Nadie le molestó. En absoluto. Tanta soledad era desconcertante, tenía la oportunidad de poder dar rienda suelta a sus propias idas y venidas, sin embargo, Tony trató de no pensar demasiado en aquello. Al menos, no hasta que su estómago trató de engullirse a sí mismo y finalmente se vio obligado a preguntarse en dónde diablos se encontraría la cocina. Seguro que ese otro sujeto, Clint, tenía que comer en algún lugar. ¿O es que él tenía que cazar? Era poco probable que un castillo ilusorio estuviese cerca de una ruta comercial o un supermercado.

Él aun no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido en Solstice Canyon. Teniendo en cuanta que no aprecia en ningún mapa, estaba oculto y envuelto en su propio invierno, incluso él no estaba seguro que siquiera existía en realidad. Tony comenzó a pensar en portales, agujeros de gusano y teletrasportación, mientras cruzaba el castillo dirigiéndose a la planta baja en busca de alimento.

Según su reloj era casi mediodía. Afuera el paisaje era nubloso y nevado, pero la luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes hacia que todo brillara con el reflejo. No parecía haber nada afuera en el terreno del castillo, exceptuando por arbustos cubiertos de nieve, algunas estatuas indefinidas, y una o dos fuentes esparcidas. 

Tony estaba a punto de renunciar a la idea de encontrar comida, cuando observó una sombra pasar delante de él. 

—¡Oye! —le llamó, acelerando el paso cuando una persona dobló en una esquina—. ¡Oye, Clint, ¿verdad?! ¿Un poco de ayuda? —Ni siquiera pudo hacer un alto, Tony aceleró el ritmo de su persecución, tratando de rodear la esquina antes que se alejara demasiado—. Mirá, sé que soy el chico nuevo, y que probablemente hay todo tipo de rituales programados para darle la bienvenida a los novatos, pero la inanición... ¡Oh!, hola. 

—Hola —dijo la mujer—, novato. 

Tony había conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna de ellas le había contemplado tan francamente impresionado porque él existiera como aquella mujer. Incluso El Jefe aparentó una furia cegadora hacia él, de la cual seguramente habría poseído al menos un poco. “Por otra parte”, pensó Tony, “cualquiera que viera ese rostro en el espejo cada mañana, probablemente tiene sus malditas expectativas demasiado altas”. Ella era impresionante; una pelirroja de piernas largas, ojos verdes, una estrecha y generosa boca que parecía haber olvidado cómo sonreír. Aunque, siendo prisionera de un castillo mágico y todo; no habría mucho por lo que sonreír.

Mientras él reflexionaba sobre aquello, los ojos de ella se desviaron desde sus caros zapatos a sus pantalones de vestir negro a medida, por encima de su favorita camisa roja, dudando extrañamente en su mentón (probablemente él tendría que afeitarse, nadie podía ser ofendido por llevar una barba de chivo), y finalmente llegaron a sus ojos.

Tony le devolvió la mirada fijamente. 

—Bueno, después de la rápida inspección, lo menos que podrías hacer es mostrarme en donde está la cocina —Él dudó—.  Por favor, dime que éste lugar tiene una cocina.

Casi con un suspiro, ella regresó por donde había venido, encaminándose en dirección de lo que parecía ser una gran habitación, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las tachas de las puertas. 

—Para bien o para mal, la cocina no es accesible —dijo ella con rotundidad. Ellos se detuvieron junto a una gran encimera de piedra construida sobre una pared, y bloqueada por una persiana desplegable de madera. Parecía un montacargas de gran tamaño o un puesto de comida para llevar. Él tenía problemas para decidir de qué se trataba. La mujer señaló una campana de bronce oxidada que colgaba al lado de la puerta cerrada—. Una vez que hayas decidido lo que quieres comer, golpeas la campana. La comida aparecerá. 

Para demostrárselo, ella entornó los ojos por un momento, pensando, y luego sacudió la cuerda de la campana. La puerta se levantó, revelando una espesa oscuridad antinatural detrás. Una bandeja con un plato de lo que parecía ser un Stroganoff con papas fritas surgió, perfectamente caliente. Cubiertos y un vaso de vino tinto le siguieron inmediatamente. 

La persiana se deslizo hacia abajo de nuevo.

Por un centenar de razones, Tony se sintió de pronto profundamente deprimido. Por supuesto que la cocina era mágica. Todo era mágico. 

—Necesito un trago.

Estudiándolo un momento, ella se dio la vuelta con elegancia y tocó el timbre de nuevo. Esta vez una gran hamburguesa rodeada por doradas papas fue expulsada de la cocina. Una segunda bandeja con dos copas para Martinis, aceitunas, una botella de Ginebra y otra de Vermut llegó detrás de una reluciente coctelera. Tony se iluminó levemente; tal vez aquel castillo tenía algunas ventajas, después de todo. 

—Come primero —dijo la misteriosa mujer después de un momento decisivo—. Ven conmigo. Sólo algunas de las habitaciones son utilizables, por lo que es mejor comer al sol. —Ella no le esperó, lo que parecía ser un tema recurrente, en su lugar puso los ingredientes para los Martinis en la bandeja y empezó a dar grandes zancadas por donde ellos habían venido. Mientras Tony recogía su bandeja, preguntándose si debía dejar un rastro de migas con el fin de ser capaz de regresar. 

Recordó al pájaro que había visto de camino al castillo. ¿Había otros animales en el recinto? Los lobos parecían estar patrullando el perímetro para que las personas no pudieran escapar. Pero Pepper tenía el permiso de El Jefe, así que debía de estar bien. Tony en verdad esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Hizo una nota mental de encontrar a Clint más tarde y preguntarle, siguió a su compañera de prisión hacia la única habitación iluminada que había visto hasta ahora. 

El Solárium era grande, al igual que todas las habitaciones, pero ésta tenía una enorme chimenea crepitante y muebles que estaban realmente limpios. Las cortinas estaban corridas, mostrando los mismos jardines cubiertos de nieve que Tony había visto desde su ventana, sin embargo, desde ahí parecían mucho menos intimidante. Toda la habitación, desde los sofás y mesas bajas, hasta los candelabros de metal colgantes, le daban una sensación inmediata de confort hogareño. 

Colocando en el suelo su bandeja, la mujer se dejó caer sobre una gran almohada y le indicó con la mano que se uniera a ella. 

—Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff —dijo ella después que se sentara enfrente suyo—. He estado aquí por más de tres años. 

—Yo soy Tony Stark —Él le tendió la mano—, y he estado aquí por dos días. Tengo muchas preguntas. 

—No lo dudo —Ella le apretó la mano con firmeza—. Bienvenido a Winterheart. 

El almuerzo fue dedicado a comer en el suelo junto a la chimenea mientras Natasha respondía todas las preguntas que a Tony se le podrían ocurrir sobre el castillo. Si bien ella en general carecía de sutilezas sociales y la mayor parte del tiempo lo observaba como a un escarabajo, sabía cosas sorprendentes sobre el lugar y no dudó en compartirlas con él. Tony descubrió que no había demasiadas reglas, aunque el _gran jefe azul_ le había aclarado los puntos más importantes durante su primera noche. 

Natasha había encontrado el castillo después de un accidente de coche en Washington. No le dio más detalles sobre el asunto, sólo que fue arrastrada por lo que parecía una luz al final de un túnel y luego se encontró adentro el castillo. Había más en la historia, Tony estaba seguro, pero las preguntas personales estaban a tres Martinis de distancia. Él no tuvo que contar su historia; aquel sujeto, Barton, ya le había comentado sobre su trueque por la libertad de Pepper.

Clint Barton, Tony descubrió, había pasado los últimos quince años viviendo en aquel castillo. Quince años significaba que sólo era un niño cuando llegó allí. Natasha no quiso decir más que eso, pero él tuvo la impresión que tampoco eran exactamente cercanos. Un castillo lleno de prisioneros solitarios. Excelente.

—Entonces, ¿eres de Rusia? —preguntó finalmente Tony cuándo la conversación había entrado en un momento de cómoda calma—. Tú nombre es un anglicismo. ¿De dónde es Romanoff? 

Su mirada fue penetrante. 

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, para nada.

—¿Y lo es para otro? 

—Los nombres no significan mucho por aquí. Ni siquiera el tuyo. —Arrimando todos los ingredientes hacia ella, Natasha comenzó a mezclar hábilmente los Martinis. Tony sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Tres años atrás cuando Natasha era una mujer libre, Tony Stark era una especie de playboy. Demonios, él incluso lo era hasta hace tres meses atrás. Para él no existía nada más que el dinero, las mujeres, el alcohol y su inteligencia. Los premios y los reconocimientos no servían de nada. El estatus y el poder. Olvidados.  

—Bueno —dijo él al fin. Los bordes del Reactor Arc le picaban. Él ignoró aquel curioso ceño fruncido, empujándose hacia atrás sobre la gruesa alfombra hasta que su espalda chocó contra el viejo sofá de madera—. ¿Ahora me dirás lo que en realidad quiero saber? 

—Dependiendo de lo que eso signifique —Sacudiendo con vigor la mezcla, ella abrió la tapa y vertió una porción en cada vaso—. Pero puedo adivinar.

Tony tomó la copa ofrecida por ella.

—El Jefe. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, regresando a la par suya. Su vestido era extraño, al fin él lo notó. Parecía como si hubiese sido confeccionado con un juego de cortinas azul marino, tal vez era un vaticinio. ¿No había ropa en Winterheart? 

—Yo no sé mucho de él —le advirtió ella—. Qué es, de dónde viene, qué edad tiene… Él nunca habla. Ni abandona el ala oeste, excepto por las noches, e incluso entonces sólo pulula al rededor del castillo. Es el único momento que él vigila si estamos vivos o muertos —Su boca se ciñó brevemente, sin embargo, lo que ella estuvo a punto de decir fue tragado con un largo sorbo de Martini. Tony frunció el ceño hacia el nevado paisaje afuera de la ventana. 

—Es un ermitaño que ignora a las personas, pero no les deja ir al pueblo.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—A veces es bueno tener gente alrededor, aunque les ignores. Y es mucho mejor que estar completamente solo, ¿o no? 

—No trates de razonar conmigo —replicó Tony—. Estoy tratando de controlar la ira por estar prisionero, aquí, adentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué sucede si le haces enojar? ¿Alguien ha entrado en el ala oeste? ¿Puedo salir lastimado?

La mirada de Natasha estuvo bordeada por la sorpresa. Como si ella esperará que él saltara directamente a la violencia. o que antes intentara sobornarla por su libertad. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los ricos titanes de las empresas? 

—No le hagas daño —dijo ella en último lugar—. Si él no te mata de inmediato. Clint te echará a los lobos; tiene una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo con él.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—¿Tengo que adivinar cómo te enteraste?

—Traté de prepararle una trampa de aceite en la gran escalera. El Jefe la encontró, luego Clint detrás de él —Su boca se curvó hacia abajo—. Clint estaba hipotérmico cuando llegué. Él todavía tiene lesionado el nervio de la mano que le quedó atrapada en la pared de hielo. Es una lástima, en verdad… yo sé que él amaba tirar con arco.

—Buena mierda. Así que, ¿tú y Clint no se llevan muy bien? 

—Yo sólo les evito —dijo ella con franqueza—. Lo evito a él, evito a El Jefe, y si tienes suerte, tú tampoco me verás de nuevo después de hoy. 

Cualquier amigable hilo de conversación se enfrió rápidamente después de eso. Obviamente, Natasha tenía algunos problemas. Tony podía apreciarlo con bastante facilidad, no obstante, eso significaba una mala cosecha para futuras conversaciones. 

—Buena charla —dijo él, en definitiva, vaciando el vaso y terminando su aceituna—. Supongo que no me verás nunca más. ¿Está es tú habitación?; probablemente será el único lugar al que recuerde cómo llegar. 

Ella negó con la cabeza. El movimiento reveló una delgada cicatriz blanca a un lado de su cuello, antes que su pelo le cubriera la espalda de nuevo.

—Es sólo una de las habitaciones que Clint ha restaurado. Creo que su objetivo es poner a funcionar todas las grandes salas. 

—Interesante —Eso significaba que Clint tenía acceso a todas las herramientas y materiales que el lugar podía ofrecer—. Gracias por la información —Se volvió hacia la puerta, preguntándose si habría algún lugar que él pudiera utilizar para una forja, cuando Natasha le volvió a hablar.

—No es culpa de El Jefe, Tony. No creo que sea culpa suya el que estemos aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene todavía la culpa que no podamos salir. 

—Claro. Pero, ¿tú en verdad tienes un lugar a dónde regresar? —Ella dejó su vaso sobre la mesa con un movimiento inseguro—. ¿O alguien que de verdad se alegre porque lo hagas?  

La pregunta fue como un golpe bajo en el estómago. Lo peor era que Tony no tenía una respuesta. Avergonzado por eso y aún más molesto por su silencio, se marchó con una sensación fría en el pecho y una punzada detrás de sus ojos. Todos estaban ahí por una razón, sí, éso tenía sentido. 

Si ellos eran solitarios o almas pérdidas, se estaba volviendo bastante evidente que todos ellos estaban dañados.

***

Tony no se molestó en tratar de encontrar a Clint después de aquello, en lugar de eso se retiró a su habitación a meditar sobre todo lo que Natasha le había dicho en El Solárium. La búsqueda podría aguardar por otro día… Él tenía un peso en el corazón y estaba cansado. Los Martinis tampoco habían mejorado las cosas. 

No fue sino hasta que él usó el pedernal que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y encendió una buena fogata en su habitación, e iluminó una generosa cantidad de candelabros, que observó el dormitorio con una mirada más realista.

En comparación con las normales celdas de detención, aquel dormitorio era precioso. Las sábanas estaban limpias y bien ventiladas, bordadas con extraños nudos intrínsecos entre blanco y dorado. Un gran armario de oscura madera tallada estaba junto a la pared del fondo; parecía que lo llevaría a Narnia, si él no estaba un noventa por ciento seguro que ya había llegado ahí. Ventanas con pesadas cortinas cubrían toda la pared exterior, y un tocador con un espejo estaba plantado en el centro. Todo estaba vacío, excepto por algunas mantas y antiguos artículos de aseo personal. Había un peine en uno de los cajones que parecía estar realmente hecho de marfil. Las puertas dobles adyacentes a la cama llevaban a un baño que, para el período en que databa el castillo, no tenía mucho sentido. 

Caminando hacia las ventanas, Tony corrió el seguro de una y la abrió lo suficiente como para salir a la pequeña terraza, la pequeña pared del balcón le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. Junto a la nieve que caía constantemente, era demasiado peligroso, pero la vista del jardín del castillo bañado por la rojiza luz dorada de la tarde que penetraba a través de las nubes, era algo digno de ver. 

Fue un momento de tranquilidad entre el frío. El ruido en su cabeza nunca se detenía, la verdad es que él no podía recordar desde cuándo, pero el aislamiento del castillo, el silencio y la sensación de estar en otro mundo que ofrecía el lugar, le hundía en un raro momento de introspección. 

Antes que Pepper desapareciera, él estaba trabajando en lo que pensó sería su próximo gran invento. El proyecto Mark II, aunque sólo estaba en la etapa inicial, había logrado encender el fuego en su interior. Se suponía que él dedicaría su vida a desmantelar la división armada de Industrias Stark, Obadiah intentaría no tener un ataque al corazón por eso; con Pepper preocupada, observando como él trabajaba. Demonios, incluso Rhodey, a pesar de estar retirado, todavía estaba enojado con él porque ya no fabricaría más armas para la buena gente americana. Esa se suponía que sería su vida por un tiempo. 

Por otra parte, Tony tampoco había planeado lo de Afganistán.  La idea de control se había convertido en algo así como un sueño imposible.

—Pensé que iba a cambiar las cosas —murmuró él, frotando la palma de su mano encima del frío metal de su pecho—. Supongo que pensé muchas cosas —Él regresó adentro, cerró la ventana y se quedó mirando las cortinas corridas, ya estaba hartó de tanta nieve. Después de todo, la libertad que el paisaje irónicamente le mostraba era sólo una mentira. 

Renunció a la autocompasión por un instante, decidido a ponerse en orden. Pequeñas metas y distracciones eran lo que él necesitaba en aquel momento. Limpiar el cuarto. Buscar alimentos. Recopilar información. Todo era muy similar, a pesar que las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes. Lo familiar era bueno.

Finalmente, cuando junto el coraje para tomar otro baño, Tony no tardo más de diez minutos para que el agua helada le hiciera huir espantado y caer adentro de la cama entre un montón de mantas. En verdad tenía que pensar alguna forma de calentar el agua antes de morir la próxima vez que él tuviese que lavarse el pelo. Desnudo y temblando bajo de las mantas, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, por primera vez en casi tres días él logró conciliar el sueño.

***

Tony se despertó sobresaltado, a temperatura agradable, pero sin tener idea de dónde estaba ni qué lo había despertado. Sin embargo, la realidad se apresuró a recordárselo, y él se dejó caer entre las almohadas con un suspiro. Al menos había conseguido unas horas de sueño, era lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

El fuego se había consumido dejando brasa apagadas y todos, menos uno de los candelabros, se habían apagado. En la cálida luz que primaba en la habitación, se respiraba el aroma a humo suave, cubierto ligeramente de humedad, escuchó el silencio del castillo presionarse alrededor de él. 

Su cuerpo se tensó, apenas él registró unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. 

Si las palabras de Natasha eran reales, probablemente se tratará de El Jefe en su paseo nocturno. Sin embargo, parecían demasiado pesados para ser de ella, y algo le decía que Clint no era del tipo de sujeto que salía a caminar por las noches. 

Sí él apretaba las mantas y contenía la respiración, podría ir más allá y pensar que estaba dormido. Cerró los ojos, ni un movimiento, ni un pío.

Perturbado por la intromisión de una vieja oración para niños, Tony apartó las mantas y se puso los pantalones entre la penumbra, sin molestarse por el cinturón. Maldita sea, él era un hombre adulto. El miedo no le quedaba bien. 

A medida que los pasos se acercaban, se volvían más fuertes, la idea de tomar el atizador de la chimenea y ensartar a El Jefe pasó por su mente. Pero, ¿qué haría? Si él no podía darle permiso a Tony para marcharse, y si se moría, ¿eso quiera decir que todos estarían atrapados allí para siempre? Había demasiadas variantes en las que pensar, pero eso no le impidió tomar el atizador y menos acercarse a la puerta. Si El Jefe trataba de entrar, al menos estaría preparado.

Finalmente, los pesados pasos llegaron hasta su puerta y se detuvieron.

Tony se sintió aturdido por la adrenalina, jadeó contra su hombro para amortiguar el sonido. Sus palmas sudadas por la anticipación, aferraron el atizador por el mango. 

_“Vamos grandísimo bastardo de hielo. Ponme a prueba”._

Nada pasó. La oscilante sombra de la linterna que se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta, se movió ligeramente. Tony se imaginó a El Jefe parado al otro lado de la puerta, tal vez a dos pies de distancia suyo. Podría simplemente abrir la puerta y hacerlo… 

Los pasos se alejaron. La luz debajo de la puerta volvió a desaparecer entre la oscuridad. 

Él se había marchado.  

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta, Tony se desplomó contra la pared junto a la puerta. El atizador golpeó la alfombra con un sonido sordo, sus dedos le dolían. A salvo. Él estaba a salvo. 

Tony sabía lo que significaba la impotencia, sabía qué tipo de rabia lenta podría avivar sus huesos. Ser secuestrado, ser utilizado, ser herido… como alguien más podía conseguir todo lo que quería de él en el menor tiempo posible. Esto no era lo mismo, ni siquiera un poco. Tony sólo estaba asustado. 

El miedo era un motivador horrendo. Le había empujado a hacer todo tipo de cosas locas.

Tiró de la puerta del dormitorio, abriéndola. Tony observó la linterna en la esquina del pasillo de la terraza y corrió hacia ahí con un pensamiento poco coherente en su cabeza. 

—Espera, Cono de Nieve. Quiero decir unas palabras —La orden brotó de él en un apuro, impulsada por la bravuconería y sin mucha planificación.

El Jefe ni siquiera se molestó en dejar de caminar, y mucho menos en darse la vuelta y prestarle atención a Tony. 

Tony hizo lo primero que pensó y corrió para alcanzarlo. Si El Jefe no iba a registrarlo, que así sea, ellos simplemente pasarían una divertida noche caminando juntos. 

El único problema era que estaba helando y Tony estaba vestido sólo con unos delgados pantalones. Aproximarse a El Jefe se le hacía aún más difícil… el frío que irradiaba, era como estar de pie frente a una nevera. Sin embargo, él era infinitamente terco cuando quería serlo, y ya que El Jefe no le estaba prestando atención, Tony pensó que de todos modos podría aprovechar el tour.

—Entonces, comienzo. Quisiera construir un calentador de agua para no morir cada vez que tenga que usar el baño, ¿dónde podría encontrar material para construirlo? —Lanzó una mirada hacia El Jefe, y vio un parpadeo en respuesta. Bueno, progreso era progreso—. Sólo pensé en algo simple y pasado de moda, un caldero a leña, porque supongo la electricidad está muy lejos de existir en éste lugar y, francamente, yo no sabría ni en dónde conseguir los cables. Hace un rato creo que vi a Natasha vistiendo las cortinas de tú Sala de Estar… —Tony definitivamente vio que sus labios se curvaron con una mueca despectiva por un rato—, pero nosotros no vamos a hablar de ella nunca más, okey. Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

Tal vez la trampa de petróleo era un punto delicado para las personas que no fueran Clint. Haciendo una nota mental, Tony caminó en silencio, él dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ellos llegaron literalmente al final del camino. El Jefe giró la linterna a la izquierda, pero pareció corregirse a sí mismo y se volvió de nuevo hacia la derecha, con paso decidido. Tony le siguió de inmediato y trató de no sentirse como un cachorro confundido que acompañaba el andar de su amo. Aquello era algo completamente inútil. 

Rápidamente ellos aceleraron el ritmó en dirección a la planta baja, atravesaron el mismo camino por donde habían venido, y pasaron frente a la cocina, del gran salón y por el Solárium. Tony comenzó a sospechar que aquello cada vez se parecía menos un tour y más al final de su destino.

Cuando ellos llegaron a una puerta de hierro cerrada que revelaba unas escaleras de piedra que penetraba en la penumbra, Tony se quedó inmóvil. 

—¿Hablé demasiado?

Con una sacudida, El Jefe sostuvo la linterna en lo alto y se volvió hacia Tony, por primera vez desde que él dejara su celda en la torre.

Fue demasiado evidente cuando sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en el Reactor Arc, ciñéndose como grietas. La mirada que le ofrecía a Tony, era casi acusatoria. 

—¿Qué es esa luz?

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres conversar? —respondió Tony, sorprendido—. Muy bien, entonces empezaré… lo que está en la parte inferior de las escaleras. ¿Es una especie de cámara de tortura?

 El Jefe lo miró como a un idiota. 

—Es la Caldera. Está averiada —Las garras de sus dedos se apretaron en el mango de la linterna—. Nunca sirvió.

De repente, Tony se sintió inexplicablemente culpable por haber conjeturado que su carcelero lo golpearía. Al verlo abrir la linterna y coger un candelabro del estante junto a la puerta, Tony frunció el ceño confundido hasta que él lo encendió y lo puso de nuevo junto a la pared. Para él, supuso. Todo era… distantemente cortés, pero el punto más significativo de la luz era que Tony no tendría que seguir al líder durante toda la noche. 

—Aún no sé cómo debería llamarte —dijo él, mientras El Jefe se voltea para marcharse por el mismo camino que había llegado; la piel alrededor de sus hombros le añadía grandeza a la ancha figura de su silueta. 

—No tengo uno—le espetó El Jefe con dureza sobre su hombro—. Ni el nombre, ni la historia, ni la palabra me pueden definir. Sólo las acciones —El brillo de la linterna casi había desaparecido, al otro lado de la habitación.

Tony no tenía ni idea de lo que ése pequeño discurso críptico significaba, pero su atención se enganchó en un importante detalle. 

—Así que sólo has visto cómo cae el hielo por doquier, ¿eso significa que debo llamarte Pitufo Refrigerador?

El eco de un gruñido atronador fue la única respuesta. 

No obstante, Tony lo contó como una victoria.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Los días iban y venían.

A Tony le resulto fácil ser el prisionero de un enorme castillo atrapado en una tormenta de nieve eterna, luego que él superara la incredulidad y decidiera simplemente alejarse de todas las cosas mágicas y/o relacionadas con El Jefe, a quien en privado había apodado: Sr. Freeze. El sobrenombre fue sobre todo porque él nunca había tenido un jefe en su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a reconocer uno ahora, con o sin carámbanos en las manos.

Su tiempo fue consumido por pequeños proyectos, sólo una mente sabía mantendría su atención centrada en la productividad en lugar de pensar en Pepper, y lo más importante, en su libertad.

La caldera se convirtió en su principal fuente de diversión, especialmente después que limpió y reparó todas las partes, y se dio cuenta que sólo funcionaba a carbón, sin embargo, el carbón junto a la pala, apilados a un lado de la caldera le sirvió a Tony para reponer la cámara de combustión. El construir un sistema automatizado para alimentar la caldera le había llevado poco menos de dos días.  Sin embargo, Tony se sintió víctima, principalmente, de su fuente de luz de mierda y de la falta de JARVIS para elaborar los cálculos por él, no obstante, había algo armónico y emocionante de volver a lo más básico.

Cuando él finalmente emergió, todo sudado, con el torso desnudo y cubierto de hollín, Clint Barton le estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué tienes una linterna en el pecho? —le preguntó Clint sin rodeos. Él se rascaba el cuello de la camisa con una mano y sostenía un trapo con la otra. Tony simplemente se lo arrebató de la mano y empezó a limpiarse el rostro. Su piel se sentía urticante y extraña.

—También estoy encantado de volver a verte, Tink.

—Clint.

—Como sea —Tony le entregó el trapo sucio y se echó el pelo para atrás, deslizando sus ojos hacia la puerta, aún abierta, de la Sala de Calderas—. Creo que conseguí agua caliente, pero no estoy completamente convencido de haber limpiado todo el sedimento acumulado y fortificado las tuberías para mejorar su eficiencia…

—¿Agua caliente? —Los ojos de Clint se ensancharon—. ¿Agua caliente para el baño?

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Ésa era la idea, pero no es…

Antes que Tony pudiera gritar: «¡Extraño peligroso!». Clint ya había cruzado su espacio personal y le había besado en la boca. Él tuvo la breve impresión de algo áspera junto a los labios, antes que lograra empujarlo hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados y algo asustado.

—Mirá, en verdad me siento halagado, pero somos demasiado diferentes —Clint no se detuvo a apreciar su sentido del humor, él simplemente se giró echándose a correr hacia el Solar.

—¡Natasha! —gritó sin siquiera molestarse en mantener la compostura—. ¡El sujeto nuevo nos consiguió agua caliente!

Oh, grandioso. Ya había sido calificado. —Mi nombre es Tony.

—Como sea —replicó Clint con elegancia. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por un instante, antes que Clint se quebrara con una sonrisa y le extendiera la mano—. Encantado de conocerte…quiero decir, de nuevo. ¿Así que puedes arreglar cosas? Hay un montón de mierda que necesita ser reparada por aquí —El apretón de su mano era un tanto débil, pero Tony no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—En general puedo arreglar todo tipo de máquinas —dijo él—. Soy… estoy dentro de la ingeniería. Soy un ingeniero aficionado. A veces hago que las cosas exploten —A veces la gente era la que explotaba, pero ultimo aquello no lo dijo.

—Eso es genial. ¿Sabes cómo fabricar un poco de jabón decente?

Así fue como él conoció, apropiadamente, a Clint Barton. Él se encontró ligeramente desconcertado por su humor y su comportamiento de ardilla, pero Tony lo atribuyo a doce años viviendo a solas con un gran culo azul sobre el tejado. Ellos se entendieron muy rápido una vez que decidieron abusar de 'Cook' (como Clint le llamaba al enorme elevador de pared), ellos le pidieron cada botella de alcohol que se les había pasado por la cabeza, incluyendo un licor de melocotón verdaderamente espantoso que Tony había probado durante sus años de universitario.

Como una curiosa araña, Natasha finalmente se deslizó dentro del Solárium, y utilizando todo su ingenio se cargó con una vela encendida, una bandeja de ajíes y varios tipos de vodkas. Después de aquello, la tarde se tornó un poco brumosa para Tony, pero estaba bastante seguro que se trató del tipo de desenfreno bienhechor.   

El Solárium se convirtió en su nueva base de “operaciones sociales”. Las operaciones sociales consistían, principalmente, en emborracharse y contar historias sobre sus horribles e inútiles vidas, pensar intrépidas formas de localizar al propietario y gastarle bromas, sensuales formas de ahorcarlo y planificar reparaciones por todo el castillo.

Aquello último fue idea de Clint, había algo en el trabajo manual que sanaba su alma. La espalda y las manos de Tony no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero aquello lo mantenía ocupado, y la compañía era dolorosamente bienvenida. Tampoco era como si él fuera a confesarles aquello.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay ahí? —preguntó Tony después del tercer día de «reparaciones», que en realidad sólo habían sido limpiar un par de habitaciones y lavar algunos objetos interesantes. Ellos pasaron de nuevo frente a la misma enorme puerta tachonada y la curiosidad le había golpeado.

—No tengo idea —le respondió Clint, encogiéndose de hombros—. El perno es demasiado pesado para mí. Lo que esté ahí adentro es grande y no ha visto la luz en un par de décadas. Creo que ni siquiera El Jefe sabe lo que hay.

—Cierto —Ellos continuaron camino hacia la cocina sin decir nada más. No fue hasta que estuvieron a la mitad de una enorme pizza chicago de plato hondo que Clint se quebró.

—Así que, ¿qué tiene en…? 

—Tengo un par de ideas para una palanca con la cual dos hombres podrían empujar aquel perno hacia arriba —Tony se limpió la boca—. ¿Mañana por la mañana?

Barton sonrió.

—Joder. Trató hecho —Ellos se estremecieron con un extraño sabor a innovación y a pizza en la mente, y por segunda vez, la mano de Tony se apretó con la suya, sosteniéndola con un enganche débil que no parecía intencional. La mirada en el rostro de Barton mientras se sentaba, le dijo que comprendía que él lo sabía.

—Mi mano está congelada desde hace un par de años —explicó Clint sin preámbulos, girando la palma de la misma hacia la luz del fuego—. No tengo mucha sensibilidad, pero la tengo.

Tony sólo asintió, un poco incómodo con la charla sobre la leve discapacidad. A menudo la gente tomaba su mala suerte bastante mal, incluido él mismo lo había hecho.

—Natasha me dijo que te gustaba practicar el tiro con arco —Maldita sea, Tony.

—Sí —respondió Clint de manera cortante—. También solía ser muy bueno.

—¿El Jefe?

—No fue su culpa —El tono de Clint no cuestionaba los hechos—. Fui un estúpido; intenté ayudarlo después que casi se rompe la espalda al deslizarse escaleras abajo con la mancha de petróleo de Natasha —Él tragó saliva y flexionó su mano, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el torpe movimiento—. El Jefe no se compadece. No creo que pueda hacerlo. Quiero decir, no como lo hacen las personas.

—¿Por el hielo?

Barton se encogió de hombros, estaba endurecido.

—No creo que él quiera lastimar a alguien cuando está disgustado, pero ocurre de cualquier forma. Sucedió con mi mano, y ahora mírame. No pude usar mi pulgar durante cinco años. Vivir y aprender, ¿no?

Tony se distrajo con el recuerdo del orillo de aquella capa rozándole la pierna, y de su siseo, mientras él contemplaba como ésta se alejaba. Y una vela encendida era colocada sobre un estante para que él no tuviera que agarrala con la mano. ¿Qué clase de vida podría llevar alguien que no podía tocar a otro ser vivo?

—No es de extrañarse que sea un antisocial —Tony se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo. Sintió un poco de, “por un demonio, simpatía”, y decidió que estaba loco, pero Clint solamente asintió, relajándose un poco.

—Llevo quince años aquí y nunca hemos hablado —admitió él—. Infiernos, después que congelo mi mano, no lo vio durante tres meses.

Un carcelero que se sentía culpable al abusar de sus prisioneros. Un captor que no dejaba salir a nadie, pero que evitaba la visita de todos. Tony no era ningún experto en psicoanálisis, pero aquello sonaba como que el abominable muñeco de la nieve tenía serios problemas con su pasando. Él se encontraba preparado para tratar con el castillo, con magia o sin ésta, hasta para suplicar por un poco de libertad, o simplemente revivir lo de Afganistán. Recibir amenazas. Pedir disculpas. Recordar que mantener el control era indispensable. Trabajar duro. Planear un escape. Pero cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, para Tony no había mucho por hacer. Claro que simplemente podía subir y tratar de asesinar al enorme sujeto, pero si tenía en cuenta la hipotermia, los nervios dañados y que una vez congelado no podría suplicar. ¿Cómo lucharía contra algo que no era humano, y que, en realidad, no quería hacerle daño?

De aquella pregunta surgió otra: ¿Acaso Tony quería regresar a casa?

Su hogar era una pena y media, y además costoso. Su hogar estaba vacío la mayor parte del tiempo. Su hogar era una asistente personal que gestionaba su vida. Un mejor amigo que se había aprovechado de su ingenio para matar a las personas mejor que antes. Su hogar era una figura paterna en la que desconfiaba.   

Sin Industrias Stark, ninguna de aquellas personas podía utilizarlo. Quizás Rhodey. Rhodey era su amigo y en algún momento superaría el aguijonazo que le había dado la decisión de Tony sobre cerrar de la fábrica de armas. Obadiah probablemente estaría a la deriva; era un hombre de negocios y necesitaba de un negocio para sobrevivir. Y Pepper. Sin él en la nómina, no tendría una excusa para perder el tiempo.

Aquella noche Tony se marchó a la cama preguntándose: “¿Qué estará haciendo estos últimos días?”. Sin duda Obadiah habría encontrado algún un lugar para ella dentro de la empresa. Sería un idiota si no lo hacía. Pepper valía su peso en oro. Ella era eficiente, tolerante, lúcida y hablaba directo sin importar las circunstancias. Trabajar sin Tony Stark no sería un problema para ella.

Fue muy constructivo zanjar mentalmente la brecha que dejaría su muerte o su ausencia permanente, y también el resultado que obtuvo. Tal vez incluso le hizo bien.

Aquel pensamiento le preocupaba más de lo que debería; después de todo, ésta vez él había elegido su destino. Probablemente era egoísta, mentalmente se rebelaba ante la idea de ser reemplazable, o que sus amigos podrían no lamentar su pérdida. Rhodey lo haría; se había quedado a buscarlo durante aquellos tres meses que Tony había estado en cautiverio. Pero, iba a hacer lo mismo por ¿tres años? ¿Diez? ¿Treinta? Por supuesto que no. Tony nunca le había entregados alguien lo suficiente de sí mismo como para que cualquiera lo considerar algo valioso. En general él creía que no tenía mucho para dar además de su alto coeficiente intelectual y su dinero. Sólo un montón de partes rotas, autocompasión y licor costoso.

Él dio vueltas sobre la enorme cama por un par de horas antes de decidir que había sobrecalentado y se levantara, sintiendo la ansiedad reptar como un enjambre bajo su piel. En momentos como aquellos, cuando su cabeza se ponía demasiado arriba y sus hombros excesivamente pesados que él despertaba a JARVIS y crear algo nuevo, loco y sorprendente. Como no había ningún sonido fuera de su puerta ni en el pasillo, Tony se terminó por contentar con la luz de una linterna y el cansancio de un paseo.

Vagó durante hora y media a través de aquellas habitaciones, muerto de frío, con la sensación de la helada piedra bajo sus pies descalzos y oliendo el polvo. Cuando Tony por fin se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, cansado y helado hasta los huesos, trató de fingir que no estaba decepcionado por la sensación de completa soledad que estaba dejando atrás. El saber que la única persona que estaría allá arriba a esa hora sería El Jefe, lo hundió extrañamente en la penumbra. Pero entonces descubrió algo gratificante en mantener una conversación con alguien que, probablemente, era aún más miserable que él.

***

—Cuando estés listo —dijo Clint—. Pero, para que conste, esto se siente como el allanamiento de morada.

—Si todo va según lo previsto, sólo vas a estar ingresando —Tony cambió de equilibrio sobre la mesa en la que estaba parado—. Muy bien, en tres. Uno, do… ¡maldita sea! —Era evidente que Clint sufría de gatillo fácil, había echado su peso hacia abajo de la palanca antes de tiempo. El haz se levantó de su cuna por un lado y casi golpea a Tony de lleno—. ¿En verdad, Barton?

—Disculpa. Me emocione.

—No es broma —gruñó Tony, colocando rápidamente una roca en el espacio que la viga había dejado libre sobre el tornillo para que no se caiga de nuevo de su lugar—. Lo que sea que éste aquí, es mejor que valga la pena. Bueno, ve más bajo y vuelve a intentarlo. Poco a poco esta vez. —Clint bombeó la palanca de nuevo, dándole a Tony la oportunidad para elevar su posición de la viga más arriba, con casi todos los pequeños objetos que tenían a mano.

—Por cierto, si hay un tesoro nos lo dividimos cincuenta-cincuenta, ¿no? —Clint miró su mano, haciendo una mueca—. Ampollas. Excelente. ¿Por qué soy el tipo que hace el trabajo manual?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Oh, lo siento, yo no estoy haciendo trabajo manual aquí, ¿quién sostiene la viga que soltó alguien con cara de inocente?

—¡Fue un accidente! —se quejó Clint, sacando un trapo del bolsillo y envolviendo su mano con éste—. Pero sigues así, y el siguiente no lo será.

—Eso es todo —anunció Tony—. El tesoro será dividido setenta-treinta. Por la prestación de servicio a pesar de las amenazas y de haber contratado a un musculoso incompetente.

—Vete a la mierda —resopló Clint.

—No te puedo complacer. Ya sabes, reclusión de por vida y eso.

Clint se rió de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue una ventaja para él.

—¿Reclusión? Amigo, tú te ofreciste. Prácticamente le rogaste al Jefe para quedarte.

Al otro lado de la viga, Tony contempló a su socio de crimen con ambigüedad. Él había comprendido, por lo que Natasha le había dicho, que Clint estaba feliz de permanecer en Winterheart, pero la amargura en su voz no se ajusta exactamente con aquella historia. Esta vez Tony no sentía ganas de continuar con el tema. Clint habría tenido, ¿cuánto?, dieciséis años cuando él se quedó atrapado. Si había reglas para poder entrar al castillo, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿A quién tenías que dejar atrás? Sacudiéndose las preguntas, Tony en cuestión se volcó de nuevo a la tarea. Para la reflexión personal podían esperar otro día. O semana. Una semana estaría perfecto.

Un movimiento brusco captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Observando hacia el pasillo que daba al balcón, Tony creyó ver un destello de color verde. Pero para cuando sus ojos se centraron, ya no había nada ahí, sólo unos polvorientos cuadros antiguos y unos parpadeantes candelabros que estaban luchando por regresar de nuevo a la vida.

Sólo había alguien que podía sofocar una llama con tanta facilidad. Interesante.

—Está bien, de nuevo tirá hacia abajo la palanca —dijo Tony, recogiendo un pequeño candelabro de hierro para usarlo como traba por un momento—. Si no podemos subirlo lo suficiente tendremos que intentar abrirla con una sierra.

Clint permaneció en silencio, simplemente echando su peso sobre la palanca de nuevo. La ‘palanca’ en realidad sólo eran cuatro barras de metal de unas cortinas atadas, con su limitada cantidad de materiales, fue lo mejor que pudieron encontrar. Tony trató de ocupar el espacio debajo de la viga, una vez que la levantaron, pero él simplemente no conseguía levantarse lo suficientemente alto. Clint estaba casi doblando la palanca contra el suelo. Rayos, era demasiado pesado, la palanca demasiado débil y la distancia con suelo demasiado corta. Colocar el perno hacia arriba y luego apoyarlo sobre la base había sido el plan original, pero claramente no estaba funcionando.

—Maldita sea —suspiró Clint, liberando lentamente la palanca cuando Tony quitó las manos de debajo de la viga—. Pensé que estábamos llegando a alguna parte. Quién haya obstruido la puerta, realmente quería que se mantuviera cerrada. —Él se veía tan malditamente triste que brevemente le conmovió, empujando esa necesidad visceral, Tony hizo caso omiso a su sentido común.

—Así que, ¿qué tan fuerte puede ser la reina de la nieve?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clint sin comprender. Tony simplemente esperó. Cuando la moneda finalmente cayó, toda la sangre se le drenó del rostro—. No, no, no, hombre. Dejalo solo. Incluso si él pudiera hacerlo, no se lo pediría, eso no está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no?

La incredulidad de Clint era casi palpable.

—Mierda, ¿porque seguramente va a congelarte? ¿Debido a que no le gustan las personas? ¿Porque es probablemente él haya sido quien trabo la puerta en el primer lugar? ¡Elige una opción!

Tony ya se encaminaba hacia el pasillo.

—No se puede lastimar a alguien sólo por preguntar —le dijo, planeando mentalmente su camino hacia el ala oeste—. Todos estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¿verdad? Es justo como un hogar, excepto que… estoy seguro que, en realidad, llevan mucho más tiempo aquí. Pero el punto es que, compartir es parte del asunto.

—Compartir es como la muerte —exclamó Clint, sonando casi paranoico—. Vamos Tony, olvidemos de ésta maldita habitación. ¡No vale la pena!

Tony simplemente le ignoró. Era su proyecto, y los proyectos eran importantes para evitar cosas como la introspección o la locura. Aunque el gigante azul se precipitara sobre él, probablemente no usaría la violencia física. Al menos no la del tipo que involucraba el contacto con la piel, ya que por todas las cuentas éste lo evitaba como la peste. Todo lo que Tony tenía que hacer era evadir el hielo. Aunque, provocarle sin duda sería algo digno de ver. Dejando a Clint delante de la puerta, Tony se adentró en las profundidades del castillo en busca de los familiares surcos marcados con cicatrices sobre la escales por las garras.

Subir al ala oeste estaba definitivamente fuera de cuestionamiento, pero eso no significaba que él no podría pedirle a la Rapunzel potencialmente violenta que bajar su horroroso cabello. Observando hacia la penumbra por las escaleras que se encontraba en la parte superior, Tony trató de pensar en la zanahoria correcta para colgar delante de su ermitaño arrendador.

Descubrir lo que estaba detrás de la puerta bloqueada de abajo, no era una cuestión realmente emocionante. Pero descubrir más acerca de aquel sujeto, estaba mucho más arriba en la lista de prioridades de Tony, y si tenía que utilizar la habitación cerrada con llave como una excusa, bueno, Clint nunca lo sospecharía. La idea que alguien buscara voluntariamente a ese sujeto parecía tan lejana para él.

Tony se entretuvo en el rellano durante unos minutos, iba y venía sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que debía utilizar como cebo. Por su mente cruzó la idea de avanzar sólo unos pasos hasta allí y ver mejor, pero algo le olió a suicidio.

—Así que, después de todo, tienes sentido de supervivencia. —Una voz ronca comentó detrás de él. A pesar de saber quién era, Tony se puso rígido de miedo antes de girarse y toparse con aquel familiar resplandor rojizo.

Con la brillante luz del día, su carcelero parecía aún más sobrenatural que la noche en que le había mostrado a Tony la Sala de las Calderas. La piel gris que le cubría los hombros y la capa que le caía por la espalda casi parecía real. Pero la larga maraña de pelo negro que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros, los curvados cuernos de marfil, los demoníacos ojos y las marcas que surcaban toda su piel, le dijeron que la ropa no era más que una cinta de seda atada alrededor de una daga. El tipo era peligroso, si quería o no serlo. Tony trató de empujar sus pensamientos de regreso a la realidad.

—El comentario sobre mi auto-conservación implicá que me habrías matado si subiera —Tony cruzó los brazos por debajo del Reactor de Arc, y rogó porque el maldito no pudiera leer su lenguaje corporal—. ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

Vale, hijo de su madre, obviamente sería un apodo que se le iba a grabar en la mente; El Jefe, echó una mirada hacia la escalera.

—Quizás.

Tony no tenía ninguna respuesta decente para aquello. ¿Acaso tenía que tirar una moneda al aire para no dice algo que lo molestara?

—Te vi en el balcón. Me dijeron que sólo salías de noche.

—¿En verdad?

Tratar de conseguir alguna reacción de su parte era como hablarle a una pared. Tony decidió que definitivamente estaba afuera de su juego, eso sí era un problema, porque él estaba seguro que aquello no era un problema en su pasado.

—¿Por qué pusiste a Pepper en una celda cuando todos aquí anda corriendo por cualquier lugar? ¿Se tratá sobre venir a éste lugar?

El Jefe sólo se dio vuelta. Aburrido con la conversación o simplemente sin querer contestarle, Tony no estaba seguro, pero el estallido de frustración bajo sus costillas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus manos se dispararan y agarraran el borde de la capa verde mientras El Jefe empezaba a subir por las escaleras.

—Estoy hablando contigo —dijo Tony, y tiró.

Atrapado entre la mortificación y el pavor frío, él vio como la espalda de El Jefe se erizaba como un gato, elegante y fluido como él era no perdió el equilibrio cuando saltó con rapidez hacia atrás, aterrizando y girando sobre sí para que la mirada de Tony se encontrara con lo brillantes ojos rojos. Sin embargo, Tony se negó a dejarlo marchar.

—Te atreves a… —El Jefe hervía, respiraba fuerte y duro frente a la cara de Tony. Atrapados entre la corta maraña de su capa y las manos de Tony, El Jefe estaba demasiado cerca como para que cualquiera se mantuviera pie. La terquedad era todo lo que parecía mantenerlos en su lugar—. ¿Te atreves a tocarme?

—Técnicamente toque tú ropa, pero ten por seguro que me atrevería —le respondió Tony de manera constante, perforándolo con una mirada dura—. Uno no viene, tirar toda la mierda con la que carga, y camina lejos sin dar una explicación. No soy tú sirviente dañado y estoy seguro que, por el infierno, no soy una mujer rusa enojada. ¿Por qué encerraste a Pepper en una celda? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? Dame una maldita respuesta verdadera, porque si vas a tener mi libertad hasta el día en que me muera, me debes demasiado.

Las probabilidades que Tony fuera congelado por el mero acto de fanfarronear así eran altas y él lo sabía. Pero cada corazonada debajo de los hechos, le decía que éste gélido hijo de puta en realidad no quería ponerle un dedo a alguien. Y si él estaba bloqueado en ese sentido, tal vez Tony podía entrar en el campo de juego verbal. Después de todo, él era un experto en echar mierda y en la bravuconería.

Los dedos de Tony se quemaron con la fricción cuando la capa fue arrancada de sus manos, dejando en su palma una sensación de hormigueo y dolor. Pero ninguno de los dos se marchó, y después de largos segundos, Tony vio como la boca de El Jefe se elevaba con una apretada mueca de desagrado.

—El castillo es una prisión y un santuario —dijo él, deslizando sus brazos hacia atrás, ocultándolos por debajo de los pliegues verdes—. Tú mujer trató de salir de las instalaciones. ¿Sabes lo que le esperaba allá entre la nieve?

—Lobos dijo Tony lentamente—. Tú la encerraste para que no se encontrara con ellos. Pero, ¿por qué diablos no dejaste que se fuera? Puesto que estoy seguro que no nos estás manteniendo como presas —Él dio un paso hacia adelante, instintivamente la expresión de El Jefe se comprimió—. ¿Por qué, no sé, nada aquí tiene sentido? Dejando de lado la magia, el hielo, incluso esos malditos cuernos que te salen de la cabeza. Puedo con todo eso. Pero éste lugar, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué la gente viene aquí? ¿Por qué nos acosas?

 —Yo…

—¿Es alguna cosa sobre poder? —Tony le presionó—. ¿Control? ¿Somos animales domésticos para ti? ¿Sacrificios, juguetes, alimentos? ¿Para qué querrías mantener a tres humanos destrozados atrapados en ésta… ésta maldita ratonera?

—¡Porque los necesito! —rugió El Jefe, las palabras eran una mezcla de la angustia y furia. El hielo de los dedos engarrados se quebró y cayó, cuando él los flexionado, como si estuviera aferrando algo que ya no estaba ahí. El Jefe enseñó los afilados colmillos con un gruñido, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor—. Él nunca me dijo el por qué.

—¿Él? —La respiración de Tony se desplomó al suelo de forma alarmante. Él… El Jefe no estaba enojado, estaba sufriendo por algo. ¿Algo que había perdido? ¿Alguien? —. ¿Tú nos necesitas? ¿Qué significa eso? —Él sólo recibió a cambio un desolado movimiento de cabeza. El Jefe parecía estar a punto de explotar de nuevo, y Tony no creía tener el valor suficiente para intentar el mismo truco dos veces.

Había tan poca información sobre la que trabajar. De su imaginación brotaban miles de escenarios extravagantes, excepto cualquier cosa que fuera realmente viable. Nada en absoluto. Tony sabía que podía volverse loco tratando de pensar en todas las razones por las que su carcelero podría necesitar tres personas.

Entonces El Jefe se dio la vuelta de nuevo en dirección de las escaleras y los ojos de Tony se centraron en la pesada piel gris que le envolvía los hombros.

—Esa es una piel de lobo —dijo él—, ¿verdad?

El Jefe se detuvo en seco.

Una prisión y un santuario, él había dicho. Si los lobos sólo atacaban a quienes no se les permitía salir. Tony sabía de dónde exactamente él había sacado aquella piel gris.

—Ésta no es nuestra prisión, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él, algo amargo y feo le torció el estómago—. Es tuya.

Una mirada tambaleante le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Una impresionante deducción —respondió El Jefe, con la voz de alguna manera aún más profunda y ronca que antes—. En última instancia, sin sentido, pero impresionante.

—Ere un idiota egoísta —El interior de Tony era un hervidero—. Un odioso egoísta, bastardo. No me extraña que te encerraran aquí. —Él giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con una impotente furia golpeándole el corazón, haciendo caso omiso a los cristalinos fragmentos de hielo que volaron por el aire y a la grieta partiéndose bajo de sus pies. Aquel habría sido un espectáculo digno de ver, pero él no se daría la vuelta para observar.

Todo ese tiempo El Jefe también había sido un prisionero, y los mantenía allí por un encargo. Así que algo más terrible le podría llegar a escurrirá él, eso le hacía sentir mucho mejor. ¿Qué demonios pensaría Clint sobre aquello?

Tony llegó hasta la gran escalera antes que una briza le soplara la espalda como una tormenta ártica.

—No tienes ni idea —gruño El Jefe—. Ni idea de lo que hablas.

Tony se dio vuelta.

—¿Sí? Demuéstralo —le desafió—. Déjanos marchar.

Algo atravesó las extrañas de El Jefe, algo característico; una tensión desesperada donde la ira debía reinar. Por una fracción de segundo, Tony pensó que había pánico en los ardientes ojos.

—No lo harás, ¿no es así? —Una sonrisa le torció la boca, pero no había nada remotamente agradable en aquello—. Sabes, la última vez que estuve cautivo al menos podría entender el motivo. ¿Tú? Tú eres patético.

—Tú… —Hielo explotó de las garras de sus manos azules, disparándose hacia él como cuchillos mortales. Tony tambaleó hacia un costado para evitarlos… pero sus pies no encontraron algo más que aire.

La escalera parecía extenderse hacia abajo por millas, cada escalón de mármol parecía el diente de una inmensa boca sin final. El corazón de Tony dio un sólo latido aterrorizado cuando él perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose de cabeza, mientras la piedra de mármol se apresuraba hacia su cara.

Un destelló azul cruzó su mirada. Unas manos lo aferraron, pero no con la suficiente fuerza. Tony se estrelló contra una pared fría y sintió como algo presionaba su cabeza, apretándole contra sí antes de caer con fuerza. Rodando una y otra vez en un golpeteo discordante, lo que indicaba que él debería haberse hecho más daño del que se hizo. Casi como respuesta a su réplica, su tobillo golpeó contra borde del barandal. Tony soltó un único gemido de dolor antes quedarse sin aire por el impacto, deslizándose contra el suelo, él soltó el firme agarre de la tela y sintió como un frío vértigo le sacudió los sentidos, tirándolo hacia arriba contra el techo.

Tony estaba considerando vomitar, cuando el cuerpo debajo de él se sacudió con una dolorosa tos. La presión a los costados de la cabeza de Tony cedió, pero no desapareció. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la habitación aún estaba un poco tambaleante, pero de todos modos él se incorporó. Tenía que ver.

El Jefe estaba debajo de él, tendido contra el mármol. Sangre azul oscuro se derramaba de un corte en su frente, justo por debajo de un cuerno. Algo se deslizó por su pelo y Tony se dio cuenta del por qué nunca se había golpeado la cabeza en la caída. Unos brazos. Unos brazos y manos, y dedos que se habían envuelto alrededor de él como una jaula, y cada golpe que Tony debería de haber sentido, habían sido absorbidos por un cuerpo mucho más resistente que el suyo.

La caída le habría matado, de pronto con miedo Tony se dio cuenta. También podría haber matado a El Jefe.

—Oh Dios, espera —Él le sacudió mientras se apartaba, arrodillándose. El Jefe estaba tan inmóvil como la piedra debajo de él—. No te puede morir. No antes que yo averigüe tú nombre.

La figura indolente debajo de él no respondió. Sin pensarlo, Tony se acercó y apretó dos dedos en su cuello, sintiendo lo que por lógica debería seguir siendo el lugar del pulso incluso para los suicidas prisioneros azules. La piel que tocaba era sorprendentemente fría, pero nada comparada con el nivel que tenía antes que ellos hubiesen caído. Sus dedos tampoco se convirtieron en hielo, pero él pudo registrar un ritmo constante que le dijo que su dudoso héroe aún estaba vivito y coleando.

Tony aún estaba tratando de decidir si eso era algo bueno o malo, cuando El Jefe abrió los ojos.

Durante un buen rato sólo se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, midiendo, calculando, pero, sobre todo, Tony tubo la sensación que El Jefe no era consciente de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Los síntomas de un traumatismo craneal se manifestaban bastante rápido, ¿no?

Agarrando una esquina de la capa, Tony la tiró hacia arriba, y la apretó contra el corte sangrante para tratar de detener el flujo; recogió una mano engarrada y la presionó contra el material de modo que éste la mantuviera ahí. Entonces El Jefe se centró en la mano que Tony tenia envuelta alrededor de su capa, y con su mano libre, le dio un manotazo con tal fuerza que Tony sintió como una garra travesaba de la carne de su palma con un corte limpió.

—¡Necio! —le escupió él, empujando a Tony lejos con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe dio de lleno en el Reactor de Arc, la agonía explotó en su pecho, pero no fue hasta que él levanto su cara estrellada contra el mármol que se dio cuenta que no podía respirar.

Él estaba atiborrado de aire, pero éste no lograba pasar. El Reactor de Arc por fin había provocado lo que siempre había sido un riesgo para él. Yinsen se lo había advertido, dentro de la mente de Tony corrían los datos a la velocidad de la luz en una cascada de oscuros aullidos de pánico y dolor.

Sus pulmones estaban a un setenta y ciento por ciento de su capacidad, demasiada presión y fuerza para tener en cuenta el espacio aproximado entre la placa base del Reactor y su tráquea, su tráquea y su columna vertebral, la presión y la fuerza en su caja torácica unida al alrededor del Reactor; su esternón flexionado más por la presión, con mucha más fuerza hacia el interior, la placa base metiéndose en su tráquea, su tráquea empujando hacia su columna vertebral, causando una machacada lesión en el tejido traqueo bronquial, produciendo un colapso y una muerte por asfixia.

Él estaba entrando en pánico, sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, pero no podía controlarse, el Reactor había aplastado su tráquea e iba a morir, después de casi morir, y sí, sin más había engañar tantas veces a la muerte con o sin ayuda que podía…

Una capa verde fue colocada alrededor de los hombros de Tony, envolviéndole firmemente mientras las manos engarradas arrastraban su cuerpo hacia arriba, acomodándolo en una posición erguida. Él se inclinó hacia delante para poder apoyar las palmas de sus manos sobre la piedra.

—Más lento —dijo una voz como vidrios quebrado contra su oído—. A través de la nariz. Tratá de relajar el interior de tú pecho —Las palabras eran torpes, como si estuviera tratando de traducir algo, pero la palma que se presionaba contra su diafragma le dio seguridad. Tony se concentró en tratar de trasportar aire a sus pulmones de una forma decente. Algo profundo y caliente le quemó, él apreció un gusto a cobre detrás de su garganta, pero un soplo de oxígeno le alcanzó y con ello el alivio.

—Mejor —susurró El Jefe, sonando demacrado. La mano debajo de su pecho se retiró, pero Tony la agarró, tirándola hacia sí y apretándola brutalmente duro.

—Está aplastando… estoy —Él comenzó a toser mientras los ojos se le llenaba lágrimas. Haciendo un ruido extraño, casi triste, El Jefe se inclinó y presionó su oreja contra la espalda de Tony.

—No —dijo después de un momento, su voz no era del todo estable. Tony pensó que sonaba tan asustado como él mismo lo estaba. Cuando señaló: —. No escucho obstrucción alguna. Exhalaste todo el aire. El disco de metal presiono algo, pero no aplasto nada. Sólo entraste en pánico.

—Yo estoy… —intentó decir Tony, pero eso fue todo lo que logro tartamudear. Fue humillante, la humedad de sus ojos no se debía completamente al dolor. Él no iba a morir. No tan rápido después de lo que pasó en Afganistán. Ni siquiera cuando él creía que ya había arrojado su vida por la borda. Él estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

Los dos se sentaron allí por largos minutos, Tony trataba de mantener su respiración bajo control, y El Jefe estaba atrapado detrás suyo en cuclillas, tenso y nervioso, tratando de no apartar de su mano del firme agarre de Tony. Quien estaba congelado, por dicha mano, pero cualquier emoción que provocara aquellos carámbanos, él no la estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Irracionalmente Tony sentía que, si lo dejaba ir, la tortura falta de aire regresaría junto con el pánico de la sofocación. Él recordó el agua oscura, evocó un puño tirándole de los cabellos, empujándolo hacia abajo para matarlo. Creía que ya lo había superado.

—No volvamos a pelear. —Él graznó un tiempo después. Su tobillo dio una punzada cuando lo intento mover. Detrás de suyo, un sonoro resoplido fue la única respuesta.

Entonces él escucho: “Loki”.

Tony parpadeó, volviendo la vista por encima de su hombro.

—¿Salud?

El Jefe gruñó molesto. La sangre continuaba escurriendo por su cara.

—Mi nombre —dijo él con firmeza—. Alguna vez. Fue Loki.

Tony pensó durante otro momento. Loki. Rápido y agudo. También el hecho que el sujeto rimara con el nombre, lo convirtió instantáneo en un éxito. Tony no estaba seguro de por qué le había dicho eso de repente, a menos que… él hubiese estado despierto después que ellos cayeron.

—Hola —dijo él finalmente. El Je…Loki parecía aminorarse un poco, como si algo le hubiese decepcionado. Él de nuevo tiró de su mano y esta vez Tony la dejó ir, tratando de empujarse torpemente para ponerse de pie. Su tobillo no se sentía quebrado, pero seguro que pronto iba a tener que lidiar con la madre de todas las contusiones.

Cuando Tony estuvo seguro que podía mantener el equilibrio y decidió levantar la cabeza, Loki lo analizó de cerca.

—¿Qué?

—No toque mi piel —dijo Loki, echándose la capa sobre la espalda—. El hielo podría matarte.

—Tal vez —A Tony le seguía ardiendo la tráquea, la voz entrecortada era algo a lo deriva acostumbrarse—. Pero si yo me acercara sigilosamente a ti, te hiciera enojar o tratar de luchar contigo, yo diría que podríamos tener una pulseada hasta la puesta del sol sin ningún problema.

—Seguro perdería —dijo Loki rotundamente. La preocupación de hace un momento había desaparecido, y sido reemplazada por algo duro y desagradable—. Soy más viejo, más fuerte y más peligroso que cualquier cosa que se haya parado alguna vez delante de tus ojos, y yo obedecía. No me busque de nuevo, Tony Stark.

Su nombre sonaba interesante en la boca de Loki. Sea cual fuera el tipo de acento que usara, les había dado nuevo giro a las viejas sílabas. Tony estuvo bastante sorprendido de descubrir que le gustaba.

—Correcto. Con una condición. —Él se movió bajo de la atenta mirada, manteniéndose firme—. Ya que eres tan condenadamente fuerte… tengo una duda acerca de algo, pero tenemos que movernos. Creo que, ¿tú podría ayudarnos a saber qué hay detrás de la gran puerta que está abajo, más allá de la sala principal? No podemos levantar la viga.

Loki frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. El movimiento expuso la suave garganta azul de una forma tan llamativa que, Tony trató de no mirar.

—Es el Salón de Baile, no hay nada más que polvo y oscuridad. ¿Qué utilidad podría tener?

—Eso un secreto. —Él no necesitaba saber que el secreto era que Tony no se había dado cuenta que era un simple Salón de Baile y que tenía, de hecho, ningún uso para él.

Loki se apreció alarmado con su respuesta.

—Entonces me niego.

—Vamos. Considéralo tú disculpa por derribarme por las escaleras.

El hielo se disparó fuera de las manos de Loki, encajándose en el mármol como largos cuchillos. Tony tragó.

—Ya se me ocurrirá cualquier otra cosa. —Él se alejó cojeando a toda velocidad. Algo le decía que había empujado al gigante azul, más allá de sus habituales límites sociales. Las bromas podrían venir después.

O nunca.

Lo que fuera lo dejó en un razonable estado de salud a largo plazo.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Tony no regreso a las puertas del salón de baile después de su altercado con Loki, en su lugar eligió regresar a su habitación por el resto del día y pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido. Todo lo que había aprendido.

 _“El hielo”_ , Tony pensó mientras se remojaba en la bañera. El hielo tenía que ser algún tipo de un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Se activaría con una fuerte emoción negativa? Eso era posible. Una reacción inconsciente, sin duda. Él tenía una razonable educación en el campo de la biología y la fisiología, pero los demoniacos chicos azules de hielo estaban fuera de su ámbito de experiencia. Además, los experimentos de cualquier tipo estaban completamente fuera de cuestionamiento. De todos modos, él no tiene el equipo necesario para hacerlos.

Todavía estaba analizando la cuestión cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un golpe, aporreándose contra la pared con estrepito.

—¿Tony? —Una voz familiar y muy tensa le llamó—. Oh, mierda. Nat, es probable que él esté muerto. Yo sabía que debería haberlo acompañado.

—Es su culpa por idiota, por enfrentar al Jefe. —Sonaba como si Natasha estuviera junto a la ventana de su habitación. “ _No vayan a preparar una ceremonia”_ , pensó él con sequedad.

—Los rumores sobre mi muerte han sido exagerados —dijo él—. A pesar de mi tobillo casi me hace desear que lo estuviera.

Ambos entraron al baño con la misma falta de cortesía social, de modo que pudieron gozar de un muy bien panorama de él sumergido en el agua caliente con el pecho desnudo y apenas cubierto por una toalla.

—¿Buenas noches? —Él apuntó mientras ellos permanecían en silencio delante de la bañera—. Natasha, dime que conoces de primeros auxilios o algo así. Mi tobillo ha aumentado cuatro libras desde la hora del almuerzo.

Natasha empujó a Clint fuera de su camino, se apartó el largo cabello de los hombros, y arremangándose, tiró de su pantorrilla fuera del agua por lo que su pie quedo colgando al borde de la bañera. En el trascurso de las cinco horas que habían pasado se le había puesto muy hinchado y con oscuros moretones.

—Necesito sentir el hueso —advirtió ella. Tony sólo asintió.

—Pensé que podrías decir aquello. Sólo se amable. —Él estuvo a punto de pedirle a Clint alguna clase de distracción, cuando se dio cuenta lo que éste _exactamente_ estaba mirando. Y seguro que no era el Reactor de Arc—. Es comúnmente cortes de echar un simple vistazo a mi verga, Barton. No sólo comérsela con los ojos.

—¿Qué? No he visto una en un millón de años —Clint se rascó la barbilla sin afeitar—. Bueno, quiero decir, he visto la mía. Obviamente. Bien, cerrare la boca.

Cualquiera broma que Tony estuviera a punto de soltar fue anulada por un agudo el siseo de dolor cuando, los cuidadosos dedos de Natasha, se clavaron alrededor de los huesos de su tobillo girando la articulación, y él alardeó enojado por el restringido movimiento que era capaz de hacer. Pero en el momento que ella había terminado, él estaba todo traspirado dentro del agua caliente de la bañera y tuvo que sumergirse de nuevo para sentirse limpio.

—No está roto —dijo ella secamente cuando él reapareció—. Mañana mantén eso quieto. Clint te conseguirá una bolsa de hielo con Cook y te la subirá cuando amanezca —Sus ojos verdes parpadearon, clavándose en el Reactor de Arc—. Ahí también tienes algún hematoma.

—No. Está bien —dijo Tony simplemente.

—Es la marca de una mano.

—Sí, lo es.

Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada. Tony sólo le devolvió una sonrisa. Ella estaba muriendo por saber qué le había pasado y él adoraba cada segundo de intriga.

Clint estaba mirando su contusión con una expresión que realmente socavaba la diversión del momento. Su mano derecha estaba flexionada.

—No entiendo —dijo él—. Has estado aquí diez segundos. Yo he estado aquí durante diez años. Un poco más. Sin embargo, él me hizo daño y a ti no.

Tony comprendió la comparación de sus situaciones al instante. Ellos habían rodado juntos por las escaleras y él había mantenido contacto directo con su piel, sin embargo, estaba bien y en cambio la mano de Clint había quedado incapacitada de forma permanente.

—Tenías razón —dijo él simplemente—. No creo que él sepa controlar cuándo o cómo sucede. Tomé su mano y estaba todo bien, cinco minutos más tarde el suelo estaba congelado —Él no señalo lo que había provocado el hielo. De alguna manera, no creía que fuera algo que Clint apreciaría—. Sin embargo, ahora que hablamos de ti, he teniendo algunas ideas para un arco.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada peligrosa. ¿Protegiendo a Barton? ¿O sintiendo culpa? Clint simplemente se sentó al borde de la bañera sin preocuparse porque el agua le salpicara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, puedes sostener el codo levantado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si instalado una manga que se acoplé debajo de la mira, así la fuerza que utilices para agarrarlo no será tan importante? O bien, por un infierno, yo podríamos empezar de cero y hacer uno que envuelva completamente el brazo —Él se encogió de hombros cuando Clint se le quedó mirando—. Tengo un montón de ideas y un montón de material. Sólo di la palabra mágica.

Clint tragó saliva y asintió, con la mandíbula apretada—. Sí —Él se atragantó—. Eso estaría genial.

—Sin embargo, la oferta se cancela si moqueas dentro del agua de mi bañera.

—Jodete —replicó él, pero se río. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero en serio, lárgate de mí baño. —Él no tenía mucha vergüenza que digamos, pero estar desnudo dentro de una habitación con dos personas, con las que él _no_ se estaba acostando, era una carga demasiado rara para su equipaje.

—Jesús. Está bien. —Clint salió a toda prisa, palmeándose el culo mojado por el camino. Cuando él se había marchado, Natasha se giró hacia Tony con una impresionante ceja enmarcada.

—Un arco, ¿eh? Puede especializarte en otros tipos de armas.

—Me especializo en muchas cosas.

—¿Eso es un electroimán?

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres una espía?

—No hay nadie aquí para espiar —le respondió ella—. Nunca había visto ese tipo de tecnología. ¿Qué hace?

—Me mantiene con buena salud. ¿Solías ser un espía?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que era un espía?

Tony se deslizó con torpeza fuera de la bañera, chorreando agua por los azulejos hasta que Natasha lanzó una toalla bajo sus pies y le entregó otra para que se secara. Él se tomó su tiempo frotarse la cara y el pelo antes de responderle.

—Eras cautelosa con tu nombre.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Tiene una cicatriz a lo largo de la garganta. Tu acento no se define. Sabes cómo hacer una «trampa de aceite estándar», como bien tu misma has señalado. Tus pasos nunca hacen ruido, a menos que tú lo desees. Reconociste mi cara con un vistazo y dedujiste mis hábitos alimenticios. —Tony le sonrió—. Eres una maldita espía rusa.

Ella lo observó agudamente mientras él se secaba y se ponía la camiseta blanca y el pantalón, sobre todo porque él no quería morir desnudo, si ella decidía que era un peligro. Él se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara, estaba mirando por espejo con el rabillo del ojo al que éste le había crecido demasiado, cuando ella le respondió.

—Era un espía —Su voz era relajada, su boca se curvó con un sonido conocido, ella dejó deslizar un poco del asentó americano, permitiendo que un poco de rusos saltara—. Vine medio muerta por culpa de tu gobierno. Mi agencia considero que yo era un peligro y me incendiaron mientras estaba en una misión en Washington. Ellos dejaron que tu gente me correteara todo el camino. Iba conduciendo demasiado rápido y golpeé una tira de tachuela en la carretera. Caí por la ladera empinada de una colina —Su boca se torció—. Me rompí la mitad de los nervios y me arrastré sobre mi vientre hasta que me di cuenta que estaba nevando en primavera. He estado aquí desde entonces.

Bueno, seguro que aquella historia vencía la suya. —Creo que eres la mujer más ruda que conocí.

Natasha sonrió antes de poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo a ambos. Por un momento el escepticismo tenaz se desvaneció revelando a una persona, una que a Tony le hubiese gustado llegar a conocer mejor. 

“ _Tal vez en otra vida_ ”, pensó él con tristeza.

Luego que ella lo dejara sólo, Tony se pasó el resto de la noche cojeando alrededor de la habitación, usando el atizador como un improvisado bastón y tratando de caminar lejos de sus pensamientos. El castillo había atraído hasta sus puertas a una espía, un ingeniero de armas (barra) fabricante y un arquero. Era de suponer que _ese era el modo_ en que Barton parecía definirse a sí mismo, porque tenía dicha habilidad. ¿Había algún patrón? Sin embargo, no. Pepper había llegado primero. Pepper era feroz y precisa pero compasivo y eficiente, y nunca se había reunido con personas como Natasha. Así que él se corrigió, regresando a aquel momento, él no tenía cobertura en la antena de su telefonía móvil y estaba un poco preocupado por su posible homicidio, pero todo había sido un incidente aislado.  Circunstancias extenuantes.

Él durmió profundamente durante la noche, y despertó sobresaltado con un dolor en el pecho cuando la puerta se abrió por sí sola y, Clint Barton se asomó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Aquí tienes tú hielo —le dijo a modo de buenos días, en tanto colocaba lo que parecía ser una bolsa de harina debajo en su mesita de noche—. Nunca lo vas a creer.

Tony se frotó con las palmas de las manos los ojos, tratando de despertar— ¿Me trajiste el desayuno? —bostezó él.

—Después. Ahora adivina de nuevo.

—Honestamente, no tengo idea. Creo que sólo estoy un quince por ciento consciente en éste momento, si realmente quieres…

—La cuña desapareció. —Clint se aventó contra el borde de la cama con tanta fuerza que sacudió el tobillo de Tony, pero éste apenas lo sintió.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Lo que le hayas dicho a El Jefe debe haber funcionado, porque esta mañana lo vi apoyado en la pared junto a las puertas. Hay un gran salón de baile ahí, Tony, debería verlo. Está todo polvoriento, hay telarañas y hojas por todo el lugar, pero es enorme —Él vaciló, pero luego continuó: —. Deberíamos limpiarlo y sacar toda la mugre afuera.

Tony se tiró las mantas por encima de su cabeza con disgusto, haciendo caso omiso de los alardes de Clint; por lo menos él debería de haber esperado a que pudiera caminar. Pero bajo la suave oscuridad de las sabanas, Tony no pudo dejar de permitirse una sonrisa de triunfo.

Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse interesante.

 

***

En la Oficina de Obadiah Stane

 

—No estoy diciendo que no esté en algún lugar. Lo que estoy diciendo es que hemos buscado por todas partes. Pepper, no hay rastro que Tony esté ahí, y tengo un negocio que atender. La policía está observando…

—La policía nunca lo encontrará. Desapareció en el Solstice Canyon, Obadiah, pero no es ahí en donde está encarcelado.

Obadiah se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con el ceño fruncido. Pepper Potts, no era una mujer dada a dejar volar su imaginación y ella había manejado muy bien la situación de Afganistán. Esto debería ser un terreno familiar para ella. Pero en lugar de seguir adelante con su vida, o salir con los grandes abusarlo, estaba en su oficina, mirando a su alrededor con tensión y una determinación que él nunca había visto.

—Me contaste una historia —dijo él suavemente—, y me has oído intervenir. Incluso envié un equipo de seguridad a buscar nieve en medio de un desierto. Pero la verdad es que no puedo actuar sin pruebas y no puedo gastar dinero de la compañía para buscar una _bala perdida_ —Él levantó una mano para evitar que ella comenzara con sus rezongos—. Sé que lo sabes. Es de Tony de quien estamos hablando aquí, pero hasta yo puedo admitir que se convirtió en un hombre diferente. El consejo está ansioso, las expectativas están bajando, y la joya de nuestra empresa sólo ha desaparecido. Hay muy pocas cosas que yo puede hacer en éste momento.

La cabeza de Pepper se inclinó. En su regazo, sus manos permanecían perfectamente dobladas.

—No puedo dejarlo ahí. Yo… he visto al señor de aquel castillo. Él puede hacer cosas que nunca había visto antes y empujó los puntos débiles de Tony como nadie más había hecho la vida —Ella miró hacia arriba, topándose con su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Pepper Potts, una profesional consumada. Pepper, nunca había dejado que sus emociones actuaran por encima de ella.

Obadiah reprimió un suspiro. Todo eso se sentía como una trampa.

—Bien, bien. Digamos que creo todo eso del castillo que desaparecer y del monstruo de hielo. Digamos que todo es verdad. Explícamelo todo otra vez.

Pepper brilló con sonrisa. Fue entonces que Obadiah se dio cuenta del grueso fajo de papel debajo de sus manos entrelazadas. 

—Bueno, me he tomado la libertad de componen un informe de treinta páginas divididas en las ubicaciones geográficas que me aparecieron, lo que sé acerca de las personas que mantienen en cautiverio y sobre la figura a la que todos llaman: “El Jefe”, la cual creo que es una nuevo especies de algún muy antiguo ser humano/a —Ella le entregaron los documentos encuadernados, poniéndose de pie para apoyarse en el borde de la mesa—. También planteé una hipótesis de los motivos que permiten el acceso y los por qué. Es muy difícil, pero creo que nos puede ayudar. Trabajé con JARVIS para elaborar algunos bocetos de los otros prisioneros…

Obadiah sentía dolor de cabeza. —¿Cuánto tiempo habías dicho que te mantuvieron ahí?

Pepper parpadeó. —Cerca de siete horas.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabias?

Obadiah hojeó las páginas que ella le había entregado. Era amplió, estaba bien hecho, pero la copia impresa de los análisis le dijo que había más volúmenes en el original, lo que le dejaba espacio para pensar. ¿Pepper y Tony se habían tropezado con algo más grande? ¿Una base secreta? ¿Experimentos con seres humanos? Sólo Dios sabía lo que el gobierno ocultaba en sus rincones y grietas secretas (las personas de Strategic Homeland, o cualquier otro, habían estado husmeando últimamente), pero esto no se veía como algo que ellos pudiesen tener en sus burocráticas manos. Aun así, fue una señal de alerta más con la que lidiar. A Obadiah Stane no le gustaban las banderas rojas cuando tenía que abrirse camino para un buen negocio.

Además, el prototipo de Iron Monger había llegado muy bien hasta el final. Todo lo que él necesitaba era un corazón.

Tal vez no sólo podía obtener el corazón, sino que también podría conseguir una fortaleza blindada y un monstruo de hielo para protegerla.

—Muy bien, Pepper. Voy a tirar todo mi peso detrás de él. Vamos a traer a nuestro chico de regreso a casa.

 

***

Castillo Winterheart

 

Era una idea estúpida. Sin duda era una idea estúpida.

 _“Bueno, no tanto”_ , razonó Tony, sus ideas nunca fueron francamente estúpidas. Pero sin duda eran arriesgados y hasta el momento su historial con Loki _el antipático hombre carámbano_ no era la mejor. 

Clint ya le había dicho que era un idiota. Natasha, preocupada por su vida, le había amenazado con romperle el tobillo. Después que dicho tobillo había tardado tres semanas para sanar en forma adecuada; la amenaza le había dado una pausa, pero esas tres semanas se las había gastado preguntándose dónde diablos estaba Loki. Tony lo había visto por última vez en la enfermería con una herida sangrante en la cabeza mientras le amenazaba con lastimarlo si se acercaba a él de nuevo.

Tres por tres. Nadie pensó que él regresaría a buscar a Loki después de aquello. Infierno, incluso su propio sentido común le meneaba el dedo.

Pero se le estaba saltando las _tuercas_.

Clint le había dicho (con su experiencia de quince años viviendo con él) que El Jefe de seguro estaba en el ala oeste, probablemente evitando a todo el mundo tal como lo había hecho la última vez que había herido un miembro de la familia. A Tony no le gustó su redacción; encarcelarlo habría sido mucho más comprensible. Pero las mentiras blancas que Clint se decía a sí mismo era, probablemente, una de las pocas cosas que lo habían mantenido cuerdo durante los últimos quince años. Doce, si se contaba desde la llegada de Natasha, pero Tony no estaba seguro de cómo él podría ser favorable para la salud mental de cualquier persona. El chili dentro de su vodka se había quemado durante días.  

En honor a la verdad, se estaba haciendo un solitario. Tony había sido confinado a su piso durante la mayor parte de las últimas semanas, después que su tobillo se hinchó y se negó a ser forzado dentro de su zapato, y mucho menos a ser apoyado en unas escaleras. Clint y Natasha se alternaron para llevarle comida, incluso después que él les había pedido que lo llevaran al Solar para vivir el resto de sus días lisiados a poca distancia de la bebida y las frituras, aunque sin un inodoro. Lo habían dejado en su habitación para sanar y dejarlo entre sí a solas. Tony había imaginado por la cara triste de Clint qué pasaba, incluso mientras ellos pusieron sus cabezas juntas para idear un nuevo prototipo para el arco en el que trabajaría para la mano derecha, que era la más débil de Clint. Aunque ellos no tenían los materiales aun, pero era un comienzo.

Ahora que el tobillo de Tony estaba mucho mejor, la misteriosa ausencia de Loki era todo en lo que él podía pensar. Estaba, para bien o para mal, interesado en él. ¿Le tenía miedo? Por supuesto. Pero sólo era su instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, Tony necesitaban saber sus orígenes, sus aptitudes y su loca tenacidad. Pero cuando todo lo que pudo recordar fue la sangre azul oscura chorreando por un lado de su cara y su tendencia a mantener la distancia por su aversión contacto físico, Tony tendía a preguntarse: ¿Era posible que un tipo así sucumbiera a una lesión critica en la cabeza? Porque si estaba muerto, tal vez ellos tenían una oportunidad para escapar de ahí.

Pero, si no lo estaba... la idea de entrar en el ala oeste se tornó algo terriblemente arriesgado.

Así fue que, con determinación en el corazón y náuseas en el estómago, Tony se puso de pie delante a la entrada, preguntándose si tenía las suficientes agallas para dar un paso hacia el único lugar que le había sido expresamente prohibido ir. Pero si Loki estaba herido (y en realidad aquella caída los debería de haber matado a ambos) entonces él tenía una excusa si lo atrapaban. La preocupación y la curiosidad. Eso era todo. No había malicia. No había nada en que justificarse para lanzarlo dentro de la celda de una torre por la eternidad. ¿Verdad?

De manera rápida, Tony empezó a subir las escaleras con la respiración agitada.

Aun no era entrada la tarde, pero la escalera casi estaba completamente a oscuras, un viento con olor a tierra y a humedad lo envolvió a medida que ascendía. Las paredes estaban marcadas con surcos de garras: largos, profundos y curvados. Uno tenía que ser muy fuerte para hacer marcas como las que las garras de Loki dejaban. El nerviosismo se agitaba en los intestinos de Tony mientras avanzaba camino, preguntándose si era un buen momento para cumplir con sus intenciones. Sin duda, él había hecho ruido suficiente para ser advertido. No estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido, no era un prisionero; no tenían ninguna razón para esconderse. Tony sólo estaba tratando de determinar si _el gran bastardo azul_ estaba en coma después de su fisura craneal contra el mármol y después de levantar aquella viga de madera increíblemente pesada de puerta del Salón de Baile mientras que la sangre todavía chorreaba la cara. Su razonamiento era completamente legítimo.

Él sólo necesitaba convencerse de ello.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, casi sentía el suficiente pánico para bajar de nuevo. Tony no había pensado que llegaría tan lejos sin ser descubiertos. ¿Loki estaba dormido? ¿Desmayado? ¿O en realidad lastimado de gravedad?

Cuando él llegó, se reveló un pasillo de tamaño medio lleno de puertas en distintas etapas de deterioro. Había seis habitaciones, tres a cada lado con un pequeño hueco en el extremo que se dividía hacia una ventana con un sucio asiento que se caía a pedazos, cubría la mitad del relleno. Una cortina de un azul desigual colgaba hacha jirones. La ventana estaba completamente manchada por lo que parecía hollín.

—Pero que ambiente más agradable hay aquí —murmuró, Tony—. Realmente acogedor.

Como todo lo demás estaba congelado. No era exactamente bajo cero la temperatura que había en el lugar, ¿la brisa helada venia de alguna otra parte? No se parecía al frío que irradiaba la piel de Loki cuando él se le acercaba, pero la temperatura definitivamente había caído mucho. Él deslizó las mangas de su camisa por debajo de sus codos, y se detuvo con una mueca de dolor cuando se percató que no tenía sus gemelos, pero aun así se abotono los puños a toda prisa. El estilo no era un problema últimamente.

Más adelante nada se movía. Con cautela, Tony se adelantó en el ala oeste.

Una cosa era cierta, Loki no le haría daño si lo atrapaba. Eso era un gran confort. Loki estaba completamente en contra de la violencia o las lesiones físicas; no es aquello fuera estrictamente necesario, ya sea para salirse con la suya, pero su cara al pie de la escalera cuando Tony le había desafiado a dejarlos marchar, y cuando él había tratado de ayudarlo después que el Reactor Arc casi le aplastara la tráquea; le había provocado un miedo real. Pero, ¿miedo a qué?

Al pasar por el frente de cada puerta, nada más que su propia respiración fue lo que escucho, los hombros de Tony se relajaron un poco. Tal vez nadie estaba. Oh…

Algo había crujido dentro de la habitación a su izquierda.

_Unos pasos._

No había tiempo para pensar o para marcharse. Respirando con pánico, Tony corrió al final del pasillo y saltó sobre el asiento junto a la ventana, tirándose las cortinas encima para protegerse de la mirada de Loki.

 _“Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda”,_ pensó a ciegas, con los dientes apretados y la cabeza hacia abajo. No sabía qué parte de su cuerpo seguía siendo visible a través de la cortina rasgada, pero si se movía había una gran posibilidad que Loki lo escuchara. El sujeto debía que tener sentidos sorprendentes, mucho más si se tenía en cuenta todas sus otras habilidades, pero si se quedaba quieto y no decía nada y… él no podía percibir señales de calor, ¿verdad? Si Loki tenía algún tipo de capacidad para la detección térmica como la mayoría de las criaturas de las zonas árticas, Tony bien podría decirle adiós a su culo en ese preciso momento. Tratando de soportar la respiración y sintiendo de repente una desesperada ganas de ir al baño, él se endureció cuando una puerta del pasillo se abrió con un leve crujido.

Durante un largo momento no hubo sonido alguno. Tony tuvo varias visiones con respecto a El Jefe echando a un lado la cortina y encontrándose cara a cara con él. Empujando su espalda a través de la sucia ventana hacia una caída de dos pisos directo a la muerte. Nieve roja. Duros carámbano. “ _No”_ , se recordó ferozmente mientras una gota de sudor frío le corría por la espalda. Loki no le haría daño. Podía hacerle otras cosas, pero aquello no. Bueno, tal vez. Ojalá.

De nuevo se escucharon pasos, esta vez más pesados y más seguros, alejándose hacia las escaleras. Lejos de Tony. Contando cada paso hasta que estos desaparecieron completamente y el silencio reino en el pasillo de nuevo, esperó otro minuto antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, el asiento junto a la ventana crujió y él miró alrededor a través del borde de la cortina.

Se había marchado.

Gracias a Dios.    

Su momentánea película de terror personal se desvaneció, le tomó sólo un momento darse cuenta que tenía una nueva oportunidad para husmear dentro del ala oeste, mientras que Loki estuviera fuera. Tal vez podía encontrar algunas respuestas dentro de esa habitación. Además, no parecía del tipo que bloqueara su puerta, probablemente porque él estaba demasiado seguro que todo el mundo se moría de miedo ante la idea de hacerle enojado. Aun así, Tony nunca había dejado que un poco de miedo se interpusiera en su camino hacia el progreso.

La puerta había quedado entreabierta, dándole el espacio justo para deslizarse al interior con un sutil crujido. Una vez estuvo seguro que el pasillo de afuera aún se mantenía en silencio, Tony se giró y se enfrentó a la habitación privada del señor y prisionero más antiguo de Winterheart.

Si hubiese poseído más tiempo para deliberar un plan, él podría haber tenido una idea de qué esperar en el interior del ala oeste. En realidad, el estado del pasillo le debería de haber dado una indicación, pero aquello no lo preparó para la ruina y el abandono con el que se enfrentó.

El lugar había sido completamente destrozado. Estaba oscuro y frío, sin una chimenea o una lámpara a la vista. Cada elemento de mobiliario había sido dividido en trozos de madera y metal retorcido. Los amarillentos sofás habían sido arrojados a las esquinas de la habitación, desmembrados, y caprichosos retazos de tela cubrían el suelo de piedra. Las sillas estaban esparcidas en pedazos. La alfombra había sido despedazada, arrugada y empujada a un lado, dejando la opaca piedra gris al desnudo. Las cortinas colgaban en jirones, cuando no estaban simplemente despedazadas y lanzadas contra las alfombras. Una chimenea ocupaba la mitad de la longitud de una pared, llena de lo que parecían ovillos de pergaminos y vidrios rotos.

Tony se internó más en la habitación, olía a nieve y a humedad, ya que el viento soplaba desde un balcón. Las puertas habían desaparecido; la mitad de la piedra que rodeaba el marco parecía haber sido arrancada y arrojada lejos, dejando un agujero en la habitación que probablemente era el culpable del frio invernal y la nieve que bajaba por la escalera interna. 

Conteniendo la respiración, fascinado, pero más bien un poco asustado por la devastada habitación, Tony circulo con mucho cuidado e hizo un balance de su entorno. Había una cama empujada contra una pared, porque tenía las patas rotas, o talvez había sido empujada aun costado porque su dueño descansaba en el suelo. Todo estaba cubierto por la suficiente cantidad de polvo como para que él se diera cuenta que no había sido utilizado en un buen tiempo. El sueño era algo que éste simplemente no necesitaba, ¿o la cama era algo que no le gustaba de usar? A juzgar por la habitación, casi parecía que Loki trataba de privarse de todo lo que pudiera ser considerado cómodo para una criatura ordinaria.

Cuando Tony se volteó, finalmente la vio. Una inmensa y descolorida una silla con alas de oro en los respaldados, había sido empujada hacia atrás por el balcón abierto. De cara a la frialdad glacial, probablemente daba una gran vista del bosque allá afuera. Había una pequeña mesa de madera al lado, milagrosamente intacta a pesar de la catástrofe que le rodeaba. Había una sábana envolviendo algo sobre la misma. Él la rodeó, lo que fuera, probablemente tenía el tamaño aproximado del casco del Mark I.

Tony se detuvo ante la idea. El Mark I; que divertido. Él nunca iba a terminar el Mark II. Pero lo que había sobre la mesa tenía su interés, sin darse cuenta, él se acercó más a ella hacia la luz de la tarde cayendo, manteniendo un ojo en la puerta de la entrada mientras se movía. La última cosa que necesitaba era tropezarse con un mueble y alertar a El Jefe que andaba husmeando. Fue en ese estado de concentración que lo dejó completamente alerta para el acusatorio ' _caawww'_  seguido por el aleteo de alas en el balcón.

Su viejo amigo el cuervo estaba de vuelta en la barandilla con los ojos brillantes como el oro, levantando su sorprendente envergadura y sacudiendo su húmeda cabeza. Que casi parecía arquearse con burla. El muy jodido.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Tony entre dientes, agitando el brazo hacia él—. Si me demandas esta noche voy a estar durmiendo con los peces —El pájaro, al ser un ave y por lo tanto carecer de peculiaridad alguna, le importo una mierda y saltó hacia el balcón dando dos pasos en su dirección. Estupendo—. ¿Eres su mascota? ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Vigilas el fuerte mientras él va a hacer su recorrido?

El cuervo esponjó sus plumas.

—Voy a tomar eso como un: _No_. —Le dio la espalda al ave por el momento y se acercó a la pequeña mesa con precaución. ¿Parecía que algo brillaba débilmente debajo de la sábana? Tony no estaba seguro que su cerebro científico pudiera manejar la verdadera magia, ni tener contacto más allá de la distancia. Aun así, lo que estuviera allí abajo, parecía importante. Tenía que serlo, ya que era lo único que se mantenía en una sola pieza dentro de toda la habitación. Y una pista era una pista. Él tenía que saber la verdad.

Conteniendo la respiración, Tony tiró la sabana lejos y saltó hacia atrás con el mismo movimiento, su brazo libre se interpuso como un escudo. Pero nada pasó, nada se movía. Incluso los cuervos no parecían estar dispuesto a perturbar aquel momento.

Era una manzana.

Una manzana de oro. Envuelta por una luz que se mantenía suspendido dentro de una campana de vidrio como si estuviera flotando en su propio campo gravitatorio. Era hermosa, y esta se…

Se estaba pudriendo. Un lado de la fruta fue hundiendo y arrugando, la piel se opacaba y suavemente se carcomía. Lo que le pasara, no era un proceso de descomposición natural. Nada natural se pudría a medias. El resto de la manzana estaba perfectamente firme y resplandecía con un apagado color dorado.

—Esto es increíble —Dio un respiro. Y con rapidez tiró de la cúpula de cristal quitándola de encima de la manzana. Él ni siquiera vaciló. ¿Cómo diablos estaba flotando? Si pudiera aprovechar ese tipo de ciencia, o traducirla a algo en lo que pudiera basarse un prototipo, infierno. Él cambiaría el mundo.

Él sabía que no debía, sabía que no era seguro, y que podía terminar radiactivo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tony tenía que tocarla. Acercando una mano temblorosa, él rozó la punta del dedo contra un lado liso de la manzana.

Su visión fue encerrada. El mundo volvió dorado y verde y  _frío_ …

_“¿Qué he hecho?”_

Algo lo agarró por la parte posterior del cuello, aventándolo tan lejos y con tanta fuerza que él sintió que los botones de su camina estallaron. Aun recuperándose de su visión, Tony se tambaleó hacia atrás a través del cuarto, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio antes de desmoronarse. La piedra helada chocó contra su espalda, era la pared, que lo dejó sin aliento. Tony se quedó sin aire por el golpe, entonces él decidió que estaba un poco harto que le falta el oxígeno.

Loki estaba de rodillas al lado de la mesa, ahuchando sus manos azules alrededor de la fruta que se asomaba. Él no le estaba tocarlo; le estaba mirando con horror y con miedo. Sin parpadear, las lágrimas estaban llenando sus ojos rojos. Tony se dio cuenta que, lo que fuera que estaba viendo, era más que una simple manzana. Mucho más.

—La podredumbre se ha extendido hasta éste punto —susurró Loki, su voz llena de algo muy parecía vergüenza. Al igual que la angustia—. Lo intenté. Hice todo lo que se suponía que… —Apartándose de la manzana como si ésta fuera algo peligroso, él se quedó mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos engarradas—. La ilusión de libertad. De esperanza. Para nada —Los labios azules se levantaron para dejar al descubierto una maraña de dientes afilados—.  _¡PARA NADA!_  

En la habitación empezó a hacer mucho frío. Un círculo de hielo comenzó a crecer hacia afuera de la forma encorvada de Loki, extendiéndose, creando un crepitante anillo de blanco. Estalagmitas comenzaron a nacer como pico del interior del anillo, sobresaliendo como las púas de hielo de una trampa antigua. Tony comenzó a deslizarse hacia la puerta, pero la cabeza de Loki se giró, con los ojos clavados en él. En la penumbra, éste no era más que una sombra llena de dientes blancos y ojos de color rojo sangre.

—Durante mucho tiempo medité el significado de sus palabras. Por largo tiempo he confiado en su sabiduría. —Loki se puso en pie vacilante, sus extremidades se sacudían torpemente. Tony pudo ver el hielo que caía de sus piernas. Estaba creando demasiado hielo, el suficiente como para construir su propio cuerpo en capas, arrastrándose por el suelo y las paredes como una alfombra de hielo que crepitar de rabia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia a Tony.

—Todo éste tiempo he estado protegido a un grupo de _bichos infectos_ que corretean por toda mi jaula… —El viento aulló y silbó detrás de él. La nieve giró por toda la habitación. Loki la cortó con un manotazo y su brazo fue envuelto en toda su extensión, por algo muy similar a una cuchilla de hielo. Tony comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver a Loki luchar contra sus propios poderes, la rabia y el tormento que montaba ya había comenzado a taponar la habitación de hielo, cubriendo todo lo que estuviera a la vista.

Loki había perdido el control de su propio poder. Estaba demasiado enojado. Sí, estaba enojado, _y Tony…_  

—No debería haber venido, sé que no debería haber entrado —comenzó Tony, luchando por mantener la voz—, y lo siento, por no cumplir con mi palabra, pero no haga esto…

— _¡TÚ, HUMANO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ORDENES!_ —Tony dejó escapar un grito y se lanzó a un lado cuando el hielo fue disparado hacia la pared en la que había estado apoyado. Loki lo siguió con la palma de la mano extendida. El hielo empezó a engancharse de sus zapatos, tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar. Loki estaba jadeando con dureza, su áspera respiración en la niebla era como un gruñido, a través de ellos, la nieve caía a la deriva. Parecía que toda la habitación había sido esculpida en hielo.

»He sido generoso con tú especie durante demasiado tiempo —Loki arrastró las piernas por el hielo con un chirrido, dirigiéndose hacia él, con el movimiento de algo que estaba demasiado arraigado a sus instintos violentos como para discutir. Si el hielo le subía a más de la _mitad_ del cuerpo; ¿qué le haría a Tony?

Tony no podía pensar, no podía respirar. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver la parte sobresaliente de los curvados cuernos y la espada de hilo que había hecho con su mano. Sus garras podrían desgarrar la madera y su fuerza podía hacer surcos en la piedra. Sus ojos no contenían algo más que la rabia herida.

Tony sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

Pero incluso, con toda la certeza encima, él no se marcharía sin dar pelea.

Agarrando la pata congelada de una silla rota, Tony la tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Pero no le dio a Loki; sino a la manzana detrás de él que carecía de protección sobre la mesa. Luego de escapar sin mirar hacia atrás, el furioso rugido de un depredador al que le habían negado su presa le piso los pasos. No había ningún lugar para esconderse en Winterheart. Él sabía que Loki lo encontraría debajo de todas las piedras, las habitaciones y los pisos, y lo despedazaría sólo por lo que había hecho. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, pero no más fuerte que…

La magia de su propia prisión.

Tal vez él iba a morir, pero al menos tendría compañía.

El tobillo de Tony punzó mientras él saltaba por las escaleras, el pecho le ardía con cada respiración mientras corría por los pasillos. Natasha y Clint estaban a la vista. Bueno. En algún lugar de la parte trasera del castillo, pero algo se estrelló. Loki.  _Jesús_ , él lo estaba persiguiendo.

Las puertas principales asomaron en el horizonte. Tony apena dudo en atravesarla e internarse en la atornillada tormenta de nieve. El puente levadizo estaba aún abajo, como lo había estado cuando él llegó. La puerta. Él sólo necesitaba llegar a la puerta.

Una forma oscura se lanzó por el aire, una cuña de alas emplumadas lo rodearon por encima. Tony apenas oyó el grito del cuervo sobre el metálico chirrido del frío. La puerta estaba fácilmente a su mano, como si quisiera que él escapara de Loki.

Deslizándose a través de las puertas de hierro, Tony corrió hacia el bosque.

La visibilidad era casi inexistente. Todo era blanco y frío, del tipo de frío que te hacia doler hasta los huesos clavándosete como cuchillos con cada ráfaga de viento. Sino encontraba algún tipo de refugio, seria apaleado por una verdadera tormenta de nieve e iba a morir más pronto que tarde. Pateando su camino a través de la profunda nieve de mierd… Tony trató de encontrar un sendero. Con una fría y adolorida mano presionó el Reactor Arc, tratando de calentarlo, y con la otra mano se cubrió la cara contra el amargo viento que esforzaba los árboles, mientras sus ramas detenían la mayor parte de la embestida.

Tony no estaba seguro de lo lejos que tenía que llegar antes de poder detenerse. No había rastros de nada, sólo árboles y nieve, y la creciente oscuridad. Todo lo que él sabía era que sus dedos no se movían y sus pies no eran más que dos trozos congelados que agonizaban. Pero la hipotermia era mejor que cualquiera otra cosa que El Jefe estuviera por adjudicar. Si nada más, él había luchado. Bueno. Más o menos. Huir era un tipo de lucha, él estaba seguro de eso.

Se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol espolvoreado en nieve, acurrucándose bajo el mismo. Estaba oscureciendo. Lo que significaba más frío. Probablemente también significaba una oscura muerte.

—PPP-podría ser peor —se dijo a sí mismo y al bosque congelado—. P-podría morir en un desierto.

Fue entonces cuando el primer lobo comenzó a aullar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de Afganistán, Tony había decidido que poseía un talento oculto para la supervivencia en condiciones extremas. ¿Le dispararon en el pecho? No murió. ¿Lo mantuvieron en cautiverio durante tres meses? Se construyó un traje y escapó. Él se había enfrentado a situaciones que destrozarían a la más ordinaria persona y superó todas las expectativas. Él era  _increíble_.

Pero en aquel momento, encogido y solo en la nieve, con el aullido de una manada de lobos haciéndose eco tras el aire de la tarde, Tony no se sentía como la mayoría de los supervivientes. Se sentía como un festín.

Él no tenía armas. Ni tenía idea de a dónde ir, además estaba tan congelado que ya había perdiendo la sensibilidad de sus pies y sus manos. Y eso era malo.

De cualquier manera quedarse donde estaba era igual a la muerte. Ya fuera el lobo o la nieve, ambos lo matarían. Tony se puso de pie a empujones, y empezó a correr como pudo. Era un objetivo móvil con una camisa roja, tal como una señal en medio de la nieve. ¿Los lobos podrían distinguir los colores? Tony no lo recordaba, mas aquel pensamiento lo distrajo tanto como para casi caer dentro de una zanja tapada, un terraplén espolvoreado por nieve lo condujo a un estrecho camino que estaba parcialmente congelado. Cruzar parecía arriesgado…

Al otro lado estaba parado un lobo, un gran bastardo de color gris plateado con brillantes ojos dorados y los dientes más largos que Tony había visto en su vida. Él permaneció inmóvil entre los árboles, mirándolo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para acabar con su persona. Él era una presa asustada y débil; de un salto podría cruzar el río congelado y rasgarle la garganta. Tal vez el próximo residente de Winterheart lo encontraría y se preguntaría sobre el estúpido cadáver de Tony Stark -quien había elegido el menor de dos males- con las tripas esparcidas por toda la nieve.

Tony contuvo la respiración y dio un cauteloso pasó hacia atrás por el terraplén. Un temblor flameó por su columna vertebral y la adrenalina viajo por sus venas. Él podría tratar de correr, tal vez subir a un árbol.  ¿Podría romper el hielo del río? ¿Ahogarlo? ¿Congelarlo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Él sabía que… no podía morir.

El lobo echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. La larga garganta y los dientes afilados envolvieron el aire con su canto, con el sonido de la inminente muerte de Tony. Qué manera de partir.

Tony se giró y corrió. Corrió por su vida y no se detuvo ni por miedo, ira o paralizante pánico. No pensó. En su lugar, él sacó las piernas de la nieve, intentando ignorar el áspero bufido de las respiraciones; detrás de él, un trueno rompió a la distancia. El aliento ardía en sus pulmones, mientras subía colina arriba y aceleraba el paso. Quizás arriba, podía haber algo que él pudiera utilizar, algún lugar para esconderse. Era un punto. Una esperanza. Sólo tenía que lograr…

Un par de dientes castañearon contra su nuca, una ráfaga de aliento fétido resolló sobre su piel. Tony sintió como un peso demoledor lo golpeaba por la espalda, obligándolo a derrapar sobre la nieve. El lobo soltó un ronco gruñido cuando se montó en su espalda, Tony sacó la cara del sofocante frío y trató de respirar. No sabía por qué, pero trató de respirar.

Una mandíbula se cerró en su pierna; un par de dientes se hundieron en la carne de su pantorrilla. Él no alcanzó a ahogar el grito de agonía que desgarró, cuando se dio vuelta tratando desesperadamente de patear al lobo en el hocico. En realidad, aquello no serviría para nada. Tres de éstos ya lo habían rodeado, pero había más ojos brillando en la oscuridad del bosque, observando a la presa que el mayor había atrapado.

Un hocico ensangrentado levantó su pierna. Los ojos del lobo observaban a Tony con un extraño vacío, resplandeciendo demasiado en la creciente oscuridad. No había hambre, ni inteligencia, ni piedad en aquellos ojos y nunca algo le había aterrado tanto. Debido a que no eran simples lobos. Eran un grupo de patrullaje. Eran magia y órdenes; no iban a matarlo porque eran animales hambrientos. Iban a matarlo porque él había cruzado el alambrado. Él se había escapado.

Iban a matarlo porque él conocía el castigo y lo había hecho de todos modos.

La mandíbula del lobo se abrió, sus dientes brillaron bañados con el carmín de su sangre. Su sangre. Tony vio su pierna tensarse…

…Aquello onduló hacia su expuesta garganta…

…El bosque se estremeció con un rugido tan atronador y tan lleno de rabia que el alfa se lanzó hacia atrás del círculo, encogiéndose ante la presencia de un tan terrible depredador, uno por el cual cualquiera con instinto de supervivencia habría pasado por encima su necesidad de matar a Tony.

Por encima de él, la tormenta de nieve ululó nuevamente.

Por un instante, Tony no supo si había sido salvado o si había entrado en una nueva clase de infierno. Sin embargo los lobos se reagruparon al tiempo que una gruesa tela era arrojaba alrededor de su cuerpo y una voz gruñía contra su oreja: — _Quédate abajo._

Una mano apretó su hombro contra la nieve y él se desvaneció. Tony no pudo evitarlo; hizo caso omiso a todos sus sentidos y empujó la capa de Loki lejos de su cara. Antes de ser absorbido por un espectáculo que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Loki surgió de entre las sombras, poniéndose de pie entre Tony y los lobos con los brazos y las garras extendidas, el hielo trepaba sobre su piel como un brillante bordado que convertía al azul natural de su piel en algo casi nacarado. Pero ahí era donde la belleza se detenía; comparado con los seis lobos, los cuales apenas llegaba a media talla de un hombre adulto, cada pulgada de Loki se apreciaba aún más salvaje y bestial de lo que era.

Por un instante suspendido en el tiempo, los lobos se inclinaron y se echaron sobre sus vientres, y Tony se preguntó qué tan patrón de Winterheart era Loki.

El viento sopló una cortina de remolinos blancos, rompiendo el momento, empujando el oscuro pelo de Loki lejos de sus hombros. La respiración de Tony se paralizó, divisando la hilera de cicatrices que le llenaba la espalda, y lo supo.

Los lobos preferirían al único prisionero que había sido condenado a permanecer eternamente en Winterheart.

—Acérquense con sus dientes y garras —escupió Loki. El hielo sobresalía de sus brazos como hombreras claveteadas—. Terminarán sin vida.

Los lobos le atacaron. Todos juntos.

La respiración de Tony resolló en su garganta cuando ellos pulularon alrededor de Loki, como una oleada de gruñidos, colmillos y pieles, sólo para ser lanzados de nuevo por un bloque sólido defensivo que envió al menos a dos lobos sorprendidos otra vez contra los árboles. Aquello era… lo que hizo… 

Loki se movía como un bailarín, sus cuernos se reflejaron contra la última luz de la tarde, con los ojos rojos como rubíes, mientras lanzaba afiladas hojas de hielo de las puntas de sus dedos. Se proyectó hacia delante con el pie izquierdo, el impacto sobre la nieve curvó una medialuna de hielo, disparando agujas. Igual que en el ala oeste, pero ésta vez no fue un ataque descontrolado y sin sentido. Ésta era destrucción con intención y Loki lo hacía ver como un arte.

Los lobos se dispersaron de nuevo, cada intento de ataque era frustrado por el hielo. Uno se acercó lo suficiente para morderle la muñeca, Loki estiró la pierna y le dio una patada tan fuerte que el lobo se estrelló contra otro árbol con un crujido repugnante.

Impresionado, sólo por un momento Tony pensó que iban a estar bien.

Loki se rodó de espaldas en tanto lanzaba otro golpe y lo arrastraba mientras giraba… y el lobo alfa se lanzó hacia adelante con un salto fuerte, dientes afilados desgarrando brutalmente un costado desprotegido de Loki.

Tony observó con horror como Loki se tambaleaba, gritando con voz ronca, mientras el lobo mordía profundamente, cayendo de rodillas mientras trataba de abrirle la boca con ambas manos. Un retraso que le costó, y la manada se reunió entorno a su cuerpo encorvado. Lo iban a hacer pedazos y Tony tendría que observar como lo hacían.

Con el pecho oprimido, él hizo un movimiento fallido hacia la manada, pero un gruñido surgió de detrás de las mandíbulas abiertas de los lobos y los ojos dorados de los lobos, seguido por altos gritos de pánico y el dolor mientras la nieve trepaba alrededor de Loki proyectando un círculo de estalagmitas de hielo, que atravesó algunos los lobos y envió a otros a corriendo de regreso hacia el bosque.

Escapando.  _De Loki_.

Sorprendentemente el alfa se detuvo, su mandíbula teñida de azul y rojo; por la sangre que escurría de su hocico. La sangre también goteaba de su pata herida, observando la creciente oscuridad. Los dos ojos observaban hacia el vacío, con la misma paciencia que Tony le había visto poner desde el otro lado del arroyo.

Loki trató de ponerse de pie para un último ataque, mas Tony pudo ver que era inútil. Estaba sangrando mucho por un costado, sus manos con garras estaban temblando por el esfuerzo. Cada respiración que soltaba era un jadeó de dolor. Aun así, de alguna manera, al ver a Loki intentándolo de todos modos, Tony consiguió el valor suficiente para echarse hacia adelante sin soltar la pesada capa que le cubría.

Algo con alas revoloteó por encima mientras Tony cojeaba hacia El Jefe, sus ojos clavados en el lobo, mientras maniobraba por el hielo que lo rodeaba. Ojos brillantes como monedas de oro. Había algo familiar en aquellos ojos, pero la idea se esfumo cuando Tony se acercó y puso una mano temblorosa en la parte posterior de la nuca de Loki. Encorvado sobre sí mismo, con una rodilla clavada en la nieve, él parecía que estaba jurando lealtad a su propia muerte. Mechones de pelo negro congelado se reunieron con la palma de su mano. Loki no se movía.

Del otro lado, el lobo ladeó la cabeza.

Algo se agitó de nuevo entre los árboles por encima de ellos. Las orejas del lobo se irguieron hacia el lugar, pero nunca apartaron su mirada de la mano de Tony. 

_“Ya sabía lo que le esperaba allá fuera, en el claro._

_Todo éste tiempo he estado protegiendo a un montón de bichos infectos que corretean por toda mi jaula...”_

Nada había cambiado. Nada había en absoluto cambiado, y tal vez por eso Loki había perdido la cabeza cuando encontró a Tony en el ala oeste. Loki los cuidaba porque él pensaba que eso debía hacer. Pero los lobos lo querían  _a él_ , no a Tony. Tony era simplemente una obligación. Loki era su verdadera presa.

Pero aquel lobo nunca dejó de ver la mano de Tony, la cual descansaba cuidadosamente frente a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki. Loki, ni siquiera era consciente que estaba sangrando constantemente sobre la nieve.

—No se lo llevarán.

Las palabras eran medio un comunicado, medio una perturbadora comprensión, pero sobretodo una verdad y Tony lo supo desde el momento que las pronunció. No sabía lo que en realidad significaban la magia de Winterheart y el encarcelamiento de Loki.

Metas. Objetivos, proyectos y misterios. ¿Esas no eran las situaciones donde se encontraba en su mejor momento?

Algo crujió de nuevo entre las ramas, y el cuervo soltó un áspero grito que incitó al lobo alfa a escapar por el bosque, sin ni siquiera un gruñido de despedida. Alrededor de ellos, el viento afilado se calmó lentamente, así como lo hizo el pulso de Tony.

Por supuesto que el alivio y la adrenalina desaparecieron con los problemas. Su pierna mordisqueada comenzó a clamar cuando el dolor regresó, y, la idea de morir de frío realmente comenzó a tornarse mucho más una certeza. Tiró de la capa sobre sus hombros, y ató el cierre de colmillos con los dedos, que se sintió como si estuvieran tallado por el hielo de Loki. Era una pesada sensación de bienestar alrededor de sus hombros y le resguardaría de la peor noche de invierno.

—Ahora, a moverse —murmuró Tony, arrodillándose entre el pelo con cuernos y azul con cicatrices que estaba a sus pies—. Tenemos que llegar a casa antes que te desangres —Envolvió su mano en el trapo verde y la extendió, sacudiendo un poco el hombro de Loki. Nada pasó. La tela no se congelo, bien, aquello indicaba que podía tocarle. Para bien o para mal, Tony podría al menos arrastrarlo, pero aquello le iba a tomar más tiempo del que tenían. Una vez que la oscuridad descendiera completamente, ellos estarían en aprietos.

Un momento después retiró todos los obstáculos. Tony chupó un dedo en su boca, luego lo sacó y lo metió dentro del oído de Loki.

La reacción que obtuvo poseyó cierta similitud con una suave descarga eléctrica, especialmente cuando un visible estremecimiento se arrastró por la columna vertebral de Loki y su cabeza se sacudió por la confusión. Tony se sintió un poco mal cuando Loki se agitó por la herida, intentando controlar su silbante respiración, mientras trataba de no convertir el aire azul como su piel. Una vez que recuperó la compostura, levantó la mirada para toparse con Tony.

—El lobo —dijo con voz áspera—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Se asustó con aquel anillo de muerte —Tony hizo una seña hacia el círculo formado por estalagmitas de hielo que los rodeaban—. También mataste a dos ahí mientras estabas... “ _Protegiéndome_ ”...siendo mutilado. Vamos, regresemos antes que el grandote decida juntar coraje y venir a buscarnos —Le tendió una mano, pero Loki que no le hizo caso y en su lugar examinó la herida de su costado. Sus dedos palparon alrededor de la mordida, manchándose con la sangre azul oscuro. Los ojos rojos se estrecharon calculadamente.

—Vamos —repitió Tony—. Los primeros auxilios después.

—He perdido demasiada sangre —dijo Loki—. Con mi fuerza, apenas puedo sostenerme. Sólo sigue caminando. Todos los caminos conducen a Winterheart. Si los lobos regresan, preferirán venir por mí.

Él quería que Tony lo dejara atrás. No en un sombrío sentido heroico, porque Tony no podría salvarse ni a sí mismo. Era real y extrañamente distante y Tony lo odiaba hasta los huesos.

_Quiero esto. Quiero esto._

_No pierdas tú vida._

Tal vez todos los hechizos se romperían si Loki moría en la nieve. Tony podría ir a casa y vivir, construir un traje nuevo, podría molestar a la Pepper e impresionar a Rhodey y emborracharse o hablar de los diseños fallidos de Howard con Obadiah. JARVIS se dejaría insultar e infectaría su sistema con aquel virus que lo haría hablar como una belleza sureña hasta que lograra eliminarlo.  _Podría ir a casa_.

Todo lo que debía hacer era dejar a Loki atrás, tal como éste se lo había pedido. Podría ganar algo de tiempo para Loki… hasta que fuera necesario.

El misterio de Winterheart podría seguir siendo eso. Una historia recordada por unos pocos.

Tony se desabrochó la camisa para exponer el Reactor Arc, la abrió y colocó una mano sobre el resplandor azul del reactor, girándolo hasta que un tranquilo silbido le indicó que se había desenganchado. Tirando de éste hasta la mitad de su pecho, trabajo rápido para aumentar con moderación la potencia de escape. Aquello no ayudaría en nada a la metralla, pero la luz que desprendía lentamente creció hasta iluminar el claro. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, y si la linterna que Loki llevaba cuando recorría el castillo indicaba algo, probablemente era que éste no sería capaz de ver bien.

De rodillas, Tony agarró la muñeca de Loki y la tiró por encima de su hombro, tomándolo por la otra mano y lo mantuvo agarrado, como un ancla.

—Aún tengo una pierna buena y ningún sentido de la orientación. Vas a venir conmigo.

Loki lo miró fijamente, su mirada era vacilante. La mano se apretó y Tony se encorvó ligeramente, las garras se presionaron sobre la piel en sus hombros. Pero sirvió para que éste se pusiera de pie con movimientos cortos y temblorosos, desplegándose hasta que estuvo por completo en su altura. La mirada que le dedicó a Tony fue tan cansada como adolorida.

—Tú podrías matarme. Obtendrías tú libertad y me daría la mía.

—Tienes razón, podría —gruñó Tony ligeramente a medida que comenzaba a caminar en dirección de donde había venido. Al menos bajar por la colina sería más fácil que correr cuesta arriba por la misma. Tony esperó que sus últimas palabras fueran de suficientes motivaciones, mientras comenzaba a cojear hacia el castillo remolcando a su captor.

Su labor fue difícil. Loki se sentía como un peso aplastante sobre sus hombros, no importaba cómo tratara de maniobrar a través de la nieve. Parecía que todo lo que podía hacer era no derrumbarse sobre la nieve y desmayarse. Por su parte, Tony sólo trataba de sostenerlo y controlar sus temblores. A pesar que la capa se estaba congelando. No estaba seguro de cuan grave era el sangrado de su pierna, ya que todo estaba un poco turbio de la rodilla para abajo. Pero por congelamiento sería una forma muy terrible de convertirse en el primer amputado de Winterheart.

En realidad, habría sido más fácil para él dejarlo atrás. Habría tenido mucho _sentido_  dejarlo atrás. Loki era demasiado fuerte, demasiado irritante, demasiado amargado. El modo que había arremetió dentro del ala oeste había sido algo horrible. Tony sólo había salvado su vida después que la había puesto en un mayor peligro. Por lo único que le había salvado era porque él  _pensaba_  que era lo se debía hacer; en primer lugar, porqué los humanos estaba incluidos en el castigo. Era egoísta y doloroso, y Tony estaba por encerrarse de nuevo en aquel lugar de forma voluntaria, más la causa de todo ese tormento y la rabia.

Pero, ¿aquello no había sido lo mismo?

Reemplazó la cueva por un castillo, reemplazó a Yinsen y su tranquilidad sabia con… cualquier persona que le mirara a los ojos. Permutó tres meses por más de quince años. Una de las razones del confinamiento era las preguntas y la soledad. ¿Aquello sería demasiado? ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir por tanto tiempo? Con aire ausente, Tony aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca fría que colgaba por encima de su hombro, manteniendo sus ojos en la luz bailarina del Reactor Arc. Conociéndolo, podría haberse convertido en algo aún peor.

Además, Tony ya había visto a una persona morir para que él pudiera obtener su libertad. La muerte de Yinsen era todo el peso que su conciencia podía cargar.

Luego estaban los lobos. El dolor de culo que eran los cuervos que lo mantenían asechando. Aquella brillante manzana. Había un secreto en Winterheart, y dejar que Loki se desangrara en medio de una tormenta de nieve no iba a revelarlo. En primer lugar, todavía no sabía por qué le había sido permitido entrar, o cómo era que Pepper había conseguido perderse. Ahora había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para huir. Por el momento, sería suficiente encontrar un camino que los condujera al castillo.

Por algún milagro, alguna bendición mágica de la cual Tony ni si quiera pensará demasiado, ellos en realidad regresaron al castillo. Juntos lograron cruzar las puertas, mientras la más pura oscuridad descendía sobre ambos. Sólo con ver las paredes arqueadas y las enormes puertas, todos los huesos del cuerpo de Tony dolieron de nuevo, como si se sintiera aliviado por estar finalmente a salvo, había usado toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Loki logró sacudirse lo suficiente como para caminar sin ayuda por sus propios medios, dándole a Tony la oportunidad de enderezarse y pensar en cómo estaría la lesión de su pierna. Uno no era mordido todos los días por un mágico lobo guardián. ¿Éste podría tener rabia? La mera cantidad de gérmenes en la boca con colmillos era algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

La puerta estaba tan pesada como siempre, pero Loki se estiró por encima de la cabeza de Tony y la empujó con tanta fuerza que ésta se abrió de golpe. En el interior, alguien chilló por la sorpresa y se echó a correr. Clint, avanzó con su linterna y mucha intranquilidad.

—¡Cristo en monociclo, Tony, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo afuera con ese tobillo jodido?! —le preguntó con enfado, tirando a Tony por las muñecas hacia el interior. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando registró la temperatura de su cuerpo—. ¡Mierda! Ya casi entras en hipotermia y… ¿esa es la capa de El Jefe?

—Sí —Tony se giró, para su sorpresa Loki llegó cojeando detrás de él. Ante la luz dorada de la linterna, su sangre había dibujado una amplia franja hasta su rodilla. La mordida se veía grotesca, profundos agujeros formaban un grotesco semicírculo en el músculo del costado, justo por debajo de la caja torácica. Era de un enfermizo azul pálido, Clint se balanceó sobre sus pies, estremeciéndose lejos de él, atemorizado.

—Soy… —Clint se calló antes de siquiera comenzar la oración. Él vio cómo su mano derecha temblaba a su costado, mientras contemplaba a El Jefe, a Loki, como si estuviera viendo una pesadilla.

 _“Oh, mierda”_ , pensó Tony con desesperación, por supuesto que él no podía manejar la situación. La última vez que Loki se había lastimado, éste casi mató a Clint por accidente.

Mas entonces, la linterna en la mano de Clint se balanceó ligeramente, mientras se frotaba la cara con una mano. Sus ojos azules parecían un poco salvajes y se apuró a tragar como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero parecía aguantar y oponer resistencia.

—Vayan al solárium —Pudo decir—. Voy por Natasha —Tony vio que Loki a su lado se sacudió un poco, apenas el nombre fue mencionado, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar Clint empujar su culo hacia lo alto de la gran escalera.

Tiritando con la ropa mojada y la piel húmeda, Tony trató de caminar sobre una pierna, la cual se sentía como si hubiese sido incinerada. El solárium estaba en el fondo de un largo pasillo, pero la pared era apoyo suficiente para permitirle a Loki a caminar solo, aunque Tony pensó que era más por una cuestión de orgullo. Casi se hizo sangrar el labio cuando se mordió para evitar cualquier sonido de dolor mientras volvía a caminar.

Apenas habían colapsado en el salón junto a la chimenea cuando Natasha empujó la puerta abriéndola con el hombro y entró cargando una bandeja con lo que parecía un apilado de servilletas de tela y una sospechosa botella sin marca, que parecía alcohol ilegal. Clint estaba justo detrás de ella, con dos jarras de agua caliente y una pila de...

—Orinales —Clint asintió ante la expresión de Tony—. Nunca fueron utilizados, hombre, lo juro. Quítate la ropa.

—Mirá, yo puedo continuar —argumentó, Tony—. Él es quien necesita ayuda —Al otro lado de la sala de estar, Loki estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza inclinada mientras apretaba una mano sobre su herida.

Natasha lo ignoró, desabrochándole la camisa y entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz del Reactor  Arc. Tony trabajó rápido para regresar la luz a su normalidad, haciendo caso omiso a la vehemente mirada que intentaba advertir cuán profundo descendía la ranura en su pecho.

—El Jefe no va a dejar que lo atienda —dijo suavemente Natasha, sólo para sus oídos—. Y Clint es físicamente incapaz de tocarlo. Él quiere hacerlo, pero no puede, y  _no voy_ a pedirle que lo haga —Tony no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Él terminó de despojarse de su ropa interior y envolverse en una áspera manta de lana, con cada pie en un orinal de agua caliente mientras Clint limpiaba la herida de su pantorrilla con una compresa empapada en alcohol. La sangre había convertido el agua del recipiente a un color rojo enfermizo.

—La mordida no es tan profunda, probablemente te estaba degustando antes de matarte —dijo Clint amablemente a sus pies—. Hay muchas marcas, pero en conjunto sólo quedará una cicatriz. Bien por el lobo, podrás utilizar tú pierna mala de todos modos —Clint le dedicó una sonrisa perversa—. Eres un puto idiota.

No le quería hacer sentir culpable, pero Tony lo sintió de todos modos. En realidad, él era todo lo que tenía, y se había salido a correr por ahí, como un idiota y casi había logrado que lo mataran. Si Loki no hubiese llegado para salvarlo, él sólo sería un cadáver congelado en la nieve.

—Lo siento —dijo Tony, reuniendo su terrible sonrisa con la de Clint—, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—No, hombre, sólo quiero el maldito arco que me prometiste.

—Voy a metértelo por el culo la próxima semana.

El intercambio fue interrumpido por una familiar crujido del hielo resonando por la sala, donde Loki le estaba gruñendo a Natasha como si estuviera sosteniendo un cuchillo y no puñado de servilletas limpias para su usar como vendas. Por su parte, Natasha estaba rígida, tensa, de pie al otro lado de la mesa ratona.

—Cógelos. Limpia tú heridas.

Loki no respondió; el hielo se separó de sus dedos mientras los flexionaba, diciendo que ya era suficiente. Tony se aventuró a decir que tal vez él realmente no la había perdonado por la trampa de aceite. O que simplemente no le agradaba mucho.

—Correcto. Disfruta de la infección masiva, la fiebre, tu…

—Mi carne no se enferma con tanta facilidad —escupió Loki, levantando la mirada para treparse con la suya. Oh, si las miradas mataran—. Tampoco soy tan estúpido como para permitirle un segundo intento.

Natasha sonrió. No era una sonrisa muy agradable.

—No me digas que todavía estás enojado, que inocente, la incrédula Natalia era un cuento —Ella dejó caer las servilletas sobre la mesa y batió sus pestañas—. ¿O simplemente estás enfadado porque te lo habías creído?

Loki se levantó de un salto.

— _Ohhh_  —soltó Tony, apuntando un enrojecido dedo hacia ella—. Golpe. Ahí está. Tú sucia, miserable doble agente, construiste una relación, como una genuina espía. Tú depredadora de hombres. ¡Permití que me vieras _desnudo_!  

Natasha se encogió de hombros. —Tenía cinco costillas y un tobillo roto —dijo ella suavemente. Sus ojos se calentaron con la luz del fuego—. Entablar una conexión emocional era todo lo que tenía hasta que lograra matarlo. ¿Realmente puedes culparme? —Su gesto hacia Loki, de pie allí, así herido y furioso, le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Clint hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, buenas noches —murmuró él.

—Clint, no es lo que… no habría daños colaterales —insistió Natasha, extrañamente avergonzada por su pose de mujer fatal. Él sólo le indicó que se marchaba, sin mirar hacia atrás, la mano lesionada se apretó en su costado.

—Buenas noches —repitió Clint y luego se marchó, la puerta chilló mientras se cerraba detrás suyo.

Por un momento, Natasha en realidad parecía a la deriva, mirando a Tony como si tuviera algún tipo de lección o sabiduría para impartir. Como si él tuviera idea alguna sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo. ¿Clint pensaba que Natasha, también, le había mentido a él? ¿Qué se burló de él?  ¿Lo usó? O tal vez pensaba que quería que resultase herido por el hielo. Tal vez pensaba que no le importaba. Se podría plantear hipótesis sobre el escenario durante semanas.

—Ve a ayudarlo —le sugirió a Tony—. Primero el orgullo. Trata de ser honesta. Lleva comida contigo.

La boca de Natasha se crispó. —Él no es un animal.

—No, pero es un hombre. Y la comida es una herramienta imprescindible para el soborno —Vaciló, entonces decidió dejarlo salir y decirlo—. Deja de actuar como si no te importa una mierda, Romanoff. Probablemente él sea el mejor amigo que jamás tendrás.

Por varios segundos ella se quedó ahí, a la luz del fuego, con el ondulado pelo rojo y el vestido hecho a mano con los ojos verdes heridos. Natasha no se veía como una maestra del espionaje o una profesional de corazón frío. Parecía como si realmente se encontrara en mal estado. Tony se estaba familiarizado con esa mirada.

—De todos modos, no puedo hacer nada más aquí —murmuró ella. Entonces se dispuso a marcharse, desplazándose hacia la puerta y… dejando a Tony allí, desnudo, con un demonio azul de hielo enojado. Él observó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, sus dedos se erizaron en el agua ya fría. Estaba casi seguro que sólo era un caso de congelamiento superficial, dado que no había estado allá afuera más de una hora. Sin embargo, su pierna aún le dolía envuelta en el deshilachado vendaje improvisado.

Él miró a Loki, que estaba luchando para poder sentarse de nuevo sin derrumbarse sobre la silla. Todavía había hielo aferrándose a sus manos, pero era viejo, derritiéndose en la punta de sus dedos con la luz del fuego. “¿El calor seria incómodo para él?  Probablemente no tan incómodo como la herida”, pensó Tony con una bofetada mental a su propia estupidez. Sacando sus pies del agua, se los secó sobre la colchada alfombra y se levantó, sujetando la manta alrededor de su cintura para que no se cayera mientras se movía. Se sentía un poco como una falda, pero la ventilación no era tan mala. La habitación estaba bastante caliente por la enorme chimenea.

Tony estaba ordenado la pila de servilletas que Natasha había traído y había rasgado, en el momento que Loki levantó la cabeza para estudiar lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Estás herido en alguna otra parte? —le preguntó con voz ronca y el ceño frunciendo. Parecía que necesitaba con urgencia dormir una borrachera. Cualquiera fuera el equivalente no humano de la anemia, probable era casi la misma cosa.

—No —dijo Tony, arrasando otra larga tira con los dientes—. Tú lo estás —Él ató cuidadosamente una longitud decente de tela, anudándolas lo suficientemente fuertes para que no se rompería entre los bordes al deshilarse—. Por favor, no te pongas en actitud de paciente mal humorado. Eso necesita al menos un poco de antiséptico.

Era torpe, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de acceder a la herida sin ponerse de pie y ejercer presión sobre su pierna. Loki no estaba cooperando con el asunto, ya que se tiró hacia atrás y empujó sus manos lejos, protestando con varias excusas y amenazas a pesar de estar tan débil como un gatito. El hielo no estaba a la vista, sin embargo, era una pista interesante que Tony guardo para más tarde. Al parecer, no era del mismo tipo de amenaza que Natasha le había provocado.

Al final, Tony perdió la paciencia, abrió los muslos de Loki y se arrodilló entre estos, presionando una compresa empapada en alcohol directamente contra la herida.

El dolor debió de ser insoportable, pero Loki sólo dejó escapar un rugido de angustia, inclinándose hacia abajo, manteniendo las manos lejos de sus costados, las cuales creaban hielo y los arrojaba al suelo. De repente, tanto las rodillas de Tony como sus pies calzados con botas se vieron envueltos en una gruesa capa de escarcha. No era tanta como para hacerle daño, pero si suficiente para asustarle.

—Por favor, no me congeles.

— _Eso intento_ —Doblado, Loki respiró con dificultad por la nariz. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados por el dolor—. Pero no sé cómo.

—Está bien —exhaló Tony—, entonces voy a conformarme con que no me toques con tus pedacitos de hielo. Voy a tratar de ser rápido. Mantente quieto.

Loki no respondió, pero le llamó la atención la cantidad de humedad que recolectaban sus pestañas cuando Tony reanudó la limpieza sobre la herida. Dada la cantidad de alcohol que había aplicado directamente a la herida, debía de ser doloroso. Tal vez era aún peor para alguien como él. Tony fue por tres trapos antes de terminar, con esfuerzo se inclinó hacia adelante hasta alcanzar la espalda de Loki y limpiar la herida que la mandíbula inferior de un lobo le había hecho.

Tony estaba limpiando la sangre seca de los costados, cuando Loki apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Aun ocupando, esperó unos segundos para sentir su aliento. Fue allí, que sopló contra su clavícula con un ritmo suave. Loki no se había desmayado, no del todo. Él sólo estaba... apoyándose en él para descansar. Tony decidió que podía hacerle de soporte por un rato.

—Realmente te desgarró, ¿verdad? —murmuró él, sintiendo la aspereza de los cuernos presionarse contra el hueso de su hombro. La piel que le tocaba estaba fría, pero no tan fría como había estado en la nieve—. Pensé que iba a matarme, ya sabes. Debería haber sido más... — ¿Más qué? ¿Cuidadoso? ¿Cauteloso? Él alejó el trapo manchado con sangre, lo sumergió en una jarra con agua a sus pies y lo escurrió, con cuidado de no empujar demasiado a Loki. Cuando lo sumergió en el alcohol y lo apretó contra la herida, sintió que el aliento de su pecho cecea un poco—. No debería haber ido hasta allí.

Cuando Tony decidió que la herida estaba lo suficientemente limpia, se echó hacia atrás y cogió una longitud de vendas, presionando el cuadrado de tela contra la herida por si empezaba a sangrar de nuevo. Era torpe, trataba de envolver _y_ sujetar la tela al mismo tiempo que se mantenía quieto para que Loki pudiera permanecer apoyado sobre su hombro, pero él estaba decidido a hacer que todo funcione. La gente en realidad no se apoyaba en él, nunca. Por lo general, era al revés. Ya fuera literal o figurativamente, o cómo fuera. Tony no era del tipo de sujeto por quien la gente regresaba debido a la comodidad o la ayuda. Así que esto... esto era bueno. Podía hacerlo seguido.

—No iba a matarte —Las palabras estaban oxidadas, él estaba cansado, pero había una nota de sinceridad que detuvo cualquiera de las protestas sarcásticas que Tony podría haber hecho—. Cuando estoy enojado o amenazado, pierdo el control de éste maldito poder. Al verte allí con la manzana... —Loki enmudeció y levantó la cabeza, parpadeando lentamente, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro que reveló sus afilados colmillos.

Tony simplemente bajó la cabeza y continuó pasando la venda de una mano a otra, envolviendo la venda con una superposición de blanco hasta que pudo romper la venda y atar los extremos limpiamente. Para un trabajo de aficionado, en realidad no se veía tan mal.

—Eso debería servir suficiente —Tony se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor, acariciando su rodilla cubierta de cuero. De rodillas sobre la piedra. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para ese tipo de abuso. Se tensó, gruñendo ligeramente a medida que su pantorrilla se contraía, haciendo que el músculo dañado se estirara una vez más. Todo lo que podía hacer era enganchar aquella botella de alcohol ilegal, o lo que fuera y sentarse en el salón junto a Loki. Había al menos quince centímetros de espacio entre ellos; lo que era una distancia segura, ¿verdad?

Tony bebió en silencio durante un rato, deseando tener algo para comer, pero también demasiado cansado para moverse. Había sido una tarde larga y éste nuevo casi-entendimiento con El Jefe le estaba asustando un poco. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en Clint? ¿Se estaba identificando demasiado con su captor, ese sería el aprendizaje de su confinamiento? Él no lo creía. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas y nunca había tenido aquel problema con Raza y sus hombres. Ni siquiera aquel chico Abu, que generalmente sólo quería alguien para hacer la colada.

Una prisión y un santuario. Tal vez, Tony ya no podía pensar en ella como una prisión. Al menos durante un tiempo, a pesar de todas las mentiras que se decía a sí mismo, era bueno estar en otro lugar. Algún lugar donde el nombre Stark no tenía sentido. Había algo de paz en ello. Se sentía como un secreto. Se sentía como si fuera alguien normal y no era tan malo. 

—Entonces —dijo él un momento más tarde, parpadeando hacia el crepitar de la chimenea—, ¿qué hay con la manzana, de todos modos?

Por su parte, Loki soltó un suave suspiro, cansado hasta los huesos.

—Es mi corazón.

Tony pensó seriamente en el asunto por un tiempo. Por último, tomó un sorbo de la botella, se la entregó a Loki. La mano que la tomó no rosó la suya.

—Y yo pensé que tenía problemas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Castillo de Winterheart.

 

Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Tony pudiera encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para romper el silencio del solárium. Sentado, ahí, cansado y dolorido, había sido tan bello pasar un momento simplemente escuchando el crepitar del fuego, consiente de todo el hielo y el frío que había allá afuera.

Bueno, en su mayor parte. 

Loki sólo se mantuvo sólidamente a su lado, mas no parecía inclinado a moverse ni a dormir. En su lugar, simplemente se sentó en una extraña forma curvada, con la botella de alcohol sin nombre apretada entre las manos. La luz del fuego parpadeaba de manera inquietante sobre su piel azul, acariciando su oscuro pelo y los curvados cuernos. Proyectando extrañas sombras que Tony no podía descifrar sobre su cara. 

Con curiosidad, sus ojos siguieron las líneas finas, similares a cicatrices que decoraban la piel Loki. Todas eran líneas limpias. Parecían reales, buena parte eran paralelas entre sí, de dos en dos, mientras que otras líneas se marcaban en su frente como espejos gemelos. Dos de éstas descendían por la línea de su cabello y sus orejas, cerrando la distancia entre éstas y corriendo por las mejillas de Loki hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Lo que éstas fueran, seguramente estirada a lo largo de todo su pálido cuerpo, trazando figuras. 

Cuando los ojos de Tony regresaron al rostro de Loki, advirtió que los cansados ojos rojos estaban fijos en él. 

—Preguntá —dijo él, tosiendo ligeramente. El movimiento le hizo encogerse de dolor—. Has vivido la mitad de tú vida sin tener idea que algo como _esto_ pudiera existir. Si tienes alguna pregunta, quiero escucharla.

 Tony tragó. ¿Era la llave del reino, o una trampa oculta? Una u otra, sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas porque él había mantenido la boca cerrada hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué cosa eres? ¿Cómo es que el hielo puede salir de tus manos? ¿Por qué no lo controlas? ¿Eso es parte de la maldición? Supongo que hay una maldición. Y, ¿por qué dices que la manzana es tú corazón? —Preguntas aplastadas por preguntas, una encima de la otra dentro de la mente de Tony, cada una más importante que la anterior. Él había tratado de permanecer sólo sentado, aceptando toda aquella locura, y la magia que existía sólo en la medida que la vivía, sin tener idea cómo era que ésta pasaba, pero consiente que necesitaba más. Mucho más. Si pudría recibir, al menos, una décima parte de las respuestas que estaba buscando... 

Loki levantó la mano, pero no fue para silenciarlo. Simplemente contempló su palma por un momento, pensativo. Tony miró la garganta moverse ligeramente, mientras tragaba con cautela. 

—Soy un Gigante de Hielo —Tony se inclinó por la sorpresa, pero era Loki quien parecía absolutamente sorprendido por sus palabras. 

—¿Qué? —reclamó Tony. 

—Soy un Gigante de Hielo—repitió Loki, con un temblor de emoción; había un significado oscuro tras las palabras—. Yo nunca se lo había dicho a nadie —Sus manos se cerraron con un ligero golpe, sus garras oscuras se presionaron contra sus palmas—. Ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Tony pensó, largo y profundo en aquello. Y entonces no logró contenerse. 

—¿Gigante de Hielo? —Contempló de nuevo a Loki. No le importaba ocultar sus dudas—. No me mal intérpretes, eres alto, un metro noventa, tienes piernas largas y hombros que sólo a un escultor se le ocurriría, pero a menos que vengas de “La Comarca”, ese no es precisamente el nombre más indicado.

—Yo soy un enano —dijo Loki sin emoción. La cortina de cabello oscuro cayó sobre su mejilla y su hombro, sin ocultar la frialdad de su mirada—. Mi padre me abandonó en la nieve apenas nací.

Tony tragó.

—Lo siento.

—No tengo ninguna utilidad para tú empatía. Me encontró el enemigo y me cogió como un trofeo de guerra —La boca de Loki se curvó hacia abajo—. Me dejó creer que había nacido de su propia sangre. Yo era su segundo hijo, la oveja negra, hasta que la paz fue corroída por la guerra, hasta que mi hermano me guio al reino a mi verdadero padre.

Loki escuchó absorto cómo la historia surgía de algún lugar antinatural, oxidada, pintando la historia de un niño abandonado, que creció despreciando a su propia especie, sin tener la menor idea de dónde surgió. La intolerancia estaba por encima de todas las anteriores omisiones. Los celos y los secretos. Un padre, un gran líder, que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en Loki, hasta que él había averiguado el por qué.

—Cuando llegará el momento, yo hubiese traído la paz —Los ojos de Loki brillaban a la luz del fuego—. Perseguí a mí belicoso hermano hasta una esquina de éste mundo y lo cacé como a una presa. Pulsé un botón, y quemé la entrada por la cual se va hacia el inhóspito lugar donde está el pueblo de mí padre natural —¿Esa era una sonrisa o era un gruñido? —. La guerra acabó antes de empezar. Salvé incontables vidas...

—¿Intentaste matar a tú propia gente?

—No es mi pueblo —El hielo comenzaba a formarse en las manos de Loki como una corteza blanca y espesa. Tony no le dijo nada, mientras se estiraba y colocaba la botella junto a sus pies—. Hice todo lo que debía hacerse —La historia tenía un sentido retorcido, una horrible lógica, medio loca de hartar, Tony no era el más grande descifrador de personas, pero algo no le olía bien sobre esa historia. ¿Gigantes de Hielo que mataban a otros Gigantes de Hielo? ¿El enano criado por el enemigo como un hijo? Y el hermano de la historia apenas se mencionaba. Una madre que sólo asentía con de cabeza. Pero, antes que Tony pudiera si quiera preguntar, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Sé que estoy diciendo algo obvio, pero… —Tony abrió las manos—. Si has hecho todo correctamente, ¿por qué estas encerrado?

Loki hizo una mueca. El movimiento le hizo saltar otra vez a su lado, obligándolo ésta vez a inclinarse hacia adelante y respirar. Se sentó así durante largos segundos, con una mano pegada a la herida vendada y otra cubriéndose la cara. El hielo crujía en sus dedos y subía a través de su mejilla. Parecía no darse cuenta, perdido en cualquier pensamiento oscuro que hubiese aseverado las palabras de Tony. 

Con la cabeza en esa posición, Tony era capaz de ver la curva de su columna vertebral, mientras que el pelo largo se deslizaba hacia adelante, sobre los hombros de Loki, revelando largos surcos que viajaban a lo largo de su espalda, eran líneas de tejido mal cicatrizado. No eran como las elegantes figuras que tenía por el cuerpo. Esas eran heridas que se habían cerrado sin ser curadas. Con demasiada claridad se apreciaba que las heridas eran viejas y Tony sabían de dónde venían. 

—Has intentado escapar de una vez, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —Las palabras eran calmadas. 

—Entonces supongo que, te ganaste la piel de lobo en tú capa ese mismo día que hiciste aquello —Despectivamente, él se pasó un dedo por el borde de la cicatriz más prominente. Eran marcas de garras. Demasiado profundas para que un ser humano sobreviviera. Era como si las mismas sirvieran de evidencia sobre cuán viejo, fuerte y feroz, era Loki. Eso era algo a lo que temer. 

Loki pareció estremecerse, volvió la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a la mano de Tony. 

—Ten cuidado —Fue todo lo que éste dijo; sus palabras eran apenas una protesta. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse o… había perdido la esperanza que por protegerles lo liberarían un día. De seguro que viera la manzana había roto algo dentro de él, eso era definitivo. Pero incluso después de aquello, había ido a buscar a Tony al bosque. 

¿Qué tipo de máquina de hielo genocida, luchaba contra lobos para salvar a un ser humano? ¿Estaba claro que él pensaba que sólo su pueblo, sólo su raza específica era digna de algo? Loki hablaba como si fuera un ser superior, pero sus acciones le indicaban lo contrario. 

Tomando el riesgo, Tony deslizó su mano por el hueco del brazo doblado de Loki, presionando su palma contra los fríos músculos de su pecho. Loki se tensó por la sorpresa, resollando entre dientes, pero todo lo que Tony podía concentrarse era en el rápido golpeteó del corazón bajo su mano. 

—Ya sabes, nunca había escuchado que una manzana hiciera algo por el estilo. Debe ser una fruta en verdad particular.

—Eres demasiado literal —Loki le dio un ligero golpe al envés de la mano de Tony con los dedos—. No estaba hablando de mí corazón. La manzana... reflejá mi esencia —dijo él, lanzando una mirada amarga hacia Tony—. Ciertamente no es un juego de palabras. Cuando se pudra, yo haré lo mismo. Y el reloj de arena es mi alma.

Tony tragó.

—Cómo puedo ver, Dorian Gray es una mierda. ¿Qué pasa si alguien come tú manzana?

Reclinándose en las almohadillas, Loki se encogió de hombros. 

—Has una conjetura —graznó Loki, haciendo una mueca mientras se deslizaba—. ¿Por qué crees que reaccioné con tanto enojo cuando vi que estabas tratando de tocarla?

—¿Entonces admites que reaccionaste excesivamente? 

—¿No has oído a la dama? Mis inquilinos tienen la costumbre de tratar de asesinarme. Teniendo en cuenta las experiencias pasadas, mi reacción se justificá—Su ceño se frunció con incertidumbre—. ¿Cómo podía saber que serías diferente?

Tony abrió la boca, con un comentario ingenioso listo para brotar de sus labios, pero la cruda honestidad en la expresión de Loki, y aquello ojos impresionantes, lo detuvieron. De alguna manera, Tony tenía la impresión que aquello era más de lo que el solitario guardián había dicho en años. En sus palabras no había ira, ni estaba cargadas de brutalidad. Tal vez, era verdad, a pesar que no del todo.

No confiaba en Natasha, evitaba a Clint, ¿qué hacía a Tony diferente? ¿Era debido a que le había pedido permanecer en el lugar de Pepper?

¿Por qué había tenido la oportunidad de matar a Loki y recuperar su libertad y lo había rechazado? 

—No quería hacerte daño, sólo asustarte para que nunca regresaras a mis aposentos —dijo de repente Loki, regresando su atención al fuego—. Cuando el hielo brotó, no me importó. Quería hacerte retroceder delante mío. Y cuando escapaste hacia la nieve, a la muerte, yo estaba disgustado —Él parpadeó ante el fuego—. Me siento por encima de esos monstruos. Pero resulta que soy uno más de ellos…

Como las declaraciones que había dicho, era sencillo; dicho a la ligereza, un ligero remordimiento con raíces probablemente originado en lo más profundo del centro de su podrido corazón. Para Tony, la culpa se cristalizó en fría determinación, en sentido de la justicia y del deber… y se destrozó en pedazos. ¿Los monstruos eran diferentes a diseñar y producir armas que podían matar y matar y matar de forma masiva? No. Él les había dado los medios para producir la guerra, y le puso el nombre de un buen día de trabajo. Se había lavado las manos de la sangre y conteo de cadáveres. Ni siquiera se había molestado en entender cómo era que los Diez Anillos habían puesto las manos sobre sus armas. 

¿Él estaba por encima de esos monstruos? 

No. 

No, sólo cerró los ojos mientras la sangre fluía a su alrededor. 

—¿Por favor, pásame la botella? —le pidió a Tony, con la garganta apretada. Cuando vio que Loki no se la iba a pasar, él decidió inclinarse y tomarla por sí solo, pero una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca como un grillete de hierro. No era tosco, pero sí con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que Tony se detuviera inmediatamente, como un gatito con la piel entre sus dientes. 

Curiosamente, Loki también se había detenido; los ojos fijos en el contraste entre sus pieles como si nunca los hubiese visto antes. Sus garras raspando ligeramente contra la frágil piel interior de la muñeca de Tony. Había una luz extraña, casi fascinante en sus ojos, algo que no se debía al parpadeante fuego de la chimenea. 

Con cuidado, sin comprender el peso del momento, pero consiente que no quería destruirlo, Tony giró la mano con la palma hacia arriba, sintiendo la fría sensación de la mano de Loki sobre su brazo mientras se movía. Un pulgar acarició las venas de color azul pálido de su muñeca, era tan suave que casi parcia respetuoso, pero no había nada más que tristeza en los ojos de Loki.

—Es mejor que trates de dormir —dijo finalmente, renunciando al brazo de Tony. Tratando de ponerse de pie. 

—Wooh, no. No me voy a ir a cualquier otro lugar ésta noche —dijo Tony apresuradamente, agarrando el taparrabo de sus caderas con una mano y estirando el otro brazo alrededor del pecho de Loki. Todavía se sentía bastante débil, sin embargo, terminó siendo arrastrado de pie junto a Loki—. Está bien. Oh, mi Dios, mi pierna. Por favor, dejá de moverte. 

Loki simplemente lo alzó, haciendo una mueca mientras depositaba a Tony sobre el sofá, quien no quería moverse, como un jodido molusco. Luego descalabrado se fue los cinco pasos que necesitaba para llegar a una silla, y se sentó. Parpadeando, Tony observó el espacio vacío a su al lado, luego hasta el lugar donde se había sentado Loki.

 —Está bien. 

¿Había sido demasiado contacto directo? ¿Estaba cansado de hablar, o simplemente cansado de Tony? Era algo en lo que pensar, ya que, para el supuesto demonio ermitaño, no era más que un simple prisionero herido, el día debió de ser sociablemente agotador en varios niveles. Tocar su piel había sido la última gota, sin embargo, todo aquello era interesante. ¿El Gigante de Hielo era racista? Se gruñó a sí mismo por aquello. Tal vez sólo estaba muy cansado. 

Instalado en el sofá, Tony se cobijó bajo una enorme manta y empujó una almohada debajo de su cabeza, parpadeando hacia el candelabro de hierro que colgaba del techo. Podía oír la respiración Loki, incluso en el silencio. Por el ángulo en que estaba posicionado, Tony no podía verle, salvo por el pie dentro de la bota que afloraba por una esquina. 

Su programa para el día siguiente seria trabajar en el arco de Clint. Diseñar un plan, buscar materias primas que pudiera utilizar dentro del castillo. En una buena base con la que pudiera caminar, quizás podrían cortar la rama de uno de los árboles de afuera para tallar. Probablemente estaba haciendo el peor clima del mundo, pero de alguna manera no creía que Clint fuera tan exigente con él. Parecía que era del tipo que se satisfacía con los placeres simples.

Sin embargo, ¿habría encontrado algo mejor que Winterheart? ¿Habría una familia en algún lugar buscando a un adolescente desaliñado que escapó de casa hace quince años y nunca regresó? 

Una perturbadora punzada de tristeza nació con el pensamiento, Tony empujó las mantas sobre su pecho y trató de encontrar una forma para dormir cómodo. Al menos dejar de pensar en reflexiones sentimentales. De todos modos, ¿qué diablos sabía él sobre la familia? 

Él durmió por lo que parecieron años y siglos, fue llevado al borde del sueño por el familiar pánico del chorro de agua caliente sobre su garganta, los dedos rígidos como jaulas detrás de su cabeza, empujándolo a pesar que le hubiera prometido dejarlo ir, que se basarían en el Jerico, lo haría... 

—Descansa —Una mano fría apresó su mejilla ardiente, suspendiéndolo entre el terror y el olvido—. Tus fantasmas no pueden llegar hasta aquí.

 _“Mis fantasmas están todos dentro de mío”,_ pensó él, atrapado en la oscuridad retorcida de la fiebre, el agua y el carbón reflejado en grandes ojos muertos. Pero la mano sobre su mejilla se deslizó hacia su pelo, acariciándolo con las yemas, mientras los dedos cruzaban un camino demasiado prudente, deslizándose a través de sus mechones marrones, hacia abajo, a lo largo de la frente. Si él sólo pudiera girar sus dedos en torno a la base de aquellos cuernos, pero eso era algo que no debía decir. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba seco, que podía respirar, y si habría de nuevo sus ojos, el sueño podrían desaparecer _nuevamente_ , capturado por la oscuridad. 

Así, Tony hizo lo único que podía hacer: dejarse hacer con un agotadora gratitud y alivio, los dedos se movieron tan ligeros como plumas sobre las líneas de su sonrisa, atentos a que las garras no se hundieran en los huesos, mientras pensaba en él que todavía dormía. 

En algún momento, durante aquella cautelosa exploración, las mentiras comenzaron a ser verdades, y por último, Tony volvió a caer dormido, con la sensación de un dedo trazando interminables círculos alrededor del Reactor Arc. 

De alguna manera, eso lo ayudó.

***

La mañana llegó, y con ella, la soledad. 

Loki se había retirado al ala oeste. No salió de nuevo.

Pasó una semana. La pierna de Tony estuvo de nuevo sanada, Clint y Natasha se evitaban el uno al otro, y nadie había comentado nada de su intento de fuga. Si no fuera por la herida debajo de las vendas, Tony habría pensado que en realidad nada había cambiado.

 _“Demasiado para un punto de inflexión”,_ pensó él irritado una tarde, había diseñado sus proyectos sobre papel para horno con un trozo de carbón. Engañar a Cook para que le proporcionara comida que no fuera realmente alimento, no fue demasiado difícil, pero los materiales de segundo grado, eso en verdad fue frustrante. Al menos, él no había comenzado su dibujo sobre papel higiénico.  _“No sería la primera vez”,_ pensó Tony, pero la cosa para carne era más grande, menos desesperante, y no se enredaría como el papel higiénico. 

Sin embargo, ya estaba en cuatro patas frente al hall de entrada, donde la luz de la mañana caía mejor sobre el suelo de piedra. El único lugar donde podía desenrollar una hoja tres cuartos, sin terminar con los ojos en blanco. 

Le estaba dando forma al arco que superaría a todos los arcos; si pudiera tener acceso a tecnología moderna y a materiales. Dibujó una mira láser y una serie de puntas de flecha para múltiples usos con un carcaj que giraba con control remoto, era divertido, pero no muy factible. De todos modos, mantendría inactivo el diseño. Él lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tal vez, aun no podía producirlo, pero era el diseño de un arma y una idea fantástica. 

El diseño del arco era tradicional, simple, sutil y elegante. Que fuera un arco simple o un arco compuesto, dependería de la calidad de madera que encontrara y de la arena. Quizás, la podría conseguir la cuerda en la cocina. Tal vez, Natasha sabría algo acerca de cómo tejer una cuerda, entonces él podría adaptar su tirantez. Y si deshilaba uno de los tapices de seda, eso podría funcionar, claro, si no estaban demasiado estropeados por el tiempo. 

Tony pulió su trabajo. Dibujó, borró, cambió y limpió las líneas, las ideas se formaban en su cabeza a medida que las trabajaba. Había añadido una lista de elementos potencialmente recuperables que podrían utilizarse, o que podría ser útil en “caso de una emergencia”. 

Volvió a sentarse con ayuda de sus manos, pensando en el almuerzo, cuando un bollo de pan rebotó en un costado de su cabeza. 

—¡Dos puntos! —ladró Clint, apareciendo con una precaria bandeja y un apilado de varios alimentos y bebidas—. He traído comida para poder espiar tus dibujos. 

—No es espiar cuando me dices lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Tony, inclinándose sobre un enorme sándwich de jamón con ensalada. Sacó un sobrecito de sal y se lo comió de una sola vez. Las conservas mágicas Cook eran tan buenas como aquellas hamburguesas blandas—. Más todo es susceptible a cambio, por lo que la hipótesis de tú plan sigue siendo un éxito. Echá un vistazo.

Ellos se comieron los sándwiches de jamón junto a la ensalada, una pequeña montaña de papas fritas, dos Coca-Colas que parecían venir de un McDonald’s y una selección de fruta fuera de temporada, mientras hablaban e intercambiaban ideas para el arco. Parecía que Clint sabía muchas cosas sobre tiro con arco, incluyendo la composición y la estructura del tipo de arco en el que estaban por trabajar, la tensión de la cuerda, el peso del mismo y las flechas, en fin, todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tony podría decir por la forma que sus ojos se iluminaban mientras hablaba, que ese era su lugar feliz, de la misma forma que diseñar e inventar lo era para él. 

—Alguna vez, le di a la manzana que estaba arriba de la cabeza de una persona y cosas por el estilo —sonrió Clint, con los ojos perdidos en el recuerdo—. A mucha gente le daba miedo. Un niño pequeño con traje de lentejuelas que arrojaba flechas a una de las chicas del circo. Como si me dejaran llegar ahí, si no estuviera en condiciones de limpiar una manzana de sus semillas. A ella le gustaba mucho. A mí me gustaba mucho.

Tony estaba fascinado. 

—¿Trabajaste en un circo?

Clint asintió. 

—Sí, en un parque de atracciones ambulante. El Carson. Yo y Barney (mi hermano) nos unimos a ellos después de escapar del orfanato. Me entrenaron muy bien. Chico, era muy bueno en ello, y nunca había sido bueno para lo que fuera en mí vida —Su sonrisa vaciló y desapareció—. Pensé que lo habíamos conseguido, pero sólo eran la última instancia, una mierda. Terminé del lado equivocado de la estafa. Lo pateé todo a la mierda y mi hermano dijo que yo era a quien querían. Pero quiero decir, ¿cómo podría mantener la boca cerrada y hacer la vista gorda?

—No lo hiciste —dijo Tony, mirando a otro lado—. Los hombres miserables pueden hacerlo, pero tú no.  

Clint gruñó. 

—Bueno, ya estaba lo bastante viejo. Así que recogí mí culo amoratado del suelo y, en algún momento de camino a mi cama, terminé aquí —Su boca se curvó con extraña sonrisa afectuosa—. Se supone que esto es una prisión, ¿verdad? Pero yo… Me gustó, tenía una cama grande y toda la comida que quisiera y nadie me golpeaba, ni estaba la cara de rata de Barney llamándome hermano pequeño. Yo pretendí que éste lugar era mío, a El Jefe no le importaba lo que yo estuviera haciendo. Sólo salía para hacer sus rondas nocturnas, cuando yo ya estaba en la cama.

Tony trató de imaginarse en la misma situación, sólo a mitad de su juventud, rodeado de todo y nada a la vez. Con demasiada libertad y sin suficiente compañía. Desilusionado, con la idea que tal vez las otras personas no eran tan grandiosas después de todo. Él se sorprendió a sí mismo con una pequeña risita. Acababa de describir su propia infancia. 

—Hiciste que funcionara —dijo él, sonriendo—. Luego llegó Natasha.

Clint sonrió.

—Ella era como la Navidad, con todo ese pelo rojo volando a su alrededor. El Jefe bajó para hablar con ella mientras se recuperaba. Ubicamos sus costillas en su lugar juntos, ¿nadie te lo dijo? —Él se inclinó hacia delante con aire de culpabilidad—. Mantuve los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero puede que haya echado uno que otro vistazo.

 —Eres un bastardo enfermo.

—¡Lo sé! —Clint disparó una botana al aire y se la comió—. Incluso lo hice contigo. Tal vez sea algún tipo de problema psicológico. A veces, te observo dormir.

—Hey, si yo no me enteró que pasá, que pasé —Tony observó a Clint reírse de la situación, aunque su mente estaba en otra persona, alguien que también lo había visto a dormir. Alguien que se había marchado al piso de arriba y, probablemente, no regresaría de nuevo abajo. 

—¿Has terminado por hoy? —demandó por ultimo a Clint, inclinando la cabeza sobre el papel—. Parecé estar terminado. El proyecto, sin embargo… —Tony asintió; Había terminado en la medida de lo posible. La verdad era que, no había mucho que modificar en un diseño tradicional. Era un trabajo bastante primitivo. Y hablando de obras primitivas ... 

—¿Quieres ir a buscar la madera?

—¿A dónde? ¿Allá afuera? Aún hay árboles del parque en el interior del castillo, pero… —Cualquier oposición que Clint estuviera por dar a favor de permanecer en el interior, se evaporó—. Sí. Joder, lo haré. Hace años que no voy al parque.

Enrollaron las hojas del proyecto y llevaron la bandeja vaciá hacia Cook, que la aspiró hacia adentro, para luego volver a abrir la mágica puerta y botar una botella de whisky para Tony. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Tony hacia la expresión interrogativa de Clint—. Vamos, para el afuera, para la nieve. Aumentará la circulación sanguínea.

—No, no lo hará.

—No eches a perder el efecto placebo.

—Arruinarás tú cara —dijo Clint entre dientes, pero era más para sí mismo y sacudiendo la manta más pesada, se la puso encima como una capa—. No iras a la tormenta. Tus zapatos de diseñador no sirven allá afuera.

—Me di cuenta de eso la última vez, algodón de azúcar.

Clint siguió riendo por el peor apodo relacionado con el circo que existiera, cuando Natasha apareció por la escalera que estaba bajo la puerta que iba a la lavandería, levantando su falda como una verdadera dama. 

—¿Qué están haciendo chicos? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad—. Está helando allá afuera.

Clint levantó la manta como un escudo. Tony levantó la botella de whisky. Ella rodó los ojos. 

—Dame eso —Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder, ella envolvió la manta alrededor suyo y la ató con una cinta, dando un largo sorbo del pico del Macallan 1928, de Tony. 

—Son cincuenta mil dólares por botella —apuntó Tony—. Puedes saldar tú deuda con un masaje de pies y frotándome el cuerpo.

Los ojos del Clint se iluminaron. 

—¿Frotarte el cuerpo? Recuerda, Nat. Me debés unas cuantas por congelarme la mano —Para ilustrar el punto, él levantó su mano derecha y la hizo caer hacia adelante con abatimiento—. Dijiste que lo haría, que no duraría más de una semana, en resultado...

—Considerá, mirarme las tetas mientas me vendabas las costillas como pago adelantado por la mano congelada —dijo ella fríamente, tomando otro sorbo de la botella especial de Tony. Clint sonaba consternado—. Ustedes dos son los confidentes más ruidosos con los que he tenido el placer de recolectar información. 

Su viaje al extenso parque cubierto de nieve de Winterheart fue interrumpido por el frenético deseo de regresar de Clint y la risa de Tony. Hacía frío afuera, pero no helaba, había un viento suave y las nubes estaban pesadas y cargadas de nieve. Dentro del parque del castillo parecían mantos, cúmulos, esperando para caer como una cortina gris desde las nubes. El tiempo era tan natural, tanto como lo eran los lobos, Tony estaba seguro de eso. 

Sin embargo, cuando todo estaba en calma, el parque era lo más parecido a un paraíso invernal, que Tony hubiese visto. Con grandes extensiones de nieve, suaves colinas y grandes arbustos roseado por albor, con árboles que se alzaban espolvoreados por pesadas cantidades de nieve. Natasha saltó y agarró una rama, y Tony hizo lo mismo con otra, haciendo que toda la nieve cayera encima de él. 

—¡Hombre herido! —gritó é1, escupiendo un poco cuando salió de la nieve—.  Asesinado, por ir a un lugar donde no debía ir —Sacudió la manta, la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Sonriente, Natasha tomó uno, y otro, tragó a la botella y se la devolvió, saltando con fluidez en torno a los baches más profundas en la nieve, y fue a examinar una roca que estaba cubierta de hielo en la parte trasera del parque. 

—¿Ustedes dos nunca vienen aquí? —preguntó Tony, cuando Clint sacudió generosamente su pelo y su barba. Sin duda, en los últimos días se había convertido en una barba. ¿Quizás sería un buen look para él? A quien quería engañar, a él todo le sentaba bien—. Me resulta difícil creer que ustedes dos no eran amigos antes que yo llegara.

—Oh, casi lo éramos —dijo Clint seriamente—. Pero ella me dejó tieso en la trampa de aceite y El Jefe me congeló por error. De algún modo… supongo, pensé que era un daño colateral. Para ella, quiero decir, ya no me volvió a hablar. Ni es buena para disculparse —Él se reclinó con complicidad y añadió: —. Ni siquiera trajo comida cuando vino a disculparse. 

—Que aficionada —dijo Tony, sintiéndose reivindicado—. Yo hubiese traído palomitas de maíz, carne picada y juguetes de mala calidad.

—Oh, Dios mío, detente con los chistes de circo. Fue hace años, chico.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, así que, ¿qué tal si borramos la pizarra? Nada pasó. Sólo Winterheart.

—Sólo Winterheart —repitió Clint, en voz alta. Tony se encogió otra vez de hombros—. Está bien para mí. Aunque sea algo extraño y secreto…

Secreto…

…Se refería a lo que había hecho antes de llegar ahí. O sobre quién era Pepper. O qué sucedió después que se marchó aquella noche del solárium. O por qué El Jefe fue a salvarle la vida; los ojos azules se estrecharon hacia él. “ _O por qué no lo había visto durante una semana”._

Tony estiró las manos, dejando de lado la manta por un momento.

—Espero que simplemente esté ahí, lamiendo sus heridas —protestó él—. Pero no voy a ir allá para averiguarlo. La última vez que lo hice, terminé en medio de la nieve con un lobo masticándome la pierna. Así que, si quieres hacer de enfermero, adelante. Yo tengo suficientes cosas en mi plato por el momento — _“Tengo demasiadas cosas para cicatrizar”._

Clint parecía casi ofendido por la falta de preocupación de Tony, pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que Tony sí estaba preocupado. Pero había aprendido su lección. Nunca más iría al ala oeste. Nunca más. Incluso después de haberse despertado tres noches seguidas imaginando aquellos dedos acariciando su cabello, donde antes sólo había un pie empujándolo hacia el agua. Debajo de su camiseta, el Reactor latió de forma extraña. Él estuvo casi seguro que en realidad no era el Reactor. 

A través del paisaje nevado, Natasha agitaba un brazo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Clint murmuró, aumentando el ritmo de su marcha—. No hay nada más que hierba y rocas por aquí —Tony le siguió, curioso por el agitar de brazos. En realidad, no parecía una mujer, más bien parecía un sujeto agitando los brazos. Había algo extraño en la forma en que…

A medida que ellos se acercaban, Natasha gritó: —¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡de correr!  

—Wooh —dijo Clint, asustado hasta el llanto—, ¿qué sucede?

Natasha estaba respirando rápidamente mientras los miraba, sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos e inmóviles. 

Debajo sus pies, algo crujía, bajo y suave y peligroso. 

—Hielo fino —Clint dio un paso hacia atrás, tirando de Tony con él—. Hay agua debajo. Natasha, puedes…

—No —dijo ella en voz baja, como si temiera enfadar al suelo—. Cruje profundamente. Créeme. No me puedo mover, o caeré —Su pecho se agitó una, dos veces—. Si caigo, no hay garantía que haya otro agujero para que salga. Y si me desplomo, la corriente me arrastrará fuera de los límites de Winterheart…

—Los lobos —murmuró Tony, mirando sus pies; parecía tener nieve blanda hasta los tobillos—. ¿Tenemos una cuerda? ¿Hay una cuerda? 

—No sé —dijo Clint, con los ojos como dardos—. Nunca hubo ninguna necesidad de emplearla —Él parpadeó, girando la cabeza hacia el castillo—. Yo… mierda, incluso usar un poste de tienda de campaña, sería demasiado para ella —Su expresión se rompió cuando se volvió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Natasha, alta y solitaria en medio del hielo—. Yo sé que hay algo, Nat... pero no es suficiente. Tienes que saltar.

—Si lo hago se romperá —dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Clint, como si éste fuera la única cosa que pudiera ver—. Si… Si pienso en saltar, se romperá.

—No. No es el momento —dijo Clint, pero su voz era frágil—. No te caigas.

Tony la miró allí, de pie en medio de un río helado, del cual nadie nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, olvidado, como todo lo demás en ruina en el parque. Aun así, Natasha tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

—¿Quién dice que no es mi turno de caer? —Sus pies cambiaron de presión con su postura, y Tony lo apreció claro y real; el hielo con seguridad se rompería—. ¿Quién dice que no tuve demasiado tiempo, Clint? Soy una asesina. No una simple espía. Asesiné a personas porque me lo pidieron. Y cuando finalmente me detuve y pensé en ello.... Ya estaba aquí. Encarcelada, enojada y perdida…  

—No te dejaré caer —Clint estaba temblando, pero sus ojos eran furiosos—. Así que cierra la maldita boca y dejá de moverte. No te dejaré caer.

Luego se giró y se echó a correr. Pero, no hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado. Clint corrió enérgico y rápido a través de la peligrosa nieve, su figura se hizo más pequeño al acercarse al castillo, curvándose, alrededor de un costado del parque. ¿Acaso estaba loco? 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Natasha, el tono de su voz era estrangulada y llena de emoción—. No hay nada, Tony ya lo dijo.

—Está bien —Tony se encontró diciendo, mientras se giraba hacia ella—. Él… Si no halla algo, traerá cualquier cosa. No hay nada que podamos hacer a tiempo. De seis a seis metros de distancia. Lo que necesitamos es enfocarnos en el choque térmico. Al bajar, entrarás en pánico. Puede que debas romper el hielo, pero si la corriente es demasiado fuerte…

—Tony. Suficiente —dijo ella en voz baja—. Yo voy... voy a caer. Voy a marcharme. Y es mejor que no me veas.  

Él ni siquiera había citado el número correcto de palabras para describir por qué aquello era la peor idea posible, cuando oyó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose a la distancia. Clint estaba tirando piedras hacia una de las terrazas. 

Los ojos de Natasha se dilataron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró ella, pero el shock que atravesó su rostro, dijo más que suficiente. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Poco a poco, Tony se volteó para observar la cara del residente humano más viejo de Winterheart. 

Clint Barton. Aquel hijo de puta. 

—¡No me importá si ha tratado de matarte! —Clint estaba rugiendo hacia el único habitante de la terraza del oeste—. No me importá si la odias o si ella es quien te odia —De revés, lanzó una gran roca que dio en una palmera con tal exactitud que fue directamente a la habitación invadida por el hielo. El sonido cristalino del hielo rompiéndose lo dijo todo—. ¡Ella necesitá tú ayuda, y tú la ayudarás! ¡Me lo debés! ¡Me lo debés!

Su respiración era tan fuerte, que casi parecía el sollozó de alguien doliente. Clint lanzó una piedra. Y otra. 

No había sonido dentro de la habitación. Sólo el de las rocas. Sólo el del hielo. 

—Y… es un idiota—susurró Natasha detrás de Tony. Cuando él se giró, mirándola, ella estaba sonriendo—. Supongo que, en verdad era mi mejor amigo.

—No, no, no. Vamos Romanoff, no ha terminado. Nadie se sacrificará hoy, te lo ruego —La boca de Tony tembló—. Por favor.

 A sus pies, el hielo crujió otra vez. Esa vez ni siquiera se había movido. 

—No creo que pueda, Tony.

—Sólo salta —dijo éste rápidamente, con los brazos extendidos como si pudiera llegar hasta él a pesar de la distancia—. No te rindas. Lánzate hacia mí. Estás a buena altura, después de eso el hielo debe ser lo suficientemente grueso para aguantarte.

—No voy a llegar a tiempo.

Tony quería apuñalar algo.

—¿Al menos quieres vivir?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —gritó ella de nuevo, bramando de furia—. ¿No he sobrevivido durante años…? ¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es vivir! ¿No es por eso mismo que llegue a éste lugar? Eso mismo es lo que pretendemos cuando nos encontramos en una encrucijada, Tony. Ésta nos empujá, y nosotros caminamos para resolverlo —Ella abrió la boca para tomar respiración, y cuando levantó la vista de sus pies, él pudo ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos—. Creo que no estoy a suficiente altura.

Detrás de ellos, Clint estaba tirando piedra tras piedra hacia la terraza. Desde la distancia en que estaba Tony, sus hombros parecían comenzar a ceder. Girándose hacia Natasha, él inclinó un pulgar por encima del hombro. 

—Si ese cretino está arriesgando el culo por ti, me atrevo a decir que vale la pena.

Cualquier cosa que Natasha estuviera por decir fue tragada por un grito al otro lado del parque. Dándose la vuelta, Tony abrió la boca y miró hacia la terraza. 

De pie, inclinado sobre la barandilla de piedra, apareció una familiar figura envuelta en verde. Su pelo como siempre volándole sobre la cara, pero Tony no pudo ver su expresión. Mucho más abajo, Clint estaba apuntando hacia ellos. Hacia Natasha. Tony no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que éste estaba diciendo, pero de todos modos estaba apuntando hacia atrás, señalando el problema de Natasha. 

Loki no podía controlar el hielo, Tony sabía que éste no podía controlar el hielo, pero... había algo más. ¿Verdad? 

Tony dudando de la salud física de Loki cuando saltó sin problema encima de la barandilla de la terraza, con la capa flotando como una bandera verde detrás de él. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo y una nube de nieve, pero, la forma en que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos, no indicó el esfuerzo que éste acababa de hacer. Pero, ¿su cara? Su rostro contenía odio asesino. 

—Bozhe moi —susurró Natasha. Lo poco que Tony sabia de ruso estaba un poco… oxidado, pero él aun reconocía una oración cuando la reflexionara. 

Cuando Loki se acercó, sus ojos dedujeron la situación con calma clínica. 

—¿No te has movido de la fisura original? —Él le preguntó a Natasha, sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de la nieve, como si pudiera ver por debajo del hielo. ¿Podía? ¿También tenía ese poder? 

—No —Natasha estaba pálida, pero se veía resuelta.  _“Dios, protégela”_ , pensó Tony, colocándose con precaución a un costado. Aquella cara, parecía que Loki no sabía si quería atacarla o salvarla. 

—Bueno. No te muevas —Sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable—. O caerás. Y será tú problema. 

—No. No lo será —lo interrumpió Tony, interfiriendo un brazo entre éste y la corriente helada—. Ella no sabía que era delgado… —Él captó el olor de la piel de lobo y se atragantó, tirando la cabeza lejos de la capa. ¿Por qué la capa constantemente venía a su boca? 

Cuando Loki se quitó las botas, dejando al descubierto sus pies de huesos finos con muchos dedos rasgados. Tony creyó ver otros signos, pero se detuvo cuando Loki se movía hacia el hielo cubierto por la nieve. 

Natasha parecía querer reducir su tamaño, pero su columna vertebral era como el acero y sus puños estaban apretados, decían que no lograría hacerlo. Loki puso un pie sobre el hielo. No hacia presión, a juzgar por la pierna levantada, pero sí contacto. 

El aliento ingresó en sus pulmones y luego fue exhalado, y cayó suave sobre la nieve como un silencioso destello blanco. 

—¿Puedes salvarla? —dijo bruscamente Clint, agarrando el antebrazo recubierto por oro de Loki con una mano—. Si puedes, yo… yo… ni siquiera sé qué haré.

—Cálmate, Barton. —La mirada de Loki se deslizó a Tony y luego se alejó—. Voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Clint saltó hacia atrás, cogiendo la capa en lugar de Tony, mientras ambos observaban a Loki empezar a caminar sobre el hielo, deslizándose como si supiera exactamente dónde debía hacerlo, incluso si él no sabía, ni podía realmente saberlo. Natasha tragó saliva y se conservó de pie, inmóvil, como una estatua, casi sin respirar. 

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le susurró Clint a Tony contra el oído, demasiado cerca y asustado.

 —Va a ayudar —Probablemente. Tal vez. Con Clint o sin Clint, Natasha seguiría siendo la mujer que había causado mucha mala sangre dentó del castillo. Era muy probable que, congelar accidentalmente el brazo de Clint, hubiese repercutido en la condena de Loki. ¿Y si Loki había decidido simplemente matarla? Después de todo, ¿si él decidía que la manzana ya no importaba? ¿Qué haces cuando estás enojado y abatido? 

¿Él se habría rendido? 

—Permanecé quieta —dijo Loki a Natasha—, y me reuniré contigo. El hielo no se puede romper bajo mis pies.

—Pero sí puede romperse bajo los míos. Ya se fragmentó —Ella levantó la cabeza—. ¿Es por eso qué lo haces? ¿Es un castigo? Por lo que pasó una semana después que nosotros hablamos y ahora esto es...

—Yo también lo hubiera hecho —dijo Loki bruscamente—. Eres como una espina en mi lado salvaje, pero no puedo culparte por tus acciones —Él apretó las manos y relajó sus caderas—. Después de todo, alguna vez hice lo mismo. Me acerque a alguien como amigo. Cuando él me creyó, lo maté —Él suspiró casi con nostalgia—. Obviamente, él era mi padre, pero uno no debe dejar que los detalles cubran la mejor parte de una buena historia.

Natasha se retrajo por la sorpresa, sus pies se deslizaron un poco hacia atrás. Con ese pequeño movimiento perdió el equilibrio y sus rodillas golpearon duro contra el hielo. 

Lo último que Tony vio fueron sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y un destello de pelo rojo. Exactamente, igual a aquel primer encuentro. 

Natasha desapareció bajo el hielo y…

 …Loki se lanzó tras ella, como un cometa azul de cola borrosa.

 


End file.
